Complexity Of Living
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Harry is married to Ginny but they're in an open marriage & Harry may or may not be slowly falling for Draco & treating Draco like crap-he's being an idiot. EWE & AU as in Ron & Hermione are not together and Snape is alive, & other craziness. Rated M for sexual concepts, adultery, emotional manipulation. Warning: Straight Sex & Gay Sex (don't say I didn't warn you)! Some rough!sex
1. Open Marriage

**Synopsis**: This is a complicated story with interesting twists (Very much EWE). Ginny & Harry are married, though there's trouble in paradise and she's proposed an interesting option and Harry must determine (eventually) what he wants to do with his life, his marriage, and perhaps a future love affair? Also it's a bit AU as in Snape is alive, Ron and Hermione are no longer a couple (and Neville is gay).

**Top!Harry Bottom!Draco**

**Warnings**: Sexual concepts, Adultery, Emotional Manipulation, Mentions and Descriptions of Homo and Hetero sexual activities. There's some rough!sex but it's all consensual.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Draco/OC, Ginny/OC, Harry/Draco, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Snape. (There's a hint of Draco/Neville but it's quite subtle).

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: M

* * *

**Chapter One: Open Marriage**

* * *

'Harry we have to talk.' Ginny approached her husband on Christmas Eve, holding a wrapped present and rather a very serious look on her face.

'Alright.' Harry responded.

The conversation took an interesting turn for the rest of the night.

'You promise you won't judge me, no matter your response to my proposition?'

'I promise.' Harry responded rather reluctantly, unsure of where this was truly headed. They were going to be late for the Christmas Eve dinner at Ginny's parents' house and Mrs Weasley had already politely reminded him several times since he always seems to be running late.

'Are you happy?'

'Is this a trick question?'

'Harry!'

'Okay, what do you want from me? Yes I am happy. I've got a decent job, and I still get to see my best friend as much as I can.'

'And me?' She asked when Harry had stopped talking.

'What about you, I love you, you know that. You're always off, and whenever you're back home, I spend as much time with you as I can before you go off to see your friends. It's great.'

Ginny had been a professional Quidditch player for over two years now and they had been married for three. After the war, Harry and Ginny courted only for a year before getting engaged then married. The wedding was rushed because Ginny didn't want to waste any time trying out for various teams before finding the right fit to pursue her professional career. _She made a great chaser_. Harry had little to no interest in pursuing another career that brought unnecessary attention to him. Though they had only been married for three years, they only saw each other handful of times every month. Even when the season was over, there was always practice.

The beginning of the travelling, and the marriage was quite hot. They did anything a normal newly married couple would do. Every time Ginny returned they were locked in the bedroom for days showing how much they missed each other. Eventually, work got in the way, and sometimes, the family and friends would be present at their home when Ginny had arrived.

'What are your thoughts on an open marriage?' Ginny asked hesitantly.

'Is this a joke?'

'No, not really.' Ginny gulped, 'I only ask because I want to make sure you're happy. I've got a mate on the team...'

'What you fancy him or something?' Harry interrupted.

'No! Of course not, just listen to me.'

Harry nodded and Ginny continued.

'So my mate, he's married too, and he just found out that while he's away his wife got herself another boyfriend and had been cheating on him and lying to his face, and they've got kids and everything.'

'I am not cheating on you Ginny.' Harry interrupted.

'I know, I mean, I am sure you're not because you're really sweet, and kind, and noble. I would never think that you'd cheat on me. But, I also want us to be happy.' Ginny answered.

'You're not happy? Is it you, do you want to fool around with you _mates _when I am not around?' Harry asked with a hint of sadness creeping in his eyes.

'No.' Ginny said, "But... if the opportunity did arise for either one of us, I want us to talk about it. Sometimes after a long day, we just need to let out our frustration sometimes, and you know, really need that...release.' She paused. 'And in the beginning a few times, I apparated back here to spend a few hours with you, but we both know how exhausting that was becoming for me and so we'd stopped.'

'Have you done anything...with anyone?' Harry asked 'You can tell me, I won't be mad. I just wish to know, is all.'

'No, I haven't I promise. But, to be honest, I have thought about it. Tell me, have you...thought about it I mean?'

'Sometimes, not a lot though.' Harry spoke guiltily. 'Like you said, after a long day, Ron and I usually go out for pints, he usually manages to find someone for the night to go home with, and I just wish...you know, that I could do that. But, I haven't...and I think it's more out of jealousy really than the fact that I need to be with someone, I just feel like, I wish I could do that. You know?' Harry was nervous, he was still afraid that Ginny might find his feelings offensive.

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Ginny smiled.

'So, now what?' Harry didn't know what to say or ask, 'Do we get separated, get a divorce?' Harry didn't even know how one gets a divorce in the wizarding world. He was only 19 years old when he had gotten married.

'No divorce.' Ginny spoke firmly. 'I don't want to be a wizarding statistic, and worse, the first Weasley in the history to ever get a divorce.' Ginny thought it to be sad that she cared more about her reputation with her family and what the society would think, and what the Prophet would write if she divorced _The Chosen One_, but she wasn't ready for that. 'This is why I suggested _open marriage_.' She added. 'If you ever get the need to give yourself an edge. I imagine it'd be harder for you, given who you are and all...'

'I reckon it'd be loads easier for you.'

'Not loads, but I do travel quite often and I do get fans wanting to come back to my hotel room constantly.' She spoke with a hint of embarrassment on her face, to which Harry chuckled a bit.

'Yeah, I remember that. I used to have to take Polyjuice sometimes just so I could leave the hotel when I visited you.'

They both paused; _they were definitely going to be late for this dinner._

'So, what are you saying? I am allowed to date whoever you want behind your back?'

'Not exactly, I am hoping more of a _one nighters_. It can't be someone you see on and off regularly, it's too dangerous.'

'Dangerous? For what?'

'The marriage, and our reputation. If you see the same person, eventually people are going to notice, and it'll get out. More like, you see someone you like, you make the proposal and you do your business, and you don't see anyone while I am here and same for me when you're visiting me.'

Ginny had always been quite popular at Hogwarts because of her beauty and her personality. Harry was glad when she had accepted to marry him, though he didn't think that this is how the marriage was going to turn out to be. _I should have known,_ thought Harry, _she has always been so free-spirited. How did I ever think she would tie down with me?_

'I don't know Ginny, I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to answer now, we don't have to decide upon anything at the present moment.' Ginny said, 'Let's go to the Burrow, you can mull it over and tell me a yes or no whenever you are ready to answer it. This doesn't mean that when I leave -right after New Year's- I am going to go and jump on the next bloke I can find. I am talking about us, our relationship, and our happiness. I don't want you to do something accidentally, if you're lonely and same for me, what if I make a mistake? I am merely exploring options for us. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded, Ginny smiled in return and stood up to kiss Harry's cheek. They were off to her parents' house.

* * *

Ginny and Harry arrived hand in hand at the Burrow where Molly Weasley only gave them grief for a few seconds for being the last ones to arrive. Not much to Harry's surprise, Ron had a date that no one had met before. Ever since Hermione had left him, he had barely spend a week alone. For some reason he had gained so much self-confidence after the war that it was rather nauseating, Harry thought. Ginny found it to be amusing because Ron had given her so much grief during their Hogwarts years for always dating someone new and now he was doing the exact thing he accused her of. 'Back off and mind your own business,' he once shouted at her and she did but not before pointing out the fact that she was doing so.

Harry noticed that Ginny was being extra affectionate with him today. He wasn't the only one. Ron later approached him and asked if everything was alright between the two of them because she was acting rather loving.

'She's my wife Ron, I should only hope she's being loving.' Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron's girl-of-the-day, Miranda, spoke rather loudly 'Maybe they're expecting.'

'Expecting what?' Ginny interrupted the conversation when she saw her husband and brother whispering to themselves in the corner.

'You, a child.' Miranda answered stridently. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Harry and Ginny.

'Me? Are you mad? I've got a career to think about.' Ginny snapped back and returned to the dining table and continued setting it up.

Harry did his best to hide the disappointment he felt at Ginny's statement, though Ron caught it but didn't say anything. She was barely around, and now she further disrespected their marriage by vocally announcing that her career was more important than her marriage. Later that evening, she cornered harry in the kitchen and kissed him. 'I hope you're not too angry with me for the career comment.' She said to harry, she also had noticed his reaction. 'I just had to nip the rumour in the butt before anything became of it. My mum's bugging me about that sort of stuff all the time. She thinks that I am going to be like her and have half a dozen kids.'

'I understand' Harry said as he kissed her back one more time. Their private moment was interrupted again by Miranda who truly had trouble minding her voice, 'Keep up like that, and you're really going to have to worry about that career.'

Ginny groaned and stormed out of the kitchen but not before shooting a nasty look at Ron. 'I wish Hermione were here' she whispered, but she knew that she was loud enough for Ron and Molly to hear it. Molly immediately got a look of sadness on her face as though she too wished for that to be true. Ron groaned louder than Ginny, grabbed his jacket and left the house to go in the garden. He knew that even though his mother would never say it, she blamed him for Hermione leaving him. He was over the break-up, it had been over three years. The last time they had said anything to each other was when she had come to Harry and Ginny's wedding, since then, he had done his best to stay out of her way and she respected his wishes to do the same. Now, he wished he could go back to being friends with her but, they were still both stubborn as always. Harry, of course, was still stuck in the middle of this silent battle.

Miranda looked perplexed at the incident that just occurred in front of her, she gave Harry a confused look. He smiled at her and spoke 'Maybe you can go after him, it's quite cold out, tell him to come in.' She nodded still unsure of what happened and grabbed her jacket and went out the door. Harry left the kitchen as well and went to the living room to sit next to Ginny.

'Why do you cause such trouble?' He grinned at Ginny as he sat next to her cuddling. She grinned back and rested her head on his shoulder. The rest of the evening went by smoothly as Miranda had managed to calm Ron down, _most likely by snogging and promise of sex later_, Harry thought. He seemed in a better mood for the rest of the night and the rest of the household reoccupied in carols and jokes until it was time to leave.

* * *

The day after Christmas, Ginny left for a couple of days to catch up with other friends from Hogwarts as Harry went to visit Luna. Ginny was going to see Luna for New Year's so she didn't feel the need to go with Harry to visit his friends. She also figured that he needed to talk with someone about what she had proposed and talking to her brother was probably not the best option, so Luna would be the next best bet for Harry. Harry had similar intentions for visiting Luna, if anyone could be painfully honest with him without a hint of remorse, it would be her and he really needed an outsider's standpoint.

'It sounds like she really wants to do this, Harry, so all you can do is either agree to it or ask for a divorce.' Luna stated.

'She won't divorce me.' Harry said.

'If you could do it again, would you have asked her to marry you at 19?'

'No, probably not. I should have let her go and pursue her profession, I feel like I tied her to me.'

'Then, perhaps, this is your chance to let her go. What's making you hold on to her…besides the fact that you're legally obligated to be held onto each other?' Luna asked.

Harry couldn't answer. He truly didn't know. It has just been a routine to him. She was off, and he was always busy with work. He sort of just waited around for her to return, he had gotten used to being quite independent and didn't really need her company. He was just, like Luna said, obligated to her. He didn't even miss sex that much, he had started to wonder whether he was asexual, or just a person who doesn't need to be in a sexual relationship so much.

'I suppose, it's more obligatory than anything else. But, it can't be just like that, I mean I was mad for her 6th year and I thought of her constantly when I was out searching for horcruxes.' Harry said.

'Harry that was 6 years ago, people change, feelings change, look at Ron and Hermione. I am sure Hermione was mad for Ron but she developed a new friendship with someone and that developed into love. It's normal for some people to fall out of love.' Luna answered and then proceeded to pick up a copy of the Quibbler and began reading it upside down.

* * *

Harry contemplated what Luna said. It was true what she said about Hermione. During the war, after Nagini attacked Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to his rescue. Hermione held Snape's hand and apparated him to St. Mungo's right away, after he was safe in the hospital she returned to the battle. After the war, Hermione visited Snape at least twice a week, he was admitted for over a month due to the severity of his injuries. The same know-it-all attitude that annoyed Snape about Hermione, he had found endearing as she brought her own healing potions for him and always kept the hospital staff on their toes. Hermione, too, was taken a little by Snape's story and his love for Lily, and she didn't even know when it happened but she had fallen in love with Severus.

Harry was still considering all of this when Luna interrupted his thoughts with more stories and theories of other couples breaking up and some of them getting back together, like George and Angelina, and her favourite, her and Neville. Neville, who had turned out to be gay. Harry never understood how Luna had dealt with that when Neville was so apologetic to her and she had been nothing but kind to him, especially after she had walked in on him having sex with another man. She had then continued to write an article in the Quibbler about _Signs you can notice to know whether your boyfriend is gay_. Neville was incredibly embarrassed after that article had been published because it discussed in deep details about their 'bedroom' life. Luna, of course, thought she was being helpful and didn't understand.

Harry still wasn't thoroughly convinced. Ginny was leaving on the 12th of January to start practice trials for her team and would be gone for four weeks. They decided to attend Snape birthday dinner together which Hermione had arranged. Though Ginny didn't understand how and why their relationship started and has lasted, she never showed any animosity towards the girl that broke her brother's heart. She simply figured, _as long as her brother wasn't moping around missing her it was fine_. She thought, _Ron looked quite happy and healthy_. She enjoyed making fun of the women he'd bring home for dinner and the constant owls she'd receive from her mother describing them one after the other. Ginny never thought that _Phlegm _would ever become mother's favourite.

After they returned from the dinner, Harry had been quite silent.

'Are you alright dear?' Ginny asked as she began packing in their bedroom.

'Yeah, I think I need more time to think about it. You know, really think about it while you're away.' Ginny answered.

'Okay, that's fine.' A sense of guilt came across Ginny and she established that she might have sent the wrong message. 'Harry…' she began, 'I love you, you're my husband and I wish nothing more than for us to be together. What I said, it was merely a suggestion, and you don't have to agree to it. I didn't say that you weren't enough, that this isn't enough. I just got scared about what happened with my teammate and I didn't want the same thing to happen to us. That's all. I just know that _this_ isn't really working and I simply wanted to talk about it.'

Harry nodded. 'It's fine Ginny, I understand what you're saying. I think I am still in shock. The only time I've had to think about it is now when I am not at work because I don't want this to come in the middle of my work. You understand?' Ginny nodded with a soft smile, Harry continued. 'Maybe we can see how it is for the next four weeks and then I can tell you what I want to do?'

Ginny agreed and finished packing. She was content with the fact that Harry wasn't disgusted, hadn't said no and had not asked for a divorce. When she prepared herself for bed, Harry had already fallen asleep. She wrapped her arm around harry and kissed the back of his neck. He mumbled. She whispered his name and he turned around. This is when he noticed that she had very little clothing on. He kissed her and she got on top of him, movement matching movement and hands caressing everything. The night lasted a very long time, longer than Harry had ever remembered for it to last. When they were finished, he held her and they fell asleep together. In the morning Harry woke up at 7 a.m. and Ginny had already left.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked the first chapter, in the future there won't be this much Ginny but she was needed here to set the story up. (There's Draco in the next chapter ~ and future chapters). Please review, they help in producing chapters faster! Again, thank you for reading!**


	2. Magical Creatures

**Chapter Two: The Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

* * *

Monday morning when Harry returned to the Ministry, he had immersed himself in work. He had taken two weeks' vacation during the Holiday season to spend time with Ginny and family. Now all the paperwork was piled on his desk, he had been on desk duty since there truly hadn't been a catastrophe anywhere in the Ministry and the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His quiet morning was interrupted by his second least favourite co-worker, Draco Malfoy. The thing he liked the most about Malfoy was that he didn't work in his department because he was working for the Magical Law Enforcement helping catch ex-Death Eaters and other Magical lawbreakers. So, Harry wondered why Malfoy had interrupted his calm.

'Glad you can make it back to work Potter.' Draco retorted as he barged into Harry's office without knocking.

'What do you need Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'I have been covering your arse since you were on _holiday_' Draco said mockingly, 'You and Weasley, it turns out you only need one of me to cover the two of you.' Draco snorted.

'Yes because finding Magical Creatures during the time of calm is such hard work.' Harry responded sarcastically. Draco scoffed and threw a file on Harry's desk. 'What's this?' Harry asked.

'You've got eyes,' _big green ones at that_, Draco thought, 'I am sure you can read Potter.' Draco left with the same dynamism he had entered Harry's office.

Harry read the report Draco threw at his desk. It was a copy of the report Draco filed with the Minister about an imprisoned and tortured Hippogriff the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had found while they were on a hunt. They discovered other tortured animals in the alleged wrongdoer's lair as well, not all were Magical. Harry thought it was a very well written report, _too bad Malfoy is still such a prat_. After the war, Draco had been courteous to Harry and often acknowledged his presence with casual manner, though they never managed to become friends or even acquaintances outside of work.

The last time they had talked about anything that was not work-related was four years ago when Draco had sent an owl to Harry with a thank-you note for saving his life. They had agreed to meet later that week and after a few pints they had gotten lost in some alley and while goofing off and supporting the other had almost kissed. The moment was interrupted by Hagrid, of all the people, who thought that they were going to fight. They never spoke of the almost-kiss ever, since they were both quite intoxicated; Harry thought it simply might have been his imagination. A few months later news of Harry's engagement with Ginny was everywhere and Draco stopped all communication with Harry.

* * *

The report had stated that the rescued Magical Creatures were transported to Hagrid as he was the closest wizard available who was well versed in The Care of Magical Creatures. The report was unfinished because one needed to follow up with Hagrid on the progress of the Creatures rescued. Harry noted this in the report and was looking forward to paying Hagrid a visit. Harry was glad that his first day back had kept him busy enough to not dwell upon Ginny and her supposed proposal. At the end of the day he sent an owl to Ginny with a small note.

_Ginny, I've thought this through a little bit more since you've left. If you feel the need to move in this direction, then I am not entirely against it. However, I do not think that I will be in any need of said release anytime soon however if something happens on your end, know that you have my support just don't give me any details. Let's talk this further if need be upon your return. Love always, Harry._

After sending the owl, Harry sent another memo to the Minister and Draco Malfoy, indicating that he was planning on visiting Hagrid the next morning and wondered if the Minister felt the need for Malfoy to accompany him. He ended the memo with _I do not wish to press further upon Mr. Malfoy's very valuable time._ Harry laughed at his last line because he was sure that it would _infuriate Malfoy._

By the end of the day, Harry indeed had a memo in return from Draco stating that he would meet Harry at Hogsmeade at 9 am the next day and they could travel to Hogwarts to visit Hagrid together. Harry was quite excited to visit Hagrid that he didn't care that Draco was coming with him.

* * *

Harry went to the Ministry the next morning at 8:30 to pick up the files that contained all the data on the Magical Creatures Hagrid would care for. He had already oweled Hagrid to meet him and Draco at the Hogsmeade at 9 am. He didn't have a class to teach until after lunch so Hagrid agreed. Harry check on some work and eventually disapparated from the Ministry to Hogsmeade arriving at 8:55, Draco was already there waiting for him. It was a bitter cold morning and the only reason Harry was able to recognise Draco was due to the little bit of blond hair that was peeking through under the large winter hat, Draco had almost his entire face covered but Harry also recognised him with the glowering look he saw directed towards him from a certain pair of grey eyes.

Before Harry could approach Draco, preparing himself for whatever insults Draco would have prepared for Harry, Hagrid interrupted them.

'Hey Harry!'

Harry saw Hagrid and beamed; he forgot about the cold, forgot about Draco and was truly ecstatic to see his old friend. They hugged for a few moments and Draco walked behind Harry to greet Hagrid.

'Hey-ya Draco, good to see you again.' Hagrid spoke gently patting the top of Draco's head.

'You too Hagrid.' Draco spoke with effortless nonchalance.

'Alright, I've arranged a carriage for us to take us to Hogwarts. This way, come along now.'

Harry thought it quite odd the interaction between Draco and Hagrid, he wondered when was the last time Hagrid and Draco had met up or even had a chat. He dismissed the idea as soon as a chilling breeze attacked his face forcing him to scowl. He thought he saw Draco smile from the corner of his eye but he had turned his face by the time Harry looked towards him.

In the carriage mostly Harry and Hagrid conversed and Draco stayed quiet. Draco's actions or rather, lack of, were driving Harry mad. He had always believed in the theory _A quiet Draco, is always up to something_. Even though the war was long over and all the peace had been made between the contingents involved and most folks worked together to catch the remaining rogue/former Death Eaters and criminals, there was no reason for Harry to suspect anything from Draco but he only liked it, _tolerated it_, when Draco was making a scene about something. A quiet Draco was making Harry go mad. He kept turning to glance over Draco in midst of his conversations with Hagrid, but Draco would conveniently simultaneously turn to look out the window.

As soon as they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid brought out three mugs and began to boil water. Draco looked out the window from Hagrid's hut to the green space that now had a shelter due to snow. There were a few creatures visible through the window, Draco turned to look at Hagrid who caught his eye and smiled.

'The charms are still holding pretty well, you should go say hello.' Hagrid smiled and Draco grinned, he left through the back door of Hagrid's hut and went into the sheltered green area. Harry was sitting on one of the bulky wooden stools in Hagrid's hut, looking as though he had just been _Stupefied_. 'Oh Harry, you're so quiet, I almost forgot you were here.'

'What is going on Hagrid?' Harry asked still quite stunned.

'Oh when they rescued the Magical Creatures they rescued a baby Unicorn that was quite taken with Draco and Draco with it. He's placed protective charms over the shelter from extreme weather and especially one around the baby Unicorn so nothing can harm it. He's already sent me several owls regarding its health and said he's working on a way to adopt it until it's ready to be sent out into the natural world.'

'Adopt it? Where's he going to keep it?'

'He said that he's already preparing and creating a mini forest in the back of his manor with magic and my help and as soon as the Ministry and the Department of Control of Magical Creatures gives him the _okay_, he's going to take the little thing with him. He's even thinking of holding a class with me in caring for Unicorns!' Hagrid spoke excitedly.

'But Hagrid, I work for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.' Harry stated.

'Yeah, I know that's why I told him to make a good report then you or Ron won't say no to him. Poor fella, he really wanted to work for that Department you know, and he ended up working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hunting like the sorts of his father. Oh, I shouldn't have said that.'

'What do you mean? Why does he work in a Department he doesn't like?'

'Oh Harry, promise you won't say anything…' Harry nodded. 'You and he were applying at the same time for the same position he told me, and you got the job and they asked him if he wanted to still work for the same Department and he said he'd wait it out and try something else, so they stuck him with Law Enforcement, and gave the other position to Ron.'

The door handle jiggled and Draco walked in with holding a baby Unicorn in his arms, his eyes beaming and Harry jumped up to touch the animal.

'Ain't he precious?' Hagrid asked.

'Yeah, he is.' Both Draco and Harry replied at the same time and looked at each other awkwardly.

'Can I hold him?' Harry asked Draco. Draco's lips didn't move but Harry could see the look of a proud parent in Draco's eyes, he nodded a yes.

'Look at that, after all these years, who would have thunk both of you would end up requiring my help, should have stayed in my class while you were still here!' Hagrid spoke pouring the tea in the mugs for his guests. _Hagrid still hasn't forgotten that, after all these years, _Harry thought.

'I know Hagrid, I am sorry. If it makes you feel any better, no one regrets it more than Ron.'

The Unicorn nuzzled into Harry's arms and began to fall asleep. Harry had a look of awe on his face and when he looked up; he noticed that Draco was staring at him, and not the Unicorn. Hagrid cleared his throat and spoke 'You best take him back, looks like he's ready for a nap again. This little fella definitely wasn't being treated properly when Draco found him. He still needs a lot of rest.'

Draco was about to take the baby Unicorn back from Harry when Harry spoke 'I'll do it, I've got to see the other Creatures as well and then I have a few questions for you Hagrid before I submit my final report to the Minister and probably take a recommendation letter from you Hagrid for Dra- um, Malfoy's application.' Harry noticed the unsettling look on Draco's face and simply left the room without acknowledging it.

Twenty minutes later when Harry returned back to the hut he saw Hagrid and Draco laughing and chatting, it was a rather odd site to see. Harry never thought this was something he would ever witness, he'd never even fathomed it, his first thought was that _Ron and Hermione would never believe it_.

An hour later, Harry had all his questions answered and gotten a 'character witness report' for Draco's application. Harry's stomach grumbled, he had skipped breakfast to meet Draco then Hagrid and had only had one cup of tea since the morning. It was almost lunch time and Hagrid had to prepare for his class. Draco and Harry said their goodbyes to Hagrid and returned to the Carriage station area to go back to Hogsmeade Village. The carriage ride was quite silent, Harry didn't know what to say to Draco and Draco continued to simply look out the window taking in the snow. As soon as they exited the carriage, Harry was about to ask Draco if he wanted to grab something to eat but before he had a chance to say anything, Draco spoke. 'Well, thanks for your help with the application, see you Harry,' and he disapparated.

Harry went to the three broomsticks to have lunch before heading back to the Ministry. It was quite empty and Harry was glad, he didn't feel much like socialising with anyone.

* * *

The next day Harry submitted his final report to the Minister and Draco's final application indicating that he supported Draco's appeal to adopt the baby Unicorn and keep it for a few months until he/she was ready to be let out in the wild. The minister told Harry that he needed to interview Draco an additional time, with the questions the Ministry board had for him. It was the second step in the Magical Creature adoption process then the board would make its final decision. Harry was nervous with this task, because he knew now why Draco still held onto such animosity towards him. They had applied for the same job and there's a possibility that they gave it to Harry over Draco due to his celebrity status.

On Friday morning Harry's secretary knocked on his door and entered the office. 'Mr. Potter, Auror Malfoy is here for your 10 am meeting.'

_He's desperate, _harry thought, _he's following the proper channels and being courteous and everything._

Draco entered Harry's office; he wore dark green Auror robes, with the initials 'DM' along with a white collared shirt underneath and a matching green tie. Harry admitted to himself that he could always give one thing off to Draco, _he continuously looked sharp_. After a few routine questions about caring for Magical Creatures, many questions specific towards Unicorn care, Harry paused.

'Something wrong Potter?'

'Can I ask you a personal question?' Harry asked.

'Is it important for my application?'

'No, it's a question from me, for my own personal vindication.' Harry answered.

'Okay. I won't promise I'll answer it, but feel free to ask.' Draco stated.

'Why didn't you accept the job? Was it because you found out you'd be working with me?'

Draco sighed, 'Hagrid told you didn't he?' Harry guiltily nodded. 'I, simply needed time to think about it. I wasn't sure if us working together would be a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I love taking a stab at you, whenever possible, but I just wasn't sure if we'd get any proper work done if we'd just continue being at each other's throat. By the time, I thought I could put up with it because I really did want to work in this Department, they had already offered the position to Weasley.' Draco paused and Harry mulled over the information, 'As you may reckon, it would be one thing to work with you in the first place, than have your best mate get kicked off and take his spot. Besides, I see how he is, he doesn't know anything so it's somewhat bittersweet to see you suffer and pick up all the slag.'

'Wow, that's harsh Malfoy.'

'You said this wouldn't hurt my application process so why not be honest?'

'He's been thinking about switching. He wants more of a challenge. I reckon he's getting bored not doing anything.' Draco didn't say anything and Harry could just imagine the insults Draco possessed in his head. He let go of the topic. 'Well thank you for coming in. I think the board will have a decision made by end of next week.'

'Thanks Potter.'

'Draco.' Harry spoke gently, unsure whether or not he actually made a sound. Draco snapped back to look at Harry. 'Where do you usually hang out after work, on Fridays? I thought maybe I could buy you a pint.'

'There's a place called the Thirsty Scholar. I am usually there on Fridays, but there's no need Potter, I appreciate your help with my adoption process.'

'I'll see you there.'

* * *

Later than evening, Harry arrived at the Thirsty Scholar, it was crowded with the usual after work Friday crowd, Harry spotted Draco sitting at the bar across from the room, his white-blond hair hard to miss.

'Malfoy' Harry said approaching Draco, there were no two seats together open at the bar.

Draco turned around surprised to see Harry, he looked at the bloke sitting to his right and spoke 'Stuart, make room for Potter here. We can't have The Chosen One standing.' Stuart moved over one seat and gestured for Harry to sit.

'Thank you, but that was completely unnecessary.' Harry sat next to Draco attempting to take his coat off and having difficulty. Draco, with an annoyed look on his face, turned to help Harry. He held to the collar of the coat as Harry took out his arms. When the coat removal process was tackled, he nodded a 'Thanks' to Draco. 'So what are you having?'

'Whatever you're buying.' Draco answered.

As the bartender approached them, Harry said 'Two of your specials please.' The bartender returned with two giant jugs of Stout and placed them in front of Draco and Harry. 'Wow, that's impressive,' Harry said. Draco didn't react.

The first twenty minutes the conversations between the two men were quite minimal. Harry continued to drink his Stout without much to say to Draco and Draco didn't instigate any conversation. After Harry finished the giant jug, he ordered another one. He was feeling quite buzzed and had lost himself in his own thoughts.

Draco noticed that Harry seemed quite lost in his thought, he was about to ask something when Luna came out of nowhere. 'Harry!' She said excitedly, 'I see you've found your first affair.'

'First what?' Draco asked.

'Draco is really good as a sexual partner, especially if it's your first time having sex with men, I've heard.' Luna continued. 'Although I would be worried for Ginny if he helps you find out that you're gay too.'

'Luna, what are you doing here?' Harry quickly interrupted her. He didn't want his private matters discussed so publicly.

'I am supposed to meet a friend here, but I seem to be a bit early. I noticed the two of you sitting here so I decided to drop by.' The seat next to Harry where Stuart sat was now empty so Luna too it.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments; Harry wondered what she meant with what she said about Draco. Then Harry realised it and blurted it out to Luna 'You walked into Neville having sex with someone, a bloke, it was Malfoy?' Luna nodded, Harry turned around to look at Draco and spoke 'You had sex with Neville?'

'Not my highest point, I must admit…but the man can…_never mind_.'

'Yeah, I promised Neville, I wouldn't reveal who it was but it's been a while now I am sure he will be okay with you knowing it.'

'Blimey, I can't believe it.' _I wonder if I should tell Ron_. Harry thought. _Probably not._

'What's this bit you talked about having an affair?' Draco asked.

'Nothing.' Harry gulped the rest of his second Stout and stood up, a bit too quickly because he felt woozy. 'I've got to go, I've got to meet Ron, we planned on meeting later tonight.' Harry nodded at Draco 'Good luck with your application Malfoy,' then he turned to Luna 'Luna, try not to tell anyone else about our personal business.' Luna smiled and Harry left.

* * *

Harry hadn't planned on meeting Ron, but he went to their usual pub anyway. Ron wasn't there. He knew the bartender at this Muggle pub fairly well and got his usual drink served to him as he approached the bar.

Harry sat next to a woman that he didn't notice until she said hello to him.

'Oh, Hi. Sorry been a long day.' Harry said. 'Can I buy you a refill?'

The woman smiled, 'Sure, I'll have another Vodka Tonic please.' She then turned to Harry and said, 'I am Sam, Samantha Clearwater.' She had long light brown hair that fell gracefully just below her shoulders. She wore a dark green sleeveless dress with same coloured flats. Harry thought that her dress was the same colour as Draco's Auror robes.

'Nice to meet you Samantha, I am Harry.' The bartender came by again with food menus. 'Are you from around here?' Harry took the food menu, if he were to survive the night; he was going to require nourishment.

'I grew up here, in London I mean. But I live in Italy now; I just popped into town for some business.'

'Oh you've got family here then?' Harry asked, he turned to the bartender and ordered a 'chicken sandwich and chips.'

'No, I've got no family here. Just me. I am staying at the Hotel here, upstairs.'

'Oh, that's convenient.' Harry nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

'You've never done this before?' Sam said.

'Done what?'

'Picked up a woman at a bar.'

'Oh…is it that obvious?' Harry asked nervously.

'Well, yes and no. I would chalk it off to you being quite young, but you've also got a wedding band.'

'Yeah, I've got that.' Harry said staring at this ring and playing with it, twisting it in his finger with his thumb.

'Marital troubles?' Sam asked.

'You could say that.' Harry answered.

Harry's food order had arrived and as he continued to eat and drink, he talked to Samantha. He told her a bit about his issue with Ginny but mostly talked to her about her job and travels, etc. After awhile he asked Sam 'How many of those have you had?' Pointing at her Vodka Tonics.

'Oh about four. Two before you got here, and two after. Why are you worried about the bill?' She joked.

'No, of course not. I was just wondering… if I am going to take you upstairs, I'd like it if you were just a bit sober. That's all.' Harry grinned, he was buzzed and _apparently_ quite the flirt.

The dark haired woman choked on her drink a bit and laughed as she placed the glass back on the counter. She turned to the bartender and spoke 'Check please.' She leaned into Harry to whisper something to him so others couldn't hear. 'I am going to assume that you're quite the patron here, and most of them might be aware that you're married. I am in room 938. Stop by if you wish in twenty minutes.'

Harry nodded, it was happening. Samantha was attractive, dignified, mature, _experienced_. Harry wondered if there was something she could teach him that might tell him what he was missing with Ginny.

* * *

Harry knocked on room 938 exactly twenty five minutes later. Samantha opened the door; everything about her was pretty much the same, except she had washed her face and removed most of her make up. Harry couldn't help himself and he said 'I think I like you more without make up.' She smiled and said 'Already off to a good start I see.'

The hotel room was big and the windows were open, the view was spectacular. Samantha helped Harry remove his coat as he stared out the window taking in the view of the city. She progressed to whisper in his ear 'Can I fix you a drink?' Harry nodded. He closed the curtains and turned to look at Sam. He approached her and turned her around, he began to unzip her dress and it slowly fell on the floor. She turned around to face Harry; she stood in her slip holding a small glass with ice. He took the glass and placed it on the side table. He pulled her in for a kiss as his left hand fingers ran through her hair.

A low groan rumbled through Harry's throat as Samantha slowly trickled her hands down to Harry's trousers and unbuttoned them, reaching his cock. He used his hands to unbutton his shirt as they both walked backwards toward the bed. Harry seemed to enjoy what was happening but also knew in the back of his mind that he did not love this woman, and most likely would never see her again. As they reached the bed and continued kissing, Samantha climbing on top of him, he broke off the kiss. He slightly panted, 'I don't have…' He couldn't exactly bring out his wand to conjure up a Muggle condom or cast a protective spell, she placed her finger on his lips and kissed them, 'Don't worry, I've come prepared.'

'You do this a lot then?' Harry asked.

'Do you really care?' She answered, then continued 'But no, not a lot, I travel prepared.'

A few moments later, she returned, removing his trousers and climbing back on top of him. She let out a soft whisper as Harry filled her, placing both hands on his chest as their hips met. Harry watched her eyes close as she began to move on him and he closed his eyes tilting his head back. All of a sudden he had the image of Draco and Neville having sex in his head, he gasped and shot his head back. Samantha hadn't even noticed. She whispered Harry's name as she was grinding harder against him, moaning against his skin as she rocked back and forth.

Harry tried to forget about the image that had popped in his head and concentrated on the _task at hand_. With one quick motion Harry switched their position, she tied her legs around his waist, it was soon over. Harry moaned, forcing his eyes closed, emptied himself into her. She kissed him furiously, panting, catching her breath but not letting go of his face. He grabbed the box of tissues that was next to the bed and cleaned himself off. He landed, exhausted on the bed as Samantha nuzzled into him closing her eyes.

A few hours later Harry woke up from a dream panting and sweating. He had forgotten where he was. He startled Samantha, who attempted to comfort him.

'I should go.' Harry said.

'Do you want me to call you a taxi?' She asked softly.

'No, I have a way to get home.' Harry was still naked under the sheets when he fell asleep, he got up off the bed feeling self-conscious. He attempted to dress himself quickly without making it look like he was rushing. Samantha stood up off the bed as well wrapping the sheet around her body to see Harry off. Harry thought that he should find that to be sexy, but he didn't. He wondered why. _Is it because I don't love her? Is it because she's not my wife?_ He kissed her goodbye at the door and waited for her to close the door behind him. Harry checked for Muggles up and down the corridor and security cameras. He found a protected corner in the hallway where no one could see him and there wasn't a security camera, he disapparated.

Harry arrived at his house at 12 Grimmauld Place in the living room. It was 3 a.m. He went to the kitchen to make himself some tea before heading to bed, reflecting on his actions of the night, and how weird his day had been.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Curiosity and Desire

**Chapter Three: Curiosity and Desire**

Harry's weekend had been kind of a blur. He was ashamed of his actions of Friday night, he wasn't sure why he had slept with that woman Samantha, he wondered if it was something to prove to himself. What bothered him the most, although he'd never admit to it, was the mental image of Draco and Neville that kept haunting him. _Why do I care?_ He'd think and dismiss the thought altogether.

Saturday night he'd stayed home, and Sunday he went out to lunch with Ron. Ron was returning back to work from his holidays on Monday so he thought he'd catch him up on the entire on goings at work regarding their Department and Draco's part in it and the rescued Magical Creatures business.

Ron in turn discussed in great detail about his trip to Paris with Miranda and how they broke up right after the trip because according to her Ron didn't want to commit. 'I don't know what she wants from me.' Ron commented. 'I took a trip with her, I am not dating anyone else, but she still wants a more _commitment_.' He looked at Harry for answers.

Harry shrugged and stated 'Maybe she thinks because everyone else in your family got married such an early age, maybe she wants a ring.'

'She's crazy if she think she's getting that.'

'You don't think she's the one?' Harry asked.

'How do you even know who **_the one_** is?' Ron shrugged, 'I thought Hermione was the one and look how that turned out.'

Ron had several trust issues disguised as a commitment issue when it came to relationships. Harry knew that he didn't want to commit because he was worried that every girl was going to find someone better, more intelligent, more mysterious, and Ron was Ron _What you see is what you get. _Harry admired that about Ron and he knew Hermione didn't leave him because he wasn't good enough, 'People change' he'd always say to Ron and it wasn't his fault but Ron had yet to believe that.

'Anyway, I guess it's for the better, I was getting bored with her anyway. I need to find someone new for the New Year. Right?' He looked at his best mate for encouragement and Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next week at work was quite monotonous for Harry; however, he was quite surprised to see Ron at his desk every morning before Harry arrived. The adoption process for the baby Unicorn was taking longer than expected. Finally on 25th of January the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was summoned a memo to visit the Malfoy Manor with Mr. Rubeus Hagrid to verify that the necessary arrangements were present for caring for the baby Unicorn. Harry asked Ron if he wanted to go instead of him.

'Go without you, are you mad?' Ron asked.

'Why not, it'll just be you and Hagrid.'

'I am not going to that dreadful place, yet again, and alone.' Ron shook his head. The memories of the manor under the influence of the Dark Lord still gave nightmares to Ron and Harry but Harry had learned to hide them better.

'Okay fine, I am going, will you please come though? I don't know what I will say to the Minister if he asks me why we both didn't go.' Harry pleaded with Ron, and Ron eventually agreed.

The trip was _relatively painless_, Ron thought, Malfoy wasn't there. Ron, Harry and Hagrid were greeted by several house-elves and lead to the back where the forest simulation was. Harry could tell Hagrid had already been there. Hagrid walked them through the small forest, big enough for a baby Unicorn with all the other necessarily living arrangements in place. Hagrid handed both Ron and Harry a parchment with all the requirements for caring for a Unicorn and went through them step by step. Harry was impressed with the attention to detail Malfoy had put in place, Ron was simply bored. They bid their farewell to Hagrid and returned to the office to make a final report approving the next step to the adoption process. Ron complained the entire time to why they were helping Draco Malfoy.

Ginny had been gone for two weeks now and Harry had not heard a response to his owl. His days were quite mundane as no Magical Creature emergency had occurred in all of Europe. At the end of the day, Harry would either go to drinks with Ron after work or headed straight home; he was still ashamed of his actions. He supposed he had proven to himself that if he needed it, it was easy for him to find a sexual partner. Still, he didn't feel the need to be with someone, not as much as Ginny had implied.

Finally Ginny's owl had arrived. Harry told Ron what her letter said, she was going to be 'home' earlier than expected because she wanted to be with the family to celebrate Arthur Weasley's birthday. Then, she would be off on tour recruiting for new players and that would be a three week trip. Ginny's schedule constantly changed and Harry was used to it. It also said: _P.S. We should talk more when I return._ Harry didn't mean to read that part aloud to Ron but he had read it so uninterestingly, he didn't notice it until it was too late.

'Talk, talk about what?' Ron asked.

'Oh you know, married people stuff.' Harry dismissed Ron's question.

The secretary knocked on the door and walked in, 'Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, this arrived for you from the Minister.'

Harry thanked his secretary and opened the parchment. He smiled. 'What is it?' Ron asked.

'It's the approval letter for Draco Malfoy, he is allowed to receive the baby Unicorn from Hagrid and take it to his Manor's forest for it to live until she is fully healthy and able to survive on its own.' Harry spoke beamingly.

'I still don't understand why you care so much.' Ron commented.

'I care because Hagrid cares, Hagrid really supports this so I promised him I'd see it through. That's all.' Harry answered Ron, unsure whether he was convincing Ron or himself.

* * *

Ginny arrived next Sunday morning and later that night was Arthur Weasley's surprise birthday party. Harry hadn't found out until that morning that apparently they were hosting it at 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly arrived an hour after Ginny did at the Potter home. They spent their entire time chatting and setting up the house. The guests started trickling in slowly and finally Ron brought his dad who was pleasantly surprised. Harry and Ginny never got a chance to talk that night, nor the next night because apparently she had many social engagements to attend. Harry had given up. He supposed now they were just these empty shells of a married couple with two very separate lives.

The third night Ginny was visiting she cancelled all her plans because she noticed how 'off' Harry was acting. She prepared a surprise dinner for Harry when he returned home from work. Much to her surprise, Harry said he'd already eaten because he didn't think she would be home.

'Oh, I wish I had let you know earlier.' Ginny said disappointedly.

'Sorry you did so much work and it's all gone to waste.' Harry smiled, he genuinely felt bad. 'You always know when I need something, you still understand me better than anyone.' Harry paused for a moment 'Well there's always room for dessert.' They shared the pumpkin pie on the living room sofa by the fire and Harry opened a bottle of wine for them.

A few moments later Harry decided to come clean. 'I did it you know.'

'Did what Harry?' Ginny asked with a soft voice, completely clueless of what Harry was talking about.

'Slept with someone else.'

'Oh.' Ginny replied with an unreadable reaction. 'When?'

'A few weeks ago. I don't know what had gotten into me. I … '

'It's okay Harry. I am glad you told me.' She paused for a few moments, 'So this is what it feels like.'

'Have you?' Harry asked unable to stop his curiosity.

Ginny didn't answer right away. Then she said 'No.'

'Are you sure because your eyes are saying something else.'

'I kissed someone at one of the promotional events we were doing. He was a young bloke, about twenty, he didn't know who I was. He wasn't a Quidditch fan. He just gave me a compliment and asked me for coffee, I sort of wanted to know what it feels like so I kissed him. But then I stopped, and then we had to go, so that was that.'

Harry chuckled, 'Now, I know what it feels like.'

'I think you're right Harry, if we decide to do this, we shouldn't tell each other.'

'Are you jealous?' Harry asked.

'I am more...unhappy, I'd say. But, I think if you told me who this woman was then I might break her jaw.' Ginny laughed.

'Then, why continue?' Harry asked.

'Maybe we did get married young, maybe we didn't think it through. Maybe we are meant to be together but should we deny ourselves the freedom to what makes us happy, what fills our desire due to some social obligation?'

Harry nodded, 'Honestly, I think you have a point. But, when I slept with that woman, I had nothing but guilt build up inside me. I don't know if I did it for the right reasons… I honestly don't even know why I did it, it wasn't curiosity or desire.'

'Maybe you did it for the wrong reasons, maybe you did it to see how it would feel. It happened, you told me, and it's not the end of the world.' Ginny smiled. 'Now the question is where do we go from here?'

'I think this is a very thin and fragile road that'll lead to either a break up of our marriage in the end or a revelation of a longing to be with each other. It's a very dangerous game.' Harry answered. Ginny nodded but didn't say anything. 'But, I also respect your wishes and I think if you think that we should actually give it a try, then we should. As long as we are being safe and make sure no one gets hurt in the process.'

The rest of Ginny's visit flew by fast and quite pleasantly. It seemed to Harry that this revelation had brought him and his wife a bit closer together. They were laughing more and were enjoying each other's company more. _Or, _he thought, _I could be completely delusional_, _that remains to be seen._

* * *

After Ginny left, Harry continued to go out with or without his friends after work. He began to enjoy being out again without any shame, guilt or nervousness. Nothing much had changed for him, and he had started to train himself from letting his thoughts progress over what Ginny would be doing. They had both agreed to not tell the other of any 'encounters' they had so Harry thought it to be pointless to think about it at all.

Ginny had been gone for two weeks and work had been boring for two weeks that Harry and Ron had picked up responsibilities for other Departments at the Ministry to help with the paperwork. It seemed that every Department was having a catastrophe whereas Magical Creatures was completely uninterrupted. The peace had finally been broken when Auror Potter and Weasley received another memo for a 'routine assessment' to the Malfoy adoption. The minister had requested one of the Department heads to visit the Malfoy manor and check up on the condition of the Unicorn adopted by Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at Ron who gave the look of 'don't look at me mate' in his eyes and Harry sighed, 'Fine, I'll go' he said to Ron who predictably did not protest.

Harry sent an owl to the Malfoy Manor requesting an appointment for Friday, 27th of February for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to create a _Routine Assessment _for the wellbeing of a recently adopted baby Unicorn to ensure that the new guardians were complying with Ministry regulations and that the Magical Creature in question was well taken care of.

The next morning Draco stormed into Harry and Ron's office with the parchment in hand glaring at Harry. Harry noticed that today Draco wore silver robes with his initials on them and he wondered _How many unique styles of robes does he own._ Harry completely missed the glaring he received from Draco or the glowering look Ron had on his face for Draco barging into their office.

Draco held up the piece of parchment up and spoke 'No need to be so formal Potter, see you Friday at 3 pm.' Again, Draco walked out with the same dynamism he walked in with.

'Bloody nerve he's got. If it were up to me, I'd take the Unicorn back just to spite him.'

* * *

On Friday Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor at 2:55 pm an elf appeared in front of him suddenly and greeted him warmly. Harry entered the Manor and was seated in the living room with tea. The house elf told Harry that Master Draco would be coming by to meet him shortly. Harry waited a few minutes in the living room before getting up to look around the room at all the art and the books. He found it to be quite impressive and wondered if Hermione had seen all the volumes on these bookshelves. Since Snape and Draco still continued to be in touch he wondered if Hermione ever came to the Manor. His thoughts were distracted by the footsteps approaching, Harry turned around to look and saw Malfoy with his hair slicked back and wearing dark grey robes. They didn't look like work robes Harry thought.

'Going somewhere after this?' Harry asked.

'No, why?'

'Just you're quite dressed up, is all.'

'These are my formal robes to greet Ministry officials.'

'I thought you said there was no need to be formal?' Harry asked.

'If you're ready…' Draco said ignoring Harry's question.

Harry followed Draco to the back of the living room where there seemed to be another passageway that leads to the back of the Manor. Harry had always been impressed with the size and the depth of the Malfoy Manor the few times he'd been to visit after the war. _I wonder how many secrets it holds_.

'Where are your parents Malfoy?' Harry asked curiously. He noticed that the last time he visited with Hagrid and Ron, they weren't here either.

'They are in Wales until mother's birthday visiting the Greengrass family that mother is quite close with.' Draco answered coldly walking in front of harry. They had reached the garden and just a few short steps they would reach the forest.

'Greengrass family as in…'

'Yes Daphne from our year and her sister Astoria, that I was engaged to be married with. But as you may know -thanks to the Prophet- the engagement was short lived due to some complications beyond anyone's control.'

'Meaning you're gay.'

'Yes Potter, you really need everything spelled out for you don't you?' Draco retorted.

'Sorry, not my business anyway.' Harry answered.

'Here we are.'

As soon as Harry and Draco entered the 'mock forest' the baby Unicorn came running to Draco. Although it had only been six weeks since the last time Harry had held the Unicorn in his arms she had developed twice in size. 'She looks quite pleased to see you.' Harry commented to Draco who had knelt down to play with her. _And you with her_, Harry thought.

'What can I say she's got impeccable taste.' Draco joked playing with the baby Unicorn.

'How do you know it's a _she_?' Harry asked.

'I don't, I just get the feeling and Hagrid didn't say anything otherwise.'

'How long do you plan on keeping her?'

'You mean you're allowing me to continue?' Draco spoke with a surprise tone to his voice.

'Well, I still have to do a full report, walk around the forest and all that, but given if you pass this supposed assessment, you shall continue to keep her here.' Harry answered.

'Hagrid said it's best to let them go free after the first year. So perhaps for the rest of the year and then he will deliver it to other Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts where other Unicorns will care for her. I am safe for a while from her because she's a baby but as Unicorns get older, they get quite dangerous and also generally prefer the touch of a woman. The little ones,' Draco paused to pick up the baby as it were his own child and continued to pet it as it nuzzled itself in Draco's neck, '...don't mind men so much because they're just cute and fluffy and like everybody.' Draco grinned looking at the Unicorn.

'You should be careful or you will turn into Hagrid.' Harry joked.

'As if.' Draco scoffed. Draco let go of the Unicorn and it ran away again. He then continued to walk with Harry answering the assessment questions as Harry evaluated the conditions of the forest and the Unicorn's food and rest areas.

'You really do know a lot about Unicorns Draco and other Magical Creatures from what I hear from Hagrid. You should really consider reapplying to work in my Department, and once Ron leaves I am sure they'll make you co-head in no time.'

'I really don't think that's going to work.' Draco answered.

They headed back to the Manor but not before Harry had the opportunity to pet and play with the Unicorn as well for a few moments. 'Did you give her a name?'

'Yeah, Sissy.' Draco answered, 'After my mother.'

'What does she think about that?'

'She hasn't met her yet, but she thought it was rather kind of me to do so.'

'Listen Draco, I should tell you. I think the Ministry is aware that your parents are out of town, I am not sure if they know when they are returning. There might be a concern for caring for Sissy after Lucius returns. You might have to put some charms that would restrict anyone else entering your forest without sanction.'

'Why my father?' Draco asked protectively.

Harry let out a quiet sigh, _this is going to be awkward_. 'I am not sure if you're aware but during my first year at Hogwarts there were quite a few Unicorns murdered because Voldemort needed Unicorn blood to survive. I believe that the Ministry thinks that once your father, a former Death Eater, returns then who knows if he will try to do anything…' They had returned back to the living room Harry was at initially upon his arrival to the Manor.

'What are you saying Potter?' Draco screamed at harry that caused the house-elf drop the tray of snacks he was carrying.

'I am not saying anything Malfoy, I think it's completely stupid but this afternoon before I was headed here the Minister told me what the board is concerned with and I am just passing along the message to you. I will write and submit a report that will indicate that Sissy is completely safe. But you know how they are, they will create conflict where it's unnecessary.' Harry spat out his words in one breath, then he continued, 'Believe it or not, I am on your side Malfoy. I am on Hagrid's side and if Hagrid thinks your Unicorn is perfectly safe, then so do I.'

Draco was silent for a few moments, 'Okay, thanks Potter.'

'When do your parents return?' Harry paused. 'In case they ask, I don't know when your mother's birthday is.'

'It's March, but they said they'll probably be going to France after that and be back by April.'

'Okay, so I will put April in my report and say that once the Manor's other inhabitants are returned, you will be placing more protective charms on the 'mock forest' for Sissy's security. Do you agree?'

'Yes.'

'Excellent.'

'Do you want a drink?'

'Sure. Nothing too strong though. I have sort of given up on heavy drinking.' Harry said.

'Since when?'

'16th of January. I had a drink or two during Ginny's dad's birthday party but nothing since then that was earlier this month.'

'That's a shame.' Draco said.

'Why?'

'Because you get a lot more interesting when you've had a few too many.'

'How would you even know, you haven't seen my pissed since…' Harry paused.

'Four years ago, before you were engaged to the Weasley girl. Yeah, I know. You were on your way there that night, 16th of January before Luna dropped by.'

'Yeah, did she say anything after I left?'

'Only that you might be back in the market.'

'Oh Merlin, so much for asking her to keep it quiet.' Harry groaned.

'Don't blame her, I promised her something for her next article on _Gay Wizards_, so she spilled a little bit of information towards me. Don't be so hard on yourself, not everyone's first marriage is an only marriage.'

'My marriage is perfectly fine, thanks.' Harry snapped back.

'Don't get cross with me, you had your doubts going in, that's all I am saying.'

'How would you even know?' Harry could feel his face turning red with fury.

'You told me you tosser.'

'What? When?' Harry asked completely enraged and confused.

'That night, four years ago when you got pissed. You were so drunk you could barely walk straight, I had to hold onto you.' Draco paused.

'Yeah and Hagrid found us or something like that.'

'Yeah, something like that.' Draco said.

'Is that why you hate me?' Harry asked.

'What…'

'You tried to kiss me.' Harry said and saw a look of uncertainty in Draco's eyes. 'That's why you hate me, because you tried to kiss me, and I was probably too pissed to realise it, I must have rejected you, that's why Hagrid thought we were fighting. All this time, I thought you hated me because I got the job you wanted, but it's more than that… you hate me because you attempted to kiss me and I disregarded it.'

'That's what you think? That's what you remember?' Draco asked.

'I don't remember much from that night, but yes, that's what I think.' Harry answered.

'Hold on.' Draco said and left the room, he returned a few moments later with a small glass vial in his hand and removed his wand from his robe. Draco closed his eyes and sighed, he then placed the wand on the right side of his head and a blue light shimmered, he was copying a memory out of his mind and placed it into the vial. 'Take this and get the hell out of my house.'

'I don't understand why you're acting like this.' Harry said.

'Leave.' Draco turned around and left the room.

Harry, confused, held onto the vial and all of his other work materials and disapparated.

* * *

Harry arrived home, utterly confused by and annoyed at Draco Malfoy. He felt as though he needed to get out of the house. He needed to go somewhere different and not deal with his life at the moment. He placed all his work items on the coffee table in the living room and went to his room to change out of his robes. He changed into basic Muggle clothing. He put on his coat and apparated to his second favourite Muggle bar called 'The Blue Cafe.' He apparated into a dark corner of the alley behind the bar where he knew it was safe to Apparate to. He then progressed to enter the Blue Café. He had been there a few times before but not enough to be remembered by the staff there.

It was still early and the establishment was quite empty. Harry ordered a 'Scotch neat' and began to sip it. A girl sitting at the end of the bar caught his eye and he smiled at her. He asked the bartender to buy her a drink on his tab. A few minutes later, she came to sit next to him. Her name was Sandra, who worked at a bookshop not too far from the Blue Café and apparently stopped by after her shift sometimes. Harry noticed the pattern. He was frustrated, had arrived at a bar to relieve some tension and began talking to a pretty woman. This is a freedom he didn't have before and now he does, the thought of _this is what I want to do?_ had crept up in the back of his mind and he suppressed it with the thought _Ginny's probably out there somewhere doing the same thing._

Several drinks and a few hours later, the music had turned up and Sandra asked Harry to dance. They danced for a while and in the heat of the moment, Harry turned Sandra around and kissed her. There weren't a lot of people on the dance floor, but enough for it not to be odd to be kissing like that. Sandra jumped on the opportunity as soon as Harry's lips touched hers. A few passionate moments later Harry stopped. He said, 'I am sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. I am too drunk.'

'I don't mind.' Sandra replied.

'I am sure, but I do. I am so sorry.' Harry left the Blue Café and walked down the street for a few moments. He found another alley where he decided to cross through to the other side. The other side of the street was quite quiet and Harry waited. He thought hard and simply waited. His back was against a wall but he was crouched down. He wasn't sure if he was going to cry or vomit. Seven minutes later The Knight Bus pulled up to take him home.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at his home, he had sobered up a bit. He noticed that the vial that Draco had given him was still placed at the coffee table on top of his work papers. He grabbed the vial and headed upstairs to his study. There stood a small stone basin covered under a white sheet. It had been a while since Harry had used a Pensieve but he still managed to keep one in his home. He removed the cover and saw the silvery substance floating around. He poured in the contents of the vial and watched them mix. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to see in this memory and he was apprehensive whether or not he should continue.

Harry placed his face into the silvery substance, he was transported back four years ago, the night he and Draco were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Draco, 18 years old sat talking and laughing until Draco punched him on the shoulder.

'You prat.' Draco said.

'No I am being serious though. She said that she's expecting a ring sometime this year, hopefully before Ginny's 18th birthday.'

'And what do you think?' Asked Draco.

'I don't know, I am confused most of the time. She cares too much about her career and I wonder if it's the same...it's not the same anymore.'

'Then why don't you tell her that if she's expecting a ring for her daughter, then she should tell her daughter to act like a better girlfriend.' Draco answered. _The older Harry_ was confused but he was caught up to the conversation now. He somewhat remembered this moment. He remembered how Molly was pressuring Harry to propose to Ginny before she 'flew away' with her Quidditch team and found a better mate.

'You try telling Molly Weasley what's on your mind.' The young Harry was slurring now, truly indicating his level of drunkenness. 'I don't know, I do love her but I don't know if I want to marry her, you know. Maybe in ten years or something.'

'Then don't give into the pressure. Why is it that -the boy who lived- is scared of Mother Weasley.' Draco scoffed.

'You don't know them.' The two men were quiet for a few moments then Harry spoke again, 'You want to get out of here, go somewhere else, maybe somewhere less crowded?'

'Alright, let's go.' Draco answered and as they stood up Harry stumbled a bit. The older Harry noticed that though his younger version was quite done for, Draco was still pretty sober. 'Maybe it's time for you to go home.' Draco spoke again.

'Yeah, you can take me home. That's alright with me.' Harry grinned. The look of discomfort was written all over Draco's face.

Draco helped a stumbling Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron as they progressed towards Diagon Alley. 'We'll walk around for a bit and see how you feel. If you feel better then I'll take you home otherwise you might have to spend the night here at the Cauldron.' Draco said.

As they walked Harry held onto Draco, the older Harry noticing his younger version being flirty, 'Okay as long as you stay with me.' The young Harry said. 'You know Draco, you're alright. I've always thought that. You're more than alright,' they had stopped walking and Harry pushed Draco against the wall in the dark alley, 'you've got these eyes, they're so… incredible, do you know that?'

The older Harry stood stunned again, just as he was stunned at Draco and Hagrid's interaction at Hogwarts a month and a half ago, he couldn't believe his younger self's actions. _Is this a tampered memory?_ He wondered to himself.

The young Harry leaned in, he used his right leg to separate Draco's legs and placed himself in between them, then he leaned in some more and kissed Draco. The older Harry watched closely, Draco kissed him back, his tongue was visible as he slid into Harry's mouth. The older Harry reacted by touching his lips, wondering if he could feel it right now. Then Draco paused, he pushed Harry away and said 'Potter, what are you doing? You're drunk, you've got a girlfriend.'

'I know, but I've been telling you all night, I don't want her.'

'Then what are you going to do?' Draco asked.

'Let her go.' Harry answered.

'And this?'

'This is something I want to explore.' Harry answered.

'I don't play games Potter, don't lie to me.' Draco spoke brashly.

'I am not lying…' the young Harry's sentence was interrupted by a husky voice.

'Harry! You alright? Who are you talking to? Oh it's Draco Malfoy, are you two back at it again, fighting again in the middle of the night?'

Draco pushed up from against the wall and spoke 'No Hagrid, we were just getting drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and went out for a walk. Why don't you take Harry home? He's quite done for, for the night and I should be leaving as well.'

The older harry was pulled away from the memory and found himself back in his study.

'I can't believe it.' Harry whispered to himself. 'How did I not remember this?'

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review, tell me what you think, criticize the hell out of it!**


	4. Something Shiny

**Warning: This is a semi Snape/Hermione centric chapter - although there is very much a Draco/Harry storyline too!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Something Shiny**

* * *

When Harry returned to work on Monday he avoided Draco all day and continued to dodge him for the rest of the week. It wasn't terribly difficult since Draco never attempted to cross paths with him anyway. Harry was embarrassed for his actions from four years ago, the worst was the fact that he had spent four years thinking Draco was upset with him for his rejection when in reality it was he, who had toyed with Draco's emotions.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Harry said to himself. He wondered whether he should talk to one of his friends about what had happened and what he could do to make peace with Draco. The realisation had hit him eventually, 'There is no peace-making with Draco. This was Draco Malfoy, who would much rather die holding a grudge than making peace.' _Not with me anyway, he'd already reached out to him and I messed all of that up, why will he want to speak to me again outside of professional courtesy_?

Harry's first step was to write a letter to Hermione. He asked when she was free so he could pop by and have a chat about things going on in his life. Hermione was quick to respond and they had set up a time on Saturday afternoon for tea. _Unfortunately, _Harry thought, _it was at Snape's house_. Hermione and Snape had been 'officially' together for over two years, yet they still had their own residences. Even though, Harry knew that Hermione spent almost every night at Snape's home.

After Snape had been discharged from St. Mungo's in 1998, McGonagall had written to him requesting to return to Hogwarts to teach _Defence against the Dark Arts_, if his health permitted. Snape replied to her stating that he would be able to return after the Christmas holidays in 1999. Hermione and Snape remained friends and in constant communication via owls whilst he was at Hogwarts. Ron's jealousy had taken the best of him and was always resentful of Hermione's fondness of Snape, although she had promised Ron that they never discussed any private matters about her romantic relationship with him and that their discussions mostly discussed potions, and charms. If anything, Hermione had told Ron, it was her who constantly pried in Snape's private matters getting him to discuss his suppressed love and emotional past.

Harry knew the details of Ron and Hermione's quarrels because he was frequently caught in the middle. He knew of the innocent friendship Hermione spoke of and the jealousy Ron exclaimed. Harry always had his suspicions towards the _supposed innocent_ friendship with Snape but he dare never spoke anything because he didn't want Hermione to think he was taking Ron's side. Eventually Hermione and Ron realised that their differences couldn't be reconciled and their relationship ended. Hermione concentrated on her career as a Children's storybook writer and applied to several Muggle universities in England to study French and English Literature. Ron, sulked for a few months, then began a series of dating events that lead to nothing but gossip in the Prophet. He didn't mind it though, Harry knew, as long as it made him look like he was over Hermione, he was fine with it.

It didn't surprise Harry that later that year on New Year's Eve Hermione had gotten a bit drunk and confessed to him all about her feelings for Snape. He found it rather disturbing for a short while simply because Snape was twenty years older and once used to be in love with his mother. However, he loved and supported Hermione like a sister and promised her he would be there for her, no matter what happened. Harry convinced a sober Hermione the next day that she should admit to Snape how she felt, especially since she had said that she knew that he felt something for her too, more than a bond between a former student and a former professor, more than just pure unadulterated friendship.

Hermione wrote to Harry nearly everyday accounting her conversations with Snape, her plans, her feelings. He felt as though he was her personal journal. He didn't mind it though, he was vicariously living through Hermione since his marriage was simply on and off from the beginning as Ginny always left for duties towards her professional Quidditch team and Ron's dating life was nothing but utterly pathetic. Besides Hermione, he only had his work to look forward to which he did completely cherish even in the slow times.

Hermione professed her love to Snape on his birthday in January of 2000 and he didn't respond to her sentiments until June. His feelings were equally true and intense for Hermione but he wished to finish out the school year and submit his resignation before taking on the step of courting her. He didn't want her name spoiled for being involved with her old professor, nor did he want the school to be tainted for employing a professor involved with a former student. After he submitted his resignation, he invited Hermione over for dinner and formally requested to pursue a romantic relationship. The intricate details of the night, the conversations, the dinner were all written in her letter to Harry. Harry assumed that if they had had sex that night, she probably would have mentioned it too. He felt it safe to assume that they continued to formally court for several weeks if not months before taking on the next step. By that time, Hermione was too involved in her Literature courses and her relationship to continue writing to Harry frequently. Harry was always impressed with Hermione's ability to wait patiently for several months for Snape's response. Her friendship with him didn't quiver even if she had thought that her feelings were unreciprocated. He always admired that about Hermione, she always stayed on target.

For simply these reasons Harry wondered if Hermione would be the best person to talk to about his situations. He didn't know what he wanted to do in his marriage, and further, he didn't know how he felt about Draco. Did he wish to pursue a friendship? If it is just his forgiveness he seeks, how should he go about it? He knew that Hermione would have the answers, if not; at least she would have some ideas on how he could tackle his emotions and make sense of them.

Saturday at 3pm Harry arrived at the Snape residence. Harry wondered how long it would be until it finally _officially_ becomes the Granger-Snape residence. The last time Harry was here was in January when he and Ginny had attended a small dinner party for Snape's birthday celebration. It wasn't much of a celebration than rather a really awkward dinner, Harry had thought. Hermione had set up a tent in the back yard with tables and fancy decorations and invited a few of her friends and a few of Snape's students that had still kept in touch with them. The atmosphere inside the tent on the dodgy backyard of the home on Spinner's End was extremely contrary to the rest of the neighbourhood. When guests walked into the house through the tiny sitting room to the small hallway towards the backyard, it was almost as though they had walked through a portal to an entirely new realm. The lights were brighter, the music was lively and the warmth of the party neutralised the detachment of the bitter cold January evening. Even though Harry felt awkward at the birthday celebration he was still impressed with Hermione's persistence of making it a social event for everyone involved.

A few Ministry officials had also popped by, mostly that worked with Snape. After his Hogwarts career, Snape had become an independent consultant for the Ministry in determining harmful potions and other aspects of the Dark Arts that young Aurors at the Ministry would not be too familiar with. According to Hermione, Snape rather enjoyed being an independent consultant; it gave him time for his own writing and potion brewing. Harry knew that the Headmistress at Hogwarts and other professors had requested Snape to return as a professor but Hermione told Harry that 'he rather enjoyed his independence.'

When Harry arrived at the front door of the house, he saw a note posted on the glass intended for him. It instructed him to come through the hallway to the backyard. Harry figured since it was still early March and the weather was still quite bleak, Hermione would be sitting in her warm tent, undoubtedly charmed of a nice summer glow. Harry walked through the hallway slowly, he was afraid to make a sound. He wasn't sure where Snape would be at this time and in case he was in the house, he didn't want to make his presence known. Harry approached the door at the end of the hallway that opened up to the backyard. Through the window he saw Snape and Hermione sitting in the tent. Snape was sitting up on a sort of bench, _the tent was charmed to make the inside look like a peaceful garden_, and Hermione was sitting in Snape's lap, reading a book. _They look so peaceful together._ Harry thought it looked so effortless. Snape had one hand stroking Hermione's hair and the other holding a book as he read it, Hermione rested her back on the armchair of the bench. Harry thought it looked so sensual, yet so natural, so _intimate_. He couldn't help but feel somewhat envious yet happy. He was envious for the fact that he never shared a moment such as this with anyone in his life, including his wife, and happy because the man, _the bravest man he had ever known_, was finally at peace in his life.

Harry did not want to show up in the garden unannounced so he attempted to cough loudly behind the glass door before opening it. He acted as though he hadn't seen the intimate moment that Snape and Hermione were captivated in. As he left the hallway and darted towards the tent, the garden, he attempted not to make eye contact right away. As he looked up, surely enough, Hermione was standing and Snape had crossed his legs. They truly had not wished to be interrupted in their previous manner, and Harry was glad that he hadn't made the moment more awkward.

Hermione was delighted to see Harry and she jumped at him and locked him in a tight embrace. Harry grinned back at Hermione and whispered 'I've missed you.' She smiled back and nodded.

Snape stood up from the garden bench and gave Harry a curt nod. 'Potter.'

'Severus.' Harry replied smiling.

'Honestly.' Hermione rolled her eyes. She gestured Harry to sit and looked at Snape, 'Are you leaving?'

'Yes, I thought of giving you two some privacy. I'll send some tea.' Snape looked at Harry then at Hermione and displayed a small smile.

It was always awkward to see Snape smile in such a manner, Harry thought. He also noticed that his once yellowish teeth had a normal colour of white now and the wrinkles on his forehead were slightly diminishing along with the bags under his eyes. Harry reflected on a quote he had read somewhere and thought it applied in this situation, '_Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age_.' If it was true, Snape was looking younger by the year.

'So what's going on Harry? Your owl indicated an urgent need to talk.' Hermione asked as Snape left the tent to return to the house.

'Yeah.' Harry spoke as he took a seat at the bench across from the one Hermione and Snape were sat at. He noticed right away that the softness of the garden bench was quite comfortable than one would imagine. He felt very soporific. 'I've just got some stuff going on and thought I'd run it by you since you're the only one removed far enough from everyone but still my friend who'd take my side, I guess.' Harry noticed he was rambling.

'Okay, tell me everything.' Hermione said. He was glad that she didn't act like he was being an idiot.

'Okay, where to start. So, Ginny's told me she wants an 'open marriage' meaning that when she's not around, we have the freedom to shag whoever we want. Then I had a cross with Malfoy, and he gave me a memory from four years ago and turns out that I was ready to break off my relationship for him and I kissed him and everything. I don't really know how I didn't remember that, even if I was extremely pissed. Now I don't know where we stand, as friends because I tried to be his friend again after the thing at Hagrid's… did you know him and Hagrid are all like pals now?' Harry paused.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just nodded.

'Hermione! Say something.'

'You know how Draco is, you just have to buy him something shiny and he'll get over it.' Hermione said.

'What?' Harry asked astonished.

'I knew it would come to this…' Hermione spoke. 'I had warned you about this Harry.'

'Warned me about what?' Harry asked confused.

'You asked me to obliviate your memory, and I told you it wouldn't work. I told you that if you had doubts they'd creep back in your life. And, they have.'

'Obliviate?'

'Do you want a memory from me too Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I don't understand Hermione. I am so confused right now.'

'Harry,' Hermione began. 'I know about your kiss between you and Draco from four years ago. You told me about it, Severus told me about it…'

'How does **_Snape _**know?' Harry interrupted her.

'You forget that -**_Severus_**- is Draco's Godfather. He comes over at least once a week for dinner; he has been for the past few years that I've been here and even before that. Whatever Severus knows, I know, _naturally_.' Hermione paused. 'I know of your kiss because you told me about it, then you told me that you felt embarrassed and you wanted me to erase that memory because you were sure Draco wouldn't want anything to do with it and you wanted to concentrate on your relationship with Ginny. I knew, I knew it was a bad idea but you didn't want to hear it. And, above all, I am your friend first, and I respected your wishes. I of course told Severus about it, but we've kept that from Draco. He's never spoken to me about the incident, and we've never told him that you purposely erased that incident from your memory.'

'So, what should I do?'

'You should ask for his forgiveness. If he reminded you of the incident, then clearly he is hurt. He may not want to be with you or anything like that, but he's obviously hurt Harry. If you wish to have some sort of a friendship with him, if you wish to be forgiven for your past mistakes, you should talk to him… not sure he'll listen to you but you should try.' Hermione answered.

'Be forgiven for my mistakes? What about his mistakes. How he's treated you all those years we were at Hogwarts, and he almost killed Ron.'

'Yeah I know.' Hermione answered and Harry glared at her as though she was too forgiving. 'Draco…' Hermione began, 'Was brought up in tough circumstances. He wasn't taught compassion, he was taught that anything, and everything can be bought. Loyalty isn't earned, it's bought. It has taken Severus years to teach him otherwise. This tent that we stand in, this tent that every season, with a flick of a wand can be turned into any sort of mood we wish, is a gift from Draco. It is the most expensive thing, the only thing of value we own. It's from Draco, as a token of his apology to me. He didn't know how to apologise properly so he bought me the most expensive gift he could think of. Severus had once casually told him that I hated the cold and eerie feeling of Spinner's End and Draco bought this little piece of warmth for me, as a token of his apology. We've had several conversations over the past year, Draco and I and of course I've forgiven him. I never told you anything about them because he'd asked me to keep it a secret. I wouldn't say that he's a dear friend or anything, but after all these years, he'd definitely someone I know I could call upon if I was in trouble.'

'So basically he's bought your forgiveness.' Harry retorted.

'No. You're not listening to what I am saying Harry.' Hermione exclaimed. In a flash a tray of tea and snacks appeared in the garden. Hermione decided to calm herself and pour them tea. 'I am saying that you have to ask for his forgiveness. Ignoring him is not going to work. That's what you have been doing for four years. That is if you wish to develop some sort of friendship with him. Otherwise, you can continue as you are, but I doubt it'll work since you are the one in charge of his adoption case, you're going to have to face him soon enough.'

'Unless I send Ron to do it.' Remarked Harry, which made Hermione snort and they both laughed as they sipped on to their tea.

'How is Ron?' Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

'Good, I think. You know, screwing around, trying to find 'the one' then breaking her heart. He misses you though. We both do, the friendship I mean. I think he'd be okay if you reached out to him.'

'Yeah, soon.' Hermione answered.

'Yeah, that's what you say every time and we are just all slowly drifting apart.' Harry answered.

'So, the open marriage fact,' Hermione conveniently changed the topic, Harry noted. 'Thoughts on that?'

'Well ever since it was brought to the plate, I tried it a few times. I don't think I can do it. Not that I am jealous of Ginny, I mean, I didn't even think about that. It's not about the fact that I would be jealous that she was doing it behind my back, but I am just not the type of person who is going to go out and find someone to sleep with just because I can, I mean it's got to involve some sort of feelings for me, you know?'

'So do you think after all this, ten years from now, when her Quidditch career is over you'd want to get back to normal? To a monogamous relationship?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know,' Harry answered, 'Maybe. Maybe it will be out of her system; maybe she'll want a family by then.'

'And until then, what are you going to do? Just wait for her?' Hermione asked.

'She waited for me, while I was out searching for Horcruxes.' Harry answered.

'Yeah, she didn't suggest or you didn't suggest then that you should sleep with other people until it's convenient for the two of you to be together.' Hermione retorted with a hint of disdain, 'That's not what relationships are Harry. You know for it to be true.'

'What do you know Hermione? You went from Ron to Snape in an instant.' Harry snapped.

Hermione sighed. She knew she had to be the mature one in this conversation / discussion. 'It's not that easy Harry. I am not using myself as an example for you, but since you've brought it up, I might as well. After the war, Ron and I began having sex right away. We didn't have much of a _relationship_. We both fancied each other and once that was established, and the war was over, there was no stopping us. In there, laid the problem. Yes, we got along well for years, by well, I mean, we both had banters but that's what kept us attracted to each other, the sexual tension that had been there since we were what… 14 years old? Then after the war, all the post war anger, fear, remorse built into one giant ball of emotion that was only released through sex. Not emotions, not talk of feelings but sex. Why do you think it was so easy to fall for someone else, like Severus? We didn't share sexual tension, we shared our minds, our hearts were one... Harry, _'It is easy to take off all your clothes and have sex; people do it all the time. But, opening up your soul to someone, letting them into your spirit, thoughts, fears, future, hopes, and dreams… that's being naked.' _Harry, can -you- tell me that's what you share with Ginny, with your wife that you promised yourself to for all eternity?'

'That's what I thought I had with Ginny,' Harry said sadly. 'But, I guess I was wrong. So what does it mean?' Harry felt lost.

'I don't know. Maybe it means that you should now take this time to explore your interests. Not necessarily have sex with whoever you feel like it, but also figure out what you want to do. You've got loads of opportunities in front of you, you could travel, do charity work, pick up a new hobby. Maybe this is a wakeup call for you to live your life?' Hermione answered.

'So you think I should just pack my bag and leave the country if I feel like it?' Harry asked.

'Why not? What was stopping you before?' Hermione asked in return.

'I don't know. Nothing I guess.' Harry answered.

'Harry, if you want any sort of lesson from me, know that the one that's meant for you, is worth waiting for and they think the same for you. Yeah, you think that I am the one who's sacrificed, I am the one who waited, months, years for Severus to come around, but now, he's the one who's willing to wait for me. Yeah, I wanted to let him know how I felt, and you helped me with that, but just because I told him of my feelings did not mean I wanted to get married the next day. We are still dating; I am still in University, finishing my Graduate studies. Now, he's the one waiting for me, for me to be ready for the next move. It's a lot of give and take, relationships, I mean, and you have to know who you are and what you want before you can try to make someone else happy. '

Harry nodded and as though he had been standing right outside the tent the entire time, Snape entered. Hermione's face lit up to see him, Harry noted, _she truly had met the one for her_.

Harry thanked Hermione for her talk with him and the tea. He smiled graciously towards Snape that had caught him by surprise. He nodded towards both of them and left, he walked through the hallway towards the entrance of the house and disapparated.

Harry willingly found himself in Diagon Alley. He was standing outside a shop called 'The Greenhouse of you needs,' an herb store owned by Neville Longbottom. Harry's next attempt to understand the mysteries of Draco Malfoy would be to converse with the only man he knew that had been 'intimate' with him.

* * *

It was an early Saturday evening, and the store had not had much business that day, Neville had thought that he might close early in order to prepare for his revelries of the night. He heard the door chime and as he turned, he saw his old pal, Harry Potter, walk in.

'Harry, what a nice surprise!?' Neville exclaimed.

'Neville. I hope I am not disturbing you.' Harry responded equally excited to see his friend.

'No, of course not. The store's been pretty empty today, I was just thinking of closing.' Neville flicked his wand and the store sign switched to 'close' and the curtains began to draw themselves. 'Here have a seat, let me get you something to drink.' He returned a few moments later with two small glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

'How are you doing Nev?' Harry asked as Neville poured them two shots.

'Just great. Business is good. You?'

'Fine, not much to complain. I just spent the afternoon with Hermione, so thought I'd pop in and pay you a visit too.' Harry smiled and they clanked their small glass and drank the shot.

'At Snape's?' Neville asked, shuddering partially due to the shot of the Firewhiskey, partly because of his still-present fear of Snape.

Harry laughed. 'Yeah. He's still just as intimidating and eerily quiet.'

Neville shuddered and took another shot.

'Neville, can I ask you a personal question?'

'Of course Harry.'

'How did you get about shagging Malfoy?'

'Blimey, you talked to Luna didn't you?' Neville shook his head, 'Not my finest moment.'

Harry chuckled; it was the exact thing Draco had said two months ago about Neville. _Interesting_, he thought. 'Yeah she sort of brought it up once. I was at a pub with Malfoy, we were having an after work drink and she mentioned it, something about he's a good sexual partner.' Harry felt a bit uncomfortable.

'Yeah, the quick version is that there's this Underground Wizarding Private Club -_UWPC_- it's basically a gay club for Wizards and I ran into him there. I was still with Luna and I sort of just went to check it out. I had told her about it and she was fine with that. Then I ran into Malfoy and I got to talking to him about you know, never been with a bloke and I wouldn't even know what I would and he offered…'

'He offered?' Harry exclaimed.

'Well, not exactly. We were just talking and he offered to introduce me to someone but I said I wanted to learn from someone I knew, so I asked him to show me. He said he wasn't interested in me like that, and I said I wasn't interested in him either. I was pissed, I started telling him how he was so arrogant and I hated people like that, and pure-bloods would never be my type so I think he took me up on the idea just so he could hold it over my head. _Typical Slytherin_.' Neville shook his head, 'Then we went over to my flat because, well we bloody well couldn't go to the Manor. Then Luna walked in on us midway and nothing ever became of it. Except, I had a talk with Luna and we decided to stay friends, and you know the rest, I am sure you've read it all in the _Quibbler_.'

'It wasn't weird? Being with someone like that, not someone you're dating, just someone you know casually?' Harry asked.

'It could have been but he was actually alright about it. I mean we gave each other…' Neville paused, 'Harry, you really want to hear the details?'

'Well, spare me intricate details but sure I am curious. Sorry, is that weird?' Harry laughed.

Neville laughed, 'My life has been nothing but so who knows?' He continued, 'He didn't kiss me, we talked normal while we wanked each other off, he told me about his experiences and how to get someone off, it helped. Then Luna had walked it right when I…he was… in my mouth.' Neville was discomfited.

Harry shifted himself in his seat and crossed his legs, no, he didn't feel a twitch in his cock, he wasn't captivated by the notion_ Draco was in someone's mouth_. Draco's cock was a part of this conversation and Harry was completely ignoring it. He did not think about it, at all.

Neville noticed the distress in Harry's eyes and thought that perhaps all this 'gay' talk was too much for Harry and he was too polite to say anything. He decided to change the subject. 'So how's Ginny? I saw an article on her Quidditch team the other day in the Prophet, they've been touring a lot doing charity work, it's great!'

'Yeah, she's enjoying it a lot. Her contract is over at the end of this year, and then she might switch teams. I think she's going to '_Heidelberg Harriers_.'

'Wow, she's not going to be playing for England any more? Are you going to move to Germany?' Neville asked innocently.

'Not sure, she's not decided yet.' Harry spoke and thought, _And she hasn't asked me either_. 'Yeah she thinks the Germans propose a more of a challenge to her, she's looking to expand her skills. You know Ginny, she's tough.'

'Yeah, I always admired that about her.' Neville smiled, 'But, that's got to be tough on you. Being so far away, all the time?'

'I've gotten used to it. I like having an independent life.' Harry lied.

"Is everything okay Harry?' Neville asked, noticing something was off.

Harry sighed, there was no reason he shouldn't tell his friend what was happening. Neville had opened up so much to Harry, he felt guilty if he had continued lying. Harry told Neville about everything that had been going on between him and Ginny and his former misbehaviours over the past few weeks.

'Blimey, that's a lot to deal with.' Neville responded and Harry nodded, staring into his empty whiskey glass before refilling it. 'Is that you asked about Malfoy? Are you interested in him?'

'What? No, Neville. I just have been seeing him a lot at work and was just curious.' Harry spoke failing to fool himself.

'I wouldn't be surprised, I mean, remember how obsessed you were with him at Hogwarts?'

'What, who told you?' Harry asked.

'No one had to tell me, we all knew you two hated each other and equally obsessed with the other. The funny thing is that before whatever happened between me and Malfoy, the first thing he had done was ask about you. Well, not exactly ask, he made a passing comment about you which was Malfoy jargon for _he was curious_.'

'It's nothing. I just acted like an arse and I need to apologise, and I am trying to figure out how I can do that without him getting on my nerves that I end up hexing him instead.'

'So the usual then?' Neville laughed. 'It's Malfoy, just give him something shiny.' He eventually answered.

'Why is everyone saying that, is he that acquisitive and superficial?' Harry was astonished.

'Not exactly, but it's Draco. He doesn't deal well with emotion, he often screams at you when he's trying to stay calm. In his attempt to be my friend he came by the store and bought 500 Galleons worth of herbs and receptacles because that's how he shows affection. He tries to buy your love because he doesn't know how to express it otherwise. So in order to get his attention, you just have to buy him something. That's what Hermione and I figured anyway."

'You and Hermione have talked about Malfoy?'

'Yeah, he tried to make amends with all of us. He's not that bad of a bloke anymore. I mean he's still snobby, and rude but not malevolent.' Neville answered.

Harry nodded and stayed quiet. 'It's getting late,' he eventually spoke. 'I am sure you've got other plans for later.'

'Yeah and we've finished the bottle.' Neville noticed. 'I've got to get ready for tonight, do you want to come with?'

'Where you off to?' Harry asked.

'The same Private Club I was telling you about. Malfoy still shows up sometimes.' Neville smiled, 'You can talk to him there if he's there tonight. You know apologise and all, buy him a drink.'

Harry laughed, 'No thanks mate. I think it might be easier to buy him something shiny and send an owl to the Malfoy Manor.'

* * *

Harry and Neville said their goodbyes and Harry decided to stroll down Diagon Alley to find a peace offering for Malfoy. He came across Ollivander's newly remodelled wand shop and decided to pop in. He was greeted warmly by the shop employee who was just about to close the shop when he noticed Harry. It was Garrick Ollivander's nephew Marcus Ollivander. Harry asked Marcus if he knew the kind of wand Draco Malfoy owned and that he was looking to buy him an expensive case as a present. Marcus showed Harry a dark green, leather bound case with a silver dragon bolstered on top, the handles on the opening of the case, Marcus said, could be changed to the recipient's initials and Harry thought it was a great idea. Harry decided to purchase the wand holder only if he had Marcus' promise that he wouldn't share Harry's presence and purchase history with anyone. Marcus obliged.

When Harry returned home that night, he had a letter waiting for him. It was from the Ministry. Harry thought it odd that the Ministry sent him something over the weekend. It was a assignment for Harry, he was to make a 'surprise' Ministry visit to the Malfoy Manor and at Hagrid's to check on the well being of the rescued creatures from four months ago. _How convenient,_ Harry thought.

* * *

Before going to bed that Saturday night, Harry sent an owl to McGonagall that he would be visiting Hogwarts the next day due to the Ministry assignment. The next morning Harry awoke early to make a trip to Hogwarts. He followed his regular routine, he Apparated to Hogsmeade, he had brought his broom and flew to Hagrid's just in time for breakfast. Hagrid was per usual, excited to see Harry. They spent an hour together eating breakfast and talking and Harry followed his routine on the Ministry questionnaire to answer the questions about the care of the rescued creatures.

He said his goodbyes to Hagrid around 11:30 am, his next stop was, the Malfoy Manor.

Harry took his time arriving at Malfoy Manor. He Apparated half-way through and decided to fly the rest. When he arrived at the gates of the Manor he waited for an elf to appear. He indicated he had arrived on 'Ministry business,' so Draco wouldn't deny him right away. He also had Draco's gift in his pocket. When Harry entered the giant living room at the Manor again, he remembered the last time he was here, he remembered the moment Draco had booted him out. Harry saw Draco walking down the stairs from a distance. He was wearing silk trousers and a robe that was half open. As Draco was approaching nearer, he closed the robe and tied the belt.

'Late night?' Harry asked, wondering if Draco had gone to the _Gay Wizarding Private Club, or whatever it's called_...

'It's Sunday Potter, late morning. What do you need?' Before Draco finished his sentence the house-elf had apparated into the room with tea and coffee for Draco and his guest, the loud crack startled Draco.

'The Ministry owl arrived yesterday and I am required to a 'surprise' investigation on the well-being of the rescued creatures. I spent the morning at Hagrid's and now I am here.' Harry said pointing at the parchment in hand with questions.

'Blimey, leave it to the Ministry to ruin everyone's weekend.' Draco sighed. 'Alright.' Draco flicked his wand and with a non-verbal spell, his coat appeared in his hands.

'Oh, before we start. I have something for you.' Harry spoke up before they left the room to go through the back door to enter Sissy's forest. Harry took out a small wrapped box and gave it to Draco. 'It's a peace offering, for my idiotic behaviour.'

Draco raised an eyebrow and accepted the gift from Harry. He didn't open it. 'I would like to open it in private it that's alright with you?' Draco asked and Harry nodded. They left the room towards the exit and went to check up on Sissy.

After the 'check-up' Harry returned to the living room with Draco. Draco saw the box still waiting for him at the small table in the corner and decided to finally open it. The curiosity was unbecoming him.

Draco unwrapped the gift and his eyes widened. He opened the wand case and progressed to remove his wand from his pocket. It fit perfectly. 'Potter, this was unnecessary.'

'Probably. But, I heard you like shiny things.' Harry joked.

'This must have cost you a lot, I can't accept it...' Draco spoke.

'But you've already placed your wand in it, it's used, and it's got your initials. I can't return it.' Harry answered.

'Then, let me pay you for it.'

'Of course not. Don't be stupid Draco.' Harry retorted.

'I am not being stupid.' Draco roared.

'You are being stupid. It's an apology, just accept it. I don't want your money.'

'This is one hell of a way to apologise Potter. What is your problem?'

'My problem?' Harry exclaimed and decided to simply leave. As he was walking away Draco reached out to grab his wrist. Harry overreacted, thinking that Draco was about to attack him he clenched up his fist intending to punch Draco. Draco grabbed on to Harry's other wrist instead, dodging the punch, now he was holding both of Harry's hands twisting them behind him as he held him there. Harry attempted to fight himself free, unsuccessfully. Harry continued to push himself back on Draco and Draco continued to hold onto him tightly. After a few moments Harry was out of breath but didn't stop.

'Potter, stop.' Draco spoke almost inaudibly.

'Fuck you Malfoy.' Harry twisted himself once more against Draco.

'Potter...' Draco whispered.

Harry had realised what had happened. He wore black trousers and was not wearing his Ministry robes, his body was held tightly against Draco's, who was simply wearing silk trousers. Harry stopped, he didn't move. Draco was hard. What once would have been a fight amongst two young boys had now turned into a semi-sensual situation between two men with a distorted sentimental past. Harry stood still and Draco continued to hold him. The tight hold that started as a manoeuvre to dodge a punch had turned into a confusing embrace. Harry felt Draco against him and didn't flinch. He ignored the jolt he received on his own cock; he didn't want to make Draco aware of it. But, at the same time, he did.

Draco took a deep breath in, 'I am going to let go now.'

'Okay.' Harry whispered back.

Draco slowly released Harry as he turned around to face him. Harry was now fully facing Draco but his head was bowed as he stared at his own feet. Draco placed his index finger on Harry's chin and tipped it up to face him. Harry stared into the silvery eyes that still had the morning drowsy glow. Draco hesitated but he leaned in a few centimetres towards Harry, staring at Harry's lips as he bit his own. Harry pushed his head up to meet Draco's lips, he pressed onto them and Draco responded. Neither of them moved, they didn't react, they body stayed still, their lips stayed still. Finally, Harry slid his tongue and licked Draco's lower lip. Draco parted his mouth to welcome Harry's tongue. The kiss was soft; Harry didn't remember the feel of their first kiss but wondered if it was anything as sweet as this.

_In hindsight, Harry knew, this is where he should have stopped it. But he never thought clearly when it came to Malfoy anyway, why should he be concerned now?_

Harry held Draco's hand and pulled him close to him. He continued to hold his hand and moved it on his crotch. He wanted Draco to know he was hard. He wanted Draco to know that he turned him on. Draco pushed Harry against the wall and continued rubbing his elated state from outside Harry's trousers. Harry brushed his finger on Draco's groin, as though he was checking for himself.

Draco pushed onto Harry's erection with his own, their bodies glided together as they continued to tussle with each other with their tongues. Draco began to unbutton Harry's trousers and Harry pushed Draco's trousers down on the ground. Draco began to tug on Harry's cock with his right hand as he stroked his own with his left. Both of Harry's hands were in Draco's hair, making a mess of things.

'Wait, you first.' Harry said he as finally reached down to hold his own elated state, with his right hand. Draco began to wank his cock against Harry's moaning in between kisses. Harry's pace was slower than Draco's he wanted to outlast him. A few moments later Draco came all over Harry as his moans were muffled by Harry's tongue on his yet again.

Draco didn't wait for Harry and dropped to his knees. He hadn't thought twice, before his mouth covered Harry's cock and his head began to bop up and down. Harry moaned louder than Draco had when he climaxed and he continued to moan until he shot everything in Draco's mouth as he continued to suck on him.

The impending moment of doom had arrived. Guilt engrossed all over Harry's consciousness. He straightened up as soon as Draco let go of his limp cock and stood up, pulling up his silk trousers. He looked down on the floor again, he was half naked, his trousers still rested near his feet.

'That was…' He whispered, unaware if Draco heard him.

Draco was grinning; he licked his thumb and wiped Harry's bottom lip with it. 'You taste amazing.' He responded.

'That was wrong. We shouldn't … I shouldn't have allowed it.' Harry looked into Draco's eyes that were full of shock. 'I am sorry, I have to go.' Harry pulled up his trousers and ran out of the room. A few seconds later Draco followed him to the study but Harry had already disapparated.

Harry apparated into his living room. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.' He screamed at the emptiness of 12 Grimmauld Place. 'What the bleedin' hell is up with me? I'm a right knob!' He continued to swear at himself. 'Bollocks!' A short while later when Harry had calmed down, he sat on his sofa and stared into blankness.

Two owls arrived; it was all his things from the Malfoy Manor. He had left in such a hurry that he'd forgotten his work materials, his broom. The second owl had a parchment attached to it, a note from Draco.

* * *

_Never EVER, speak to me again. - DM  
_

* * *

'Shit.'

* * *

**(A/N): Please review, let me know what you think of the story, any mistakes, any criticism, do you hate me for Harry being this way? What's in the future?**


	5. Rein Rosê

**Chapter Five: -Rein Rosê-**

* * *

Harry stood up from the sofa in his sitting room, he decided to put his things away and take a long hot bath. Ginny was due back sometime this week and he wanted to relax. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at work for the next week. He hoped Draco would call in sick so Harry wouldn't have to see him. _Not right away anyway._

A few moments later after Harry had begun to run the bath, Harry started to remove his clothes. His genitals were quite sticky, he realised that the residue of the disaster he had created at the Malfoy Manor was still attached to his body. He still had some of Draco's come stuck on him. He sighed, ashamed of himself and defeated, he laid down in the tub, allowing the warm water and the bath salt to soak him and make him forget even just for a short time.

'How could I have been so stupid?' He uttered these words to himself repeatedly until he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning Harry arrived at the Ministry early. He was earlier than his secretary, and that almost never happened. An hour later, Ron arrived.

'Morning.' Ron uttered as he began to settle on his desk.

'Morning.' Harry responded without looking up.

'Something wrong?' Ron asked.

'No, why?'

'You're here early, and are looking quite cross.'

'Oh, I got an owl from the Ministry over the weekend. I had to go to Hagrid's then Malfoy's on Sunday to check up on the rescued creatures. I didn't message you, 'cause I didn't think you'd be interested.'

'Quite right.' Ron answered. 'But, why do you look so cross? Malfoy give you trouble again?'

'What? No... Just you know how it is...' Harry attempted to brush him off, 'I've got to finish this report indicating that the creatures are all good and taken care of. I was thinking of taking the next few days off as Ginny's due back tomorrow night or by Wednesday morning at least. So you know, just stressed.'

'Good idea. I wouldn't want to be around here either but I took time off earlier this month for my trip for my birthday and now I don't think they'll like it if I go off on holiday again. I don't want to be here this week anyway.'

'Why not?' Harry asked puzzled.

'Snape is here. 'pparently he's going to be here all week. Working with MALFOY.'

'What? Why? Is there a case?' Harry asked shocked.

'Don't know. I don't hang around with scum.' Ron answered exclaiming his disdain towards Malfoy and Snape as Harry sunk into his chair more.

_Great, _Harry thought_, Snape is here and he'll probably hear all about what I did to Draco, then consequently Hermione will hear about it. I should be expecting a howler from Hermione any moment now then._

For the rest of the day Harry and Ron worked from their office. They didn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary, which nothing was. Harry summoned his secretary to deliver Harry's report to the Minister and both Harry and Ron requested her to fetch them something for lunch. Ron was predictably avoiding Snape but he didn't understand why Harry was. He knew of his incessant on-going friendship with Hermione and that he'd visited her often at Spinner's End.

Harry was undoubtedly avoiding Snape and Malfoy. If Snape was at the Ministry, then he was bound to have visited Draco's office, and Harry didn't want to risk running into either one of them, and at worst, both of them together. Eventually their secretary informed Ron that she had not seen Mr. Snape for a few hours now so it was safe to assume that he had left.

'You want to go out for a pint?' Ron asked Harry.

'I can't. I am doing some research and I want to finish this off before I leave for the next few days.' Harry answered.

'Alright. Well I'll be at the Thirsty Scholar so feel free to stop by later.' Ron answered.

'Thirsty Scholar? Why are you going there?'

'I am meeting with Luna. Didn't I tell you that? Sorry, must have slipped my mind. It seems that's her favourite pub.'

'You know that's Malfoy's favourite pub, and if Snape is around for a few days, he might be there tonight, with him.' Harry said.

'I don't even want to know how you know that. But, it's too late for me to change the plans. Hopefully Snape will not be there tonight. If he is, then I'll just leave with her and go to the Cauldron.' Ron answered.

'Good luck.'

'Yeah, someone is going to need it tonight. Good luck with your research.' Ron waved goodbye to Harry and left.

* * *

As soon as Ron left Harry returned to his reading. He heard the door open again and without looking up he said 'Did you forget something Ron?'

'Potter.' The chilling voice of his least favourite former professor echoed into the office Ron and Harry shared.

Harry looked up to confirm who it was, even though he knew it was Snape.

'Severus.'

'Mind if I come in?'

'Of course Sir... I mean Severus.' Harry stood up abruptly; he was terrified that Draco might be right behind him. He wasn't.

'It is none of my business Potter, but, what is going on with you and Draco?' Snape asked.

'I made a mistake. I am hoping to fix it soon.'

'Do you need to be reminded that you are still married?' Snape asked Harry with the most chilling voice he'd ever heard.

'I know, and I don't know if you know but it's an open marriage, I am free to do whatever I wish with any other partner.' Harry answered somewhat annoyed with Snape's accusations.

'Yes, but that doesn't mean that you should dash out after using that person for a release disregarding their feelings.'

'I know,' Harry answered, 'I made a mistake, and I am working on trying to figure out how to fix it.'

'And what do you hope to accomplish, by fixing it?' Snape asked.

'I don't know.' Harry answered truthfully, 'I hope for his forgiveness, I didn't mean for it to look like I was using him. I gave into my desire too soon without thinking clearly; I am simply hoping that we will, if anything, go back to being normal.'

Snape noticed the book that was open on Harry's desk. He walked up to Harry's desk and looked upon the book. He flipped through the pages and pointed at one particular page. 'This, the Rein Rosê plant, it's only grown in Sør-Trøndelag in Norway. It is considered the most luscious food for Unicorns. They're hard to get by. The plant can also be used in potions that can be diluted into the water when hydrating Unicorns. They last longer in that manner and it helps heal any long term wounds they may be suffering.'

'Oh, thanks.' Harry was speechless.

Snape took a parchment from Harry's desk and began to write something on it. 'This is my contact in the Norwegian potion brewing society, you should write to him if you wish to get this plant or the potion acquired.'

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure why Snape was helping him, so he simply decided to ask. 'Why are you helping me?'

'I am not. I am helping Draco, and Hermione.' Snape answered. He gave Harry a curt nod and progressed to leave his office.

'Severus?' Harry called out as Snape turned to look at him.

'By any chance are you planning on going to the Thirsty Scholar?'

'I was going to meet Draco in a few minutes outside the Ministry and head there.' Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Can you...avoid it? Just for tonight?' Harry asked. Snape opened his mouth, he was about to say something when Harry interrupted him, 'It's best not knowing. Just trust me.'

Snape nodded and left.

* * *

For the next few days Harry worked from home, he drafted letters to the Norwegian Ministry and the Norwegian Potion Brewing Society requesting delivery of the Rein Rosê plant or seeds for potion making. He compiled reports to submit along with the letters, informing of rescued creatures from earlier in the year and indicated that it was to the betterment of the treatments of the creatures.

Ginny arrived mid-afternoon on Wednesday. Harry had been sitting on the sofa working on his letters. Harry thought she looked exhausted. They hugged and kissed hello and she seemed genuinely happy to see him. As he helped her with her bags up to their bedroom she talked about meeting new Quidditch team members from various teams during their charity events around Western Europe and what she thought of them. He drew her a bath so she could relax for a bit and went down to the kitchen to make her a snack. An hour after she had arrived and bathed, she entered the kitchen in her bathrobe where Harry had prepared a small salad and sandwiches for them to eat and talk more over the kitchen table.

'Why are you being so sweet?' She asked pleasingly.

'I am always sweet.' He laughed.

She smiled and asked 'Are we adopting a Unicorn?'

Harry was startled by her question and then realised that she probably would have seen the work papers that were spread all over the coffee table in the living room. He laughed, 'No, it's a work thing. There were some Magical Creatures rescued from an alleged criminal who was torturing them and they've been distributed in various households and one of them has adopted a Unicorn.' Harry was pleased to have left Malfoy's name out of his narrative.

Ginny turned to the kitchen table and grabbed a carrot and took a bite of it, 'That sounds nice. Well not the torture part, the adopting and the rescue part.' She smiled as she plopped herself on top of the table.

Harry approached her and said 'Yeah it is.' He knew what she was doing and he was glad that she was distracting him so successfully. He grabbed her wet hair with his right hand and kissed her deeply. She opened her robe waiting for him to take her on the kitchen table.

At night they had decided to go out for dinner. Harry noted that this visit Ginny seemed a bit different but decided not to dwell too much on this revelation. She was going to be gone by Sunday and he simply wished to take advantage of her time here. The next morning Ginny woke him up an hour before he was due to wake in order to get to work. She kissed his neck and bit his shoulder as he groggily woke up she whispered in his ear a rather enticing proposal that provoked him to get on top of her in an instant.

Thirty minutes later they were in the shower together. As Harry was off to work she had told him that she was going to spend the day with Molly suggesting that the morning activities are to be repeated upon her return at night. Harry grinned and took the Floo to work.

Harry worked on the letters and the reports for the Rein Rosê plant and gave it to his secretary to send it off to the appropriate addresses. He wasn't sure if the Norwegian government would even entertain the idea of sending him the plant or any ingredients for the special potion he requested. All he could do now was wait. He figured that it would take at least a week before he even heard back from them about his request. He noticed Ron was working on something for the _Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes._

'You seem awfully happy.' Ron commented.

'You know, just caught up on work, is all.'

'Yeah and Ginny's back.' Ron said, 'she's my sister so don't say anything else.'

'It's not just that… I am just glad that I got some help on the special plants I was looking for and I've submitted all the paperwork and everything for it.' Harry said, 'I sent you a copy of my reports and my recent submissions but I didn't think you'd read it anyway.'

'I skimmed it.' Ron answered. 'Something about brewing a potion to heal wounds in certain Magical Creatures.' Harry wide eyed looked at Ron in surprise. 'I am not a total git you know. Who helped you?'

'What?'

'In your report you said you received helped from Ministry consultant, so who was it? You didn't mention their name.'

Harry was nervous but he didn't want to lie to Ron, 'I had a brief conversation with Snape and he suggested something.' Harry brushed the conversation off, 'So what's new in _Catastrophes_?'

'It's not that big of a deal anymore, you know. You can talk about them around me.'

Harry didn't answer he simply nodded his head.

For the rest of the day Harry helped Ron with his reports to the Head Auror at _Catastrophes_. Ron was going to be out for the rest of the week working in the field. He had decided to give the department a try since Magical Creatures was quite futile these days and they certainly didn't need two head of the departments at the moment. Every time Ron casually mentioned about leaving Magical Creatures for another department Harry's thought trailed over towards his conversation with Draco. This thought process only enflamed Harry's need to fix things between him and Draco, his guilt was unbearable sometimes. And again, he was glad that Ginny was here to distract him from this chaos when he was at home.

* * *

Harry headed home on Thursday around 7 pm. He was sure that Ginny would be back by then and was further assured that she probably wouldn't have stepped in the kitchen. He decided to get some Thai food before Flooing home. As soon as Harry arrived at his house, Ginny had attacked him. He laughed as she hugged him and wouldn't let go.

'Wait, I've got food. Let me put it down.' He said attempting to escape her tight embrace.

'I've just missed you.' She said as she stepped back to place the bag of food on the coffee table.

'I missed you too Gin.' He smiled before taking her back in his arms for a kiss.

The rest of Ginny's stay continued to be quite carnal. Any free time they had alone she had managed to get them in the nude. On Saturday afternoon they had gone out to brunch with Ron. Ron was eager to leave because he said that he had to meet someone but wouldn't tell them who. Harry thought it was odd because in the past Ron had always shared details of who he was dating but this time dismissed it as irrelevant information. Whenever Ron looked away or left the table Ginny would whisper things in Harry's ear attempting to entice him. _This was getting out of hand._ After Ron left, Harry finally turned to Ginny.

'What is going on Ginny?' He asked.

'What?'

'We haven't had a conversation ever since you've returned. We've only been…'

'Only been what Harry?'

'Having sex.'

Ginny huffed and stood up to leave the restaurant. Harry followed her.

'Ginny, why won't you talk to me?'

'Are you actually complaining that your wife wants to have sex with you?'

'No, of course not. But I've just noticed. Usually we also had conversations, you'd ask me about my work and you'd tell me about your trip. But now, every time I try to ask you a question you just…' Harry gestured with his hands, 'get naked.'

'I am sorry that apparently my desire for you is quite disapproving.' Ginny retorted and started to walk faster.

'Ginny, wait.' Harry ran after her and pulled Ginny towards him. There was no one around in the street; he pulled her towards an alley and disapparated home.

When they arrived in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place Ginny yanked her hand off of Harry and left the room.

'Ginny, I just want to know if everything is okay.' Harry pleaded with his wife.

'Why would it not be okay? What are you saying?'

'I just think that you're having so much sex with me, because you're feeling guilty?' _Or worse, _Harry thought but didn't add the last bit.

Ginny sighed and left the room.

The only thing Harry could think of was the fact that _she didn't deny it._

The rest of the day Harry spent in the living room reading a book and Ginny in the study. They didn't speak until Harry thought that she might be hungry. As he prepared tea for the two of them his thoughts reverted back to their fight earlier that day. _Is she really having so much sex with me because she had sex with another bloke on her trip, or maybe she's been having so much sex that she needs it every day now to survive. I am her husband, maybe she just loves me, and I am just an utter idiot._

'You're going to spill.' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny as she entered the kitchen. She had interrupted in time, one more second and Harry would have overfilled the teacup.

'Oh, thanks. Do you want some?' Harry asked his wife and she nodded.

'Thanks.' Ginny spoke in a tone that wasn't exactly kind yet not irritated.

'I am sorry about earlier…' Harry attempted at an apology, unsure what he was apologising for, thinking the thoughts or accusing her for them.

Ginny shrugged, and picked up her tea.

'I do not know why this is getting so complicated Harry.'

'I don't know either.' Harry answered. No one else he knew had this complicated of a marriage or relationship.

'Maybe it's you. I mean I can wonder this as much as you have accused me. Have you met someone and shagged them that you now no longer wish to have sex with me?' Ginny asked.

'What? No. You said nothing would change and nothing has. Also, I have not had sex with anyone since the last time you were here. I just got paranoid, maybe. I am sorry; I do not know what is going on with me. Perhaps it's the work stress. I have too much time on my hands when you're not here and when you are I am just not appreciating it.' Harry hated having to always apologise to Ginny but he had no other way of talking with her. This was so routine, she would get upset and he would apologise even if he did not know what he did wrong. Even if it was her that was at fault.

'We should get ready if we are to make it to the Burrow.' It was Ginny's last night back and she would be gone for a month.

'When do you return again?' Harry asked as they walked upstairs to their bedroom to get ready.

'May 1st for the week for Fred's memorial.' Ginny spoke sadly. Harry cursed himself that he had forgotten that. Ginny continued, 'Then I will be gone since the training will be over and the first game is on the 3rd of June, would you be coming?'

'Of course, I think all of your family is going.' Harry answered.

'Yeah I know, but I was asking about you.'

'I will be there Ginny, I promise, I haven't missed an important game in four years, I am not going to miss it now.'

They got ready in silence and took the Floo to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny barely spoke for the rest of the night until they returned home. At the end of the night, Harry held Ginny as they fell asleep. He whispered the words 'I am sorry' to her as she slept and he held her from the back. He barely slept that night as his guilt ate him alive.

_I really need to figure this out while she's gone this time. I can't let outside forces influencing me and letting me ruin my marriage. _

In the morning as he awoke, Ginny was gone and he was yet again alone at 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The next week at work flew by for Harry and Ron. They received another anonymous tip as the Ministry had received earlier that year about other Magical Creatures trapped and used for exploitation and experimentation. They travelled to North of England into a small village to inquire. They needed to accompany Draco's team to catch the criminal. The trip was quiet and awkward to say the least. Ron tried to joke with Harry but Harry did not seem to be paying attention half the time.

They caught the man who had trapped a small herd of baby creatures and was using their blood for some sort of ritual sacrifice. No one in the village knew what the ritual or the sacrifice was for but one of the small children in the village had snuck into the man's hut and discovered them. The child told his parents and they immediately wrote to the Ministry anonymously. The Aurors were not aware who the anonymous tippers were but the information they had provided was accurate.

Draco Malfoy's team arrested the man and brought him to the Ministry and Harry and Ron rescued the creatures and decided to bring them to the local shelter for abandoned creatures in Waltham Forest. The local shelter was created in 2000 by Hagrid since he could not house them all in the Forest behind Hogwarts, especially the babies since they needed more care than normal. The shelter was magically protected and unseen by Muggles; it also employed former students from Hogwarts that excelled in 'Care for Magical Creatures.'

Harry owled Hagrid upon their return of their findings so he could visit the shelter at his earliest convenience. The trick, Harry thought was to work with Malfoy. They would have to submit a report together and Ron would not understand why Harry would ask him to work with Draco instead of Harry himself.

Harry called in his secretary and asked her to deliver a memo to Draco Malfoy. She seemed annoyed at Harry's request but obliged. She returned twenty minutes later with a reply.

* * *

_Potter, my team will submit a copy of my report to you by tomorrow morning. You and Weasley can look it over and insert on any additions that you see fit. Please send me a copy of your final report and we shall file it together with the Minister. We do not need to meet in order to discuss any details. If you have any questions please feel free to submit them to me in writing. ~ Draco Malfoy._

* * *

'Great.'

Harry obliged and wrote up a report with Ron and submitted his copy to the Minister and sent a copy to Draco.

* * *

On Friday morning, Harry received a letter from the Norwegian Ministry.

* * *

_29th of March_

_Dear Mr. Potter, We received your request and a follow up request from the Norwegian Potion Brewing Society, we are happy to send you samples of the Rein Rosê plant and a copy of the potion brewing process for healing of Magical Creatures. Please give us a few days to collect all the items needed and we will mail them to you shortly. We look forward to working with you on this matter and any other matters in the future. Sincerely, Karl Asbjørn, Department of International Magical Cooperation._

* * *

Harry was extremely happy and excited that he heard back from Norway in such a short time and that his plan was somewhat working. He left work that night a happy man. He decided to stop by Diagon Alley for a gift shopping for Draco when he finally does get to see him face to face again so he can provide him with his second peace offering.

On Monday when Harry arrived at the Ministry, he had a package waiting for him. It was everything he needed. He received a bouquet of Rein Rosê preserved in mint condition with instructions that indicated that the flowers would begin to decay if the charm is to be removed and they generally last four days then the seeds from the flower can be planted in any garden. He also received a parchment that had instructions on the potion brewing process so if a live flower cannot be fed to a Unicorn, the potion can be diluted in water and served in that manner. The instructions came with several ingredients including dried up Rein Rosê seeds.

Harry was impressed with the details and the intricate delicacy the entire project was handled by the Norwegian Potion Brewing Society and the Ministry itself. He wondered what kind of favour they were going to ask of him in the future.

Harry was delighted. He sent an owl to Hermione right away asking to see her that night so she could help him with a favour. Hermione returned his message right away with a yes. They were to meet at her flat in London since Harry had requested not to meet at Spinner's End.

Harry arrived at Hermione's at 7 pm that night with all the ingredients at hand. He left the live plants in his office with special instructions and protective charms for safety. The potion brewing process was not very complicated or long but Harry did not want to take any chances. He was thankful that Hermione had agreed to help him right away, he knew how much Draco was starting to mean to her and Snape.

'I hope you know that I am only helping you because I wish that you make amends with Draco and apologise properly.'

'Yeah I know. I did not even know how to tell you what happened, I am so embarrassed Hermione.'

'I knew something had happened because Draco had asked to see Severus right away, but he wouldn't tell me why. I had to finally get the information out of him and I was horrified Harry. I cannot believe you were so rude, so mean to Draco. After everything I told you.'

'I know, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I am ashamed, trust me, you can't tell me something I already don't know.' Harry paused.

'Why are you ashamed Harry?' Hermione asked, 'Are you ashamed because of how you reacted or also because you let it happen in the first place?'

'I wanted it, I shouldn't have let it happen but I wanted it. I am ashamed because of the way I reacted, I completely insulted him. I am not ashamed it happened, I am ashamed because I should have tried to talk to him or something not just panic and leave.'

'Do you want it to happen again?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know. No. I don't want it to happen again. I am so stupid Hermione.'

'You're not stupid. You're confused and a bit inconsiderate. Just be careful next time.' Hermione smiled.

'Do you think he'll forgive me?' Harry asked.

'I know he will.' Hermione responded with confidence.

* * *

Harry arrived home around 10 pm and was exhausted. It had been a very long day. He was not sure if he should stop by the Malfoy Manor the next day and wait until Wednesday.

He remembered his conversation with Draco in February that his parents were due back sometime in April and since he had reached early April, he thought it would be best to deal with Draco before his parents arrived. Harry had some Ministry stationary in his study. That night before he went to bed he sent an owl to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_This is to inform you that I, Harry Potter, a representative of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, will arriving at the Malfoy Manor, on the 2nd of April at 5:30 pm for a routine and final assessment on the adopted Unicorn, 'Sissy.' Please notify me if this time does not work for the residents or to reschedule, otherwise, I look forward to speaking with you then. Thank you for your attention to this matter. ~ HP._

* * *

The next morning when Harry arrived at work, he found a note on his desk that simply stated, 'I am glad to have read the phrase _final assessment_. - DM'

Harry smiled. _At least it was not a 'fuck off' I had feared_. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when his secretary entered his office with a file and a parchment attached to it.

It was a note from the Minister, it indicated that the report they filed from their case from Northern England village was not official because they all had forgotten to sign their name on it. Harry sighed, he signed his name at the bottom on the report and coincidentally Ron had walked into their office. He asked Ron to sign his name at the bottom. The last person left to sign was Draco; Ron scoffed when Harry looked at him indicating that he was not going to Malfoy's office to get it signed.

'Fine, I'll go.'

Harry opened the door to see if his secretary was there. She was drafting a letter and had just received a pile of files on her desk. He would feel bad if he asked her to make the trek since she was so busy so he figured he might as well just get this over.

Harry marched down the hall to the elevators, eventually arriving at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He walked towards Draco's office, he saw his secretary sitting outside.

'Mr. Malfoy's just stepped out for a few minutes.' She spoke without looking up.

'Oh. Do you mind if I just wait for him?' Harry asked.

'Oh, Mr. Potter. So sorry, I did not realise it was you.'

'That's alright. So can I just wait?'

'I don't see why not. I haven't gotten instructions otherwise.' She answered.

Harry thought that was rather an odd statement and paid no regard to it. 'Thanks.' He progressed towards Draco's office wondering if it was a good idea to sit in there alone. _Malfoy might not like it, _he thought.

Harry entered Draco's office and it was empty. There were a few pictures on his desk of his parents and a few with Parkinson and Zabini. There was one picture of him on a broom from when he was about thirteen. Harry remembered that picture. His gaze eventually fell on a dark green leather bound case with a silver dragon on top. Harry recognised it right away as his gift to Draco when he visited him last about three weeks ago. _Malfoy still has it, and he's brought it to work_. Harry could not help but graze his fingers on top of the leather case, feeling its firmness and wondering how often did Draco use it or touch it. _Did he like looking at it_? He heard a commotion outside the door and he quickly moved away from the desk and sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, away from Draco's desk.

Harry heard Draco's voice from outside the office, 'He's here? And you let him in?' A few moments later, 'Oh fine. Next time don't just let anyone in my office without my consent.'

Draco stormed into his office and saw Harry sitting in the corner, he quickly shot a glance at his desk, Harry speculated if Draco wondered whether or not Harry saw the gift on his desk. Harry acted as though he had no idea what Draco could be worried about.

'What do you need Potter?'

'I received the report back from the Minister. Idiotically, we all forgot to sign the last page so it isn't an official report. I just need your signature and then I'll be out of your way.'

Draco took the report from Harry and glanced it over. He flipped to the back page and took a quill from his desk, signed it and handed it back to Harry.

'Thanks.' Harry said looking on the floor, doing his best not to glance over at Draco's desk or to the leather case, 'I'll see you later.' He mumbled and stumbled out of Draco's office.

_I do not know how I am going to survive another incidence at the Manor tonight._ Harry found himself conflicted about spending more alone time with Draco and his thoughts trailed to contemplating…_Does he always smell this good?_ He walked back to the elevators chanting, _Nothing can happen tonight, nothing can happen tonight, nothing -**will**- happen tonight._

He was wrong.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading, (and sorry to be such a tease again). Please let me know your thoughts, the next chapter will not take as long as this one to update (I hope)! Please review! - Also please send me messages with any grammatical, spelling, sentence structure errors! **


	6. Exiting Gracefully

**Chapter Six: Exiting Gracefully**

* * *

Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor at 5:30 pm on Tuesday evening. He, as always, waited at the gate to be let in by a house-elf. This time the elf didn't ask for his identification or the purpose of his visit, he simply opened the gates. Harry thanked the elf, smiled and said 'nice to see you again.' The elf giggled walking behind him down the long passageway that lead to the Manor.

Draco stood in the living room waiting for Harry in all his pure-blood glory. Harry immediately remembered a statement Kreacher had once said to him, '_Master Malfoy moves with nobility that befits his pure blood…_' Harry finally understood what Kreacher was on about, and that Kreacher more than just had loyalty towards his former pure-blood masters' relatives, he might have been in love with Draco. Harry laughed at the thought to himself but straightened up right away when he noticed Draco's piercing eyes upon him wondering what he was on about.

'Draco.' Harry nodded.

'Potter.'

'Harry.'

'Whatever.'

_And here we go_.

'So what have you got for me this time?' Draco asked raising his eyebrow towards a small suitcase Harry carried with him. 'Are you moving in?'

'Hardly,' responded Harry. He walked towards a table set in the corner of the room and placed the suitcase on top. He looked back at Draco and gestured for him to come and take a look. He opened the suitcase that with the help of an extension charm carried several items. Draco raised an eyebrow again. He was good at doing that, Harry noted. Harry brought out a vase with the Rein Rosê still in mint condition, charmed with a frozen spell.

'Potter, you got me flowers.' Draco spoke with sarcasm.

'They're not for you. They're for Sissy.' Harry retorted. Harry took out the vase and placed it on the table; he continued to place all the items from the suitcase next to each other laying them out neatly on the long table. The vase, the parchment with potion making instructions, the potion vessels, and Ministry paperwork.

'What's all this?' Draco approached the table and ran his hands through the paperwork posted.

Harry slapped his hand off and said 'Don't touch anything yet.'

He pointed at the vase, 'This is Rein Rosê, it's a rare flower that is apparently only available in Norway but through the Norwegian Ministry's help, I've received samples for you to use and possibly grow more in your garden. I know that gardening is one of your mother's favourite hobbies so I presume she would be of great help in that department...'

'What's does a Rein Rosê do?' Draco interrupted him.

'If you let me speak… It is a plant that is beneficial in caring for wounded Magical Creatures. It is also somewhat of an elixir, if you will, for Unicorns. So, this is sort of my gift for your adopted Unicorn. If she's still suffering from bone-loss and fatigue then this will help her get energised. The plant should be fed to her once every few days but not too much. You can also use the plant to make a potion and drop a few drops in her water every few days. This here…' Harry pointed at the potion brewing materials, '…are all the ingredients one needs to brew the potion along with the instructions. With help from Hermione, I… we, brewed a week's supply for you. And these are the seeds that you can use to plant them in your mother's garden.' Harry looked at Draco and nodded.

'How much is too much?' Draco asked.

'It's like Catnip but for Unicorns.' Harry answered.

'What in the bloody hell is a catnip?' Draco asked which made Harry laugh.

'What you've never owned a cat?'

'No, they're messy creatures, jumping everywhere and terrible at taking instructions.'

'Oh, I forgot, a snake is a proper pet for a Slytherin.' Harry retorted with a hint of humour in his voice.

'Only if they're Parseltongue.'

'Trust me you don't always want to know what a snake is saying.' Harry answered.

'I always know what my snake is saying.' Draco spoke and immediately blushed at his retort.

Harry frowned with curiosity, if there is such a thing, he involuntarily darted a look towards Draco's crotch and turned away. _Why does he make everything so difficult_?

'Finally, these are all the Ministry paperwork that indicates that you now have full custody for the Sissy, until her annual check up by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, unless there is an emergency. Otherwise, Hagrid will continue to be doing occasional follow ups with you to ensure her safety and well-being. Additionally, you have to agree on delivering the potion to Hagrid as well if he needs it.'

Draco picked up the letter from the Ministry and skimmed it over. 'This states that you've submitted your full confidence in my knowledge for caring for Sissy and that it would be a waste of time and resources for Ministry to constantly drop in for 'surprise' visits to check up on the creature.'

'Yes.' Harry stated, 'As you had stated early last month Ministry likes to ruin people's weekends and I am just ensuring that they'd stop. Neither Ron nor I will appreciate dropping in unannounced, especially when your parents return. We all enjoy being out of each other's way anyway.'

'What is this Quill for?'

'That's another form of apology from me. I hope you can accept it in peace this time.' Harry answered.

'What's the next step? With the Ministry I mean.' Draco asked distractedly.

At this point Harry had noted that there was a fire burning in the corner of the room and the house elf, the same one who had let Harry in, was walking back and forth burning with what looked like letters.

'Is everything alright Malfoy?' Harry asked nodding towards the corner of the room where the house elf stood.

'Yeah, Penny's just helping me burn some love letters.' Draco answered.

'Love letters?'

'Long story.'

'I'd like to know if that's alright with you.' Harry said.

Draco sighed, 'Fine. I recently met someone who sent me various love letters and was interested in dating me and after a few weeks of shagging, I discovered that they were interested in using Ministry resources for personal gain and thought I would be their best target. They thought my loyalties can be easily manipulated, especially through coital bliss. I was a fool. So now, I am burning all the remnants of THAT relationship. It's easier than hexing the whole lot of them.' Harry nodded, unable to come up with anything comforting, possibly because he felt a sense of jealousy.

_First the snake comment, now the mention of love letters and shagging._

'Anyway, so it's become evident that relationships are not for me, courting is not for me. I should simply return to shagging anonymously. It's worked wonders with Muggles.'

'You've been shagging Muggles?' Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I tried, but they ask too many questions and I don't fully understand that culture yet, and wizards make things too complicated. I am doomed.' Draco answered, 'In any case, would you like to visit Sissy now? Then you can be off on your way, I am sure you've got a wife to get to.'

'Yeah, she left for Quidditch trials already. But, yes, I would like to finish the task at hand. Lead the way.'

Harry and Draco spent twenty minutes playing with the baby Unicorn and feeding her one of the leaflets of the Rein Rosê plant. They both noted that the change in the Unicorn's attitude was immediate. She truly enjoyed the taste of the plant and for a brief second shimmered. As they ran their hands on the Unicorn communally, they touched recurrently. Harry would shy away from the touch but it seemed as though Draco didn't mind it. _I can't, I can't. He needs to stop this with me_. Harry's thoughts constantly creeped up forcing him to refrain.

'What are you afraid of?' Draco asked stopping his stroking on Sissy's back and held Harry's hand in place.

'I… I am married.'

'That didn't stop you last time.'

'I know, it's … I am stupid. I am very sorry about my behaviour last time, I acted like an arse.'

'I know, I would forgive you if I understood what you're sorry about?' Draco asked. 'I am not sorry it happened, I am sorry that you freaked out the way you did and left so abruptly. It was atrocious. Yet I am still talking to you here, like this.' Draco released Harry's hand and continued to pet the Unicorn with the other hand retrieving the hand that was holding Harry into his lap. Harry internally pouted for losing Draco's touch.

'Some would say you've got issues of your own to deal with, regarding that.' Harry whispered.

'Some would say, you need a good release.'

'I am married, I can't start something new with someone else.'

'I know, but I also know that you're allowed to shag whoever you please when she's not here.'

'Luna…' Harry sighed.

'She didn't tell me.' Draco said, 'Well she did indicate something but the rest I gathered on my own and I asked Severus and he didn't deny it. Granger wouldn't even meet my gaze.'

'You still call her Granger? After all this time?'

'Don't change the subject.'

'Why did you tell me never to speak to you again?'

'Because, I knew that if I did that, you'd want to.' Draco confessed.

'What do you want from me?' Harry asked with a hint of irascibility in his voice. They had stopped stroking the Unicorn and she'd run away. The two men now sat crossed legs on the ground of the forest, face to face.

'All I know is that since the time I've had you in my mouth, all I have done is think about how it would be to have you inside me.' Draco spoke staring at his feet; he finally looked up to meet Harry's eyes when he uttered the words 'inside me.'

'That's…crass.' _And honest_.

'I am offering shagging, without the peril of a commitment or a relationship. It is what it is.'

Harry stood up off the ground and Draco followed him. 'I should go.'

'You should stay.'

'No.' Harry looked on the ground, afraid to meet Draco's eyes.

'Tell me you don't want to stay.'

'I can't. I can't lie.' Harry confessed. 'Don't ask me to say anything.'

Draco approached Harry, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair and cupped his face, 'Tell me the truth.' He whispered, his hot breath caressing Harry's face.

'I've never done this sort of thing before.' Harry spoke his heart beating ready to race out of his chest.

'I figured as much.'

'But, I've thought about it a lot…with you. Ever since…'

'Ever since when?' Draco asked.

'Since I got that memory. What I did, how I was, it seemed so…'

'Natural. As though you'd be natural with me, gentle and selfless.' Draco finished his sentence. 'I've thought about it a lot too, longer than you have.' He whispered 'Kiss me.'

Harry didn't move.

'I am going inside,' Draco spoke again, 'Stay out here, think it over, I will go pack up the things you got me and ensure they are secure. You can come in whenever you wish, leave whenever you wish.' Draco left the forest without looking back as Harry stared at him, watching him walk away, feeling a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, as though his heart was being broken.

* * *

'You have to know that I am married, that I will stay married. I am not going to leave my wife, and eventually we will stop our 'open marriage' agreement and be monogamous again. I just want you to know that.'

Draco didn't say anything.

Harry picked up his Ministry robe and his bag and progressed to leave the living room. He was determined that Draco wouldn't agree to all of this and he was better off this way anyway.

Draco approached him and stopped Harry's movements. He took Harry's bag and put it back on the sofa it was resting on. He took his robe off and laid it back on the same sofa. He took Harry's hand and brushed it across his face leaving Harry whimpering with desire.

'You still haven't told me what you want. You've just explained to me the rules.' Draco said.

'Do you acknowledge the rules?'

'Are we going to file for paperwork?' Draco retorted with a snort.

Harry laughed.

'I hate you.' Harry spoke again.

'Yet you still let me do this.' Draco took the palm of Harry's hand and slowly kissed it. He slowly sucked on each finger on Harry's palm one at a time, licking it, sucking it then kissing it again.

'Stop.'

'Why?'

'I think you're beautiful.' Harry involuntarily stated surprising both Draco and himself. Draco took a step back as Harry's eyes widened at his own words.

'Don't say things like that.' Draco stated.

'Why?' Harry tensed his eyebrows.

'Because we are not courting. I don't need your compliments.'

'It's not a compliment, I hate that I find you beautiful. That's why I don't want to do this, because you're too...beautiful.' Harry paused, 'Okay that was a compliment.'

Harry sighed.

'I hate myself.' He spoke again.

'You want me and you don't want me because I am beautiful?' Draco asked with a confused expression. He had slowly managed to untie Harry's tie and began to slowly unbutton his white button-down shirt.

'I want you.'

'And I am beautiful?'

'I thought you said no compliments?'

'I hate you Potter.'

'I am glad.'

Harry pushed Draco on the sofa and he toppled over, he sat himself on top of Draco rocking on top of him as he shoved his tongue in Draco's mouth and Draco squeezed Harry's hips with force.

Draco pushed up to Harry with his erection as Harry continued to do the same down to him. They rocked back and forth snogging until Draco managed to completely remove Harry's upper body clothing. Draco pushed Harry back on the sofa on his back and climbed on top of him rocking his arse with Harry's erection.

'Do you want to do this here? On the sofa?' Harry asked panting for breath.

'Good point.' Draco answered. He got on his feet and held his hand out to Harry. He grabbed it and stood up being lead upstairs to Draco's bedroom. On the way Harry managed to grab his shirt and tie with him.

When they reached Draco's room, Draco summoned a small vial of oil. He placed it on the side table of his bed. He turned around to take Harry's mouth again. Harry pushed him against the bed. He growled forcefully, struggling his trousers off then Draco's. He removed Draco's shirt and slowly unbuttoned his trousers holding him from behind. He knew what was going to happen next, did he really want this? He thought of it in every moment and every time either he or Draco moaned the thought kept being pushed away more and more.

Harry grabbed the oil and began to rub into Draco's entrance. The blunt head of his cock bumped against Draco's entrance, Draco involuntarily tightened up for a moment. Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck and moved in rhythmic motion teasing Draco's arse with his cock. He leaned in to kiss Draco's left ear and Draco nodded an okay to enter him. He breathed into Draco's ear 'I'll try not to hurt you.' He eventually thrusted hard into Draco as Draco cried out and Harry continued to sink in. He eventually buried his cock completely into Draco and groaned softly.

Harry moved slowly, setting a rhythm, the pleasure began to build inside both men. 'This is amazing,' Harry whispered as Draco moaned in reply. The sensation became overwhelming for Harry, the fullness of his cock inside Draco, his weight on Draco's back pushing down on the bed. The angle of Harry's hips changed and Draco jerked as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. Harry's cock rubbed over the same spot inside Draco over and over causing both men to moan increasingly. Every time Draco moaned Harry felt as though he had a severe essence of pleasure strike inside him like lightning and he continued the same motion for a few jerks before switching his hips and the pressure to find a new spot.

Draco's moans eventually formed words such as 'Yes Harry, more, please more…' Draco attempted to spread his legs more allowing more access for Harry's body to engulf his. Draco cried out in more encouraging declarations as a new angle had allowed Harry to drive in deeper, pushing harder. Harry was starting to come to terms with how much he loved this as Draco writhed under him, Harry wanted this, Harry loved it. Harry groaned in Draco's ear, 'Fuck Draco.' He bit Draco's right shoulder, sinking his teeth deep in, leaving a mark. Eventually Draco came first, screaming, vaulting under Harry, he clenched his arse hard around Harry's cock.

That was Harry's undoing. Harry moaned loudly once 'Fuck,' then he was silent, reinforcing himself inside Draco more as he climaxed. With a satisfied grunt Harry rolled off Draco and lay on the floor with his spine feeling the coolness of it against his sweaty back leaving Draco panting and spent on his bed.

* * *

For the first time in his non-marital coital bliss, Harry was satisfied. There was no guilt; the only thought that scratched Harry's mind was 'Why didn't I do this before? Why did I marry Ginny instead?' The guilt of feeling regret for his marriage displayed on Harry's face, who wasn't aware that Draco had been watching him the entire time he had laid on the floor.

'Regretting?' Draco asked hesitantly.

'Not in the least.' Harry answered, he turned his face to match Draco's glance and grinned. 'Just wondering why didn't I do this before?'

'With me, or with men in general?' Draco asked.

'Now that's something that's going to bake my noodle for a while.'

'What?' Draco spoke, he didn't understand the turn of phrase.

'It's... nothing. Just an expression.'

'You can come on the bed if you wish; it's big enough for two people. Don't worry I am not going to request cuddling.' Draco commented ignoring Harry's remark.

'I am spent.' Harry responded, he raised his right arm indicating a request for help to stand up and climb onto the bed. Draco pulled him up, then towards him on the bed.

Harry looked down at the arm that pulled him on the bed, a faint dark mark laid to rest there. Harry shrugged.

'You've got a nice cock.' Draco whispered in Harry's ear as Harry wrapped his arm around Draco pulling him in an embrace.

'You've got a nice arse.' Harry responded.

Harry traced his fingers on the scars on Draco's chest, they were faint, but they were there. He looked into Draco's eyes and Draco whispered, 'Don't.' Harry didn't say anything.

'Well, we all have scars.' Harry whispered.

'I am going to shower.' Draco spoke and began to stand up.

'Oh, okay.' Harry spoke as Draco entered the bathroom; 'I'll just lay here then,' Harry continued speaking awkwardly.

Ten minutes later Draco returned and had a surprised look on his face.

'You're still here?'

'Shouldn't I be?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, I thought you would have dodged out the second I gave you some space.'

'Oh. I don't know the etiquette of casual sex. Is this going to be a repeat event or a one time?' Harry asked innocently.

'What do you want?

'There's a loaded question.' Harry laughed. 'I should be off then, it must be late. We've got work tomorrow and everything.' Harry stood up and started getting dressed as Draco reached for his wand and charmed the bed and the floor clean.

'Best not to have the elves deal with this kind of mess.' Draco joked.

'The elves, they know, would they say anything to your parents?' Harry asked horrified.

Draco laughed, 'No. I've secretly given all of them clothes. They answer to my parents but their loyalties lie with me. They don't spill my secrets, ever.'

'That's sneaky.' Harry commented.

'A trick I learned from Granger.'

Draco wore a silk robe as Harry finished getting dressed and walked him down to the living room for the rest of his things. Harry put on his robe and strapped his bag on his shoulder; his movements were slow as his mind was racing. He was nervous, he was unsure of what comes next. He looked at Draco nervously and smiled. He hesitantly reached Draco for a kiss.

'What's wrong Potter?' Draco smirked as he asked.

'Usually dashing out like a tosser is my technique, not sure how I am supposed to exit gracefully.' Harry answered.

Draco laughed and pulled Harry in for a goodbye kiss. Usually a goodbye kiss, Harry pondered, consists of a quick peck on the lips. _Apparently it means a whole another thing to a Malfoy_.

Draco slowly bit Harry's lower lip and as he parted them with a shrill of pain, Draco inserted his tongue. Harry sucked on it as it was coated with jam. Harry loved jam. Harry dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed onto Draco with both hands. Draco's excitement was harder to hide under his silk robe as Harry had better luck with his layers of clothing. The broke the kiss as Draco's erection brushed Harry's thigh.

'Um…' Harry looked down to look at Draco's elated state.

'Yeah, we best stop now and note to self, work on a simpler goodbye kiss.' Draco laughed.

'So I'll see you…' Harry's speech was full of conviction as Draco interrupted him.

'Yeah, I'll see you Potter.'

Harry picked up his bag and kissed Draco's cheek, _out of a Gryffindorian habit_, Draco supposed and left the living room. As soon as the Manor door closed behind him, Harry apparated home. Exhausted and enthralled.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading, please review! What do you think?  
**


	7. No Goodbye Kiss

Chapter Seven: **No Goodbye Kiss**

* * *

Wednesday through Friday at work went by in a blur as Ron and Harry were called in to handle a Muggle situation where they reported that they saw a ghost strolling at night on the Westminster causing car accidents. It seemed a few recently deceased spirits had gotten lost and the Spirit Division, headed by Harry Potter, was called in for help. Additionally, Ron needed to act as the liaison for both the Departments he was involved in, Magical Creatures and Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Cleaning up, and interviewing local Muggles disguised as local authorities took substantial amounts of time for both Harry and Ron, working long hours and often eating on the go. On Thursday Harry had briefly run into Draco in the lifts but there were many other wizards and Ministry employees present that they barely even acknowledge the other. Harry, though sad for not being able to have a conversation with Draco, was also glad as he was unsure what he would have said to him if they actually had been alone.

Friday night, after most of the work was done, and both Harry and Ron had decided that the rest of the filing and paperwork could be finished on Saturday, Ron invited Harry for a quick pint with him and Luna.

'Luna?' Harry asked, 'You've been seeing her a lot?'

'We're just friends. She's the only one, besides you, from our Hogwarts years who doesn't give me the pity eyes if I mention Hermione.' Ron answered shrugging in response to Harry's curious face.

'Where would we be going?' Harry asked.

'Thirsty Scholar probably, it's Luna's…'

'Favourite, I know.' Harry smiled. He truly didn't buy Ron's 'we're just friends' act and wondered what Ron and Luna would truly be like. 'Any chance we can go somewhere else?'

'I'll ask her but she claims that's the only place that doesn't put mysterious herbs in her cocktails.' Ron shook his head, 'Yeah don't ask.'

'What do these mysterious herbs do?' Harry asked laughingly.

'According to her they latch on to your brain waves and control your inhibitions…I don't know, I sort of stopped listening after the second pint.' Ron laughed. 'But besides that, she's great most of the times and we have good conversations.'

'Alright, I am curious to hear more on this,' Harry spoke sarcastically, 'I'll meet you lot there later.'

* * *

Harry arrived at the Thirsty Scholar at 8 pm and saw Ron and Luna sitting at a corner table. From the corner of his eye he saw a particular white blond haired man Harry had been _not_ thinking about all week. Though Harry had been busy, every free moment he had his thoughts reverted to pinning Draco against his bed at the Manor and the feeling of openness that had engulfed all of his senses. He had never had a sexual experience so raw and so staggering in his life before. He wasn't sure what he should do first. Should he stop by Ron and Luna's then walk up to the bar to order a drink and pretend to run into Draco or should he pretend he didn't see Ron and Luna and go and talk to Draco. This was confusing, Harry laughed at his own thought of _This is why I got married, so I didn't have to make such decisions_.

As he was staring at Draco, who was unaware that Harry had entered the pub, Harry noted that Luna had spotted him. However, she made no gesture to indicate to Ron that Harry was there. She simply acted as though she hadn't seen him. _Perhaps she could read minds_, Harry thought.

Harry went up to the bar and stood next to Draco. Draco was staring into his empty glass of Firewhiskey as Harry brushed his hand against his back and whispered a 'Hi.' He then looked at the bartender and spoke 'Can I get three pints for that table over there?' Harry pointed at the table where Ron and Luna sat and the bartender nodded.

'Didn't expect to see you here.' Draco spoke as he stared straight ahead at the bar making eye contact with Harry through the mirror behind the bartender's station.

'Yet, I expected to see you here.' Harry responded with a grin.

'They've been spending an awful amount of time together, those two.' Draco said and waved at the bartender for a refill.

'I know, I gathered that. He seems at ease with her.' Harry answered and Draco didn't respond. Harry figured Draco never had much to say about Ron anyway. 'How long are you staying here?' Harry finally asked the question he'd thought about since he entered the establishment. 'I mean, if you haven't got plans later.'

'You mean, you wish to know if I am shagging anyone else tonight?'

'Well, are you?'

'No, I don't make it a habit of involving myself with more than one person at a time, if that's what you're asking even if there is no commitment or romance involved.' Draco answered.

'Brilliant. And your parents…?' Harry felt himself turning red.

'Still not back.'

'So…'

'I'll wait as long as I can otherwise, you can fly over, and I'd not recommend drinking and apparating.'

'How late can I arrive by?'

'As late as you wish.'

'And I won't be spending the night.'

'Obviously.' Draco answered, finally turning to look at Harry and spoke again, 'The Weasel is approaching.'

Harry turned towards Ron's direction, 'Ron.'

'Everything alright?' Ron asked curiously looking at Draco.

'Yeah, just ordered a few pints, was waiting to pay her.' Harry answered.

'Alright, I'll wait with you.'

'Thanks.' Harry spoke sarcastically, though he wasn't sure Ron caught on.

* * *

Harry sat next to Luna as Ron sat across from them as they drank their beers. Harry did his best but failed miserably trying not to stare at Draco the entire time he sat there. He didn't talk much and every time Ron has asked him something, he'd have to ask Ron to repeat it. Eventually Ron excused himself to go to the bathroom and Harry turned to Luna.

'Luna, about me and Ginny...'

'No, I didn't tell Ron anything.' Luna answered him before he finished the sentence.

'So, can I ask you for another favour?' Luna nodded a yes, 'Can you make some excuse to leave...with Ron?'

'You've got a potential...' Luna asked scanning the room.

'Yeah, sort of.'

'Anyone I know?'

'I'd rather not share.'

'Alright, give me your goblet and switch with mine, you've got less beer than me, I'll finish it off and tell Ron I want to go home.'

'Thanks Luna, you're the best.'

'So I've been told.' Luna responded in the most nonchalant manner. She had genuinely meant the expression, she had been told but she didn't know why. Harry smiled because he knew that Luna would never say something out of sarcasm or spite, not on purpose anyway.

When Ron returned Luna pretended to be tired and wanted to leave right away. Ron had no choice but leave with her. He apologised to Harry as he felt like he was 'abandoning' his mate, Harry smiled and said it wasn't a big deal. He would be heading home anyway and they were meeting the next day to finish off the paperwork for their report.

A few moments after Ron and Luna left, Harry sat at the table alone, wondering whether or not he should try to talk to Draco again but his thought process was interrupted when Draco approached him and sat at the table.

'You look pathetic sitting here alone.'

Harry didn't say anything.

'So what happened? Your friends abandon you so they could go home and shag?'

'No they abandoned me, so I could go home with you and shag.' Harry retorted.

'Wait, you told the Weasel?'

'Ron, his name is Ron,' Harry spat back, 'And no, I didn't tell them anything, I just asked Luna to make an excuse to leave and she did.'

Draco and Harry sat at the table in the pub for another thirty minutes, arguing and retorting back and forth both trying to make the other suffer with personal digs. Eventually they just laughed at each other's retort.

'So, ready to go?' Draco asked.

'Sure.' Harry answered.

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured an 'After you.' They walked out; Draco was his insouciant self, whilst Harry wondered if anyone would have seen them leave together. They walked around the corner from the pub into a dark alley when Draco held Harry's hand and disapparated them. A few moments later they were in Draco's bedroom.

Harry was nervous. He wasn't sure what should be done next, do they just get naked and start snogging? Do they talk? Draco stared at Harry looking perplexed in amusement. He noted that Harry had a tendency to get lost in his thoughts and not realise that he's got an audience.

'Potter.' Draco spoke attempting to wake Harry up from his daydream.

'Yeah? Sorry.'

'I've had a long day, I was thinking of taking a shower.' Draco spoke his voice trailing off at the word 'Shower.'

'Oh okay. Do you want me to wait here?'

'No, I want to know if you want...' Draco pointed towards the bathroom, '...with me?'

Harry blushed and stood still as though he had just been hexed to be completely immobile. Draco walked up to Harry and removed his robe and threw it on the chair in the corner, he then slowly untied Harry's tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

'You're really going to make me do all the work aren't you?'

A flustered Harry placed his hands on Draco's, 'Stop.'

'You don't wish to come in the shower?'

'No, I mean, go ahead. I'll just be right behind you. I can undress myself.' Harry noted that Draco seemed annoyed at Harry's comment and he continued, 'I didn't mean...'

Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips and whispered, 'Just don't keep me waiting.' He turned and walked away from Harry leaving the room.

Harry slowly undressed himself as he heard the water running in the bathroom. He walked in and saw Draco through the shower glass in the steam. Any reserves he had towards continuing on with this affair left as soon as Harry saw Draco's silhouette through the glass. His desire only intensified as his cock twitched, edging him to get closer.

Draco stood under the hot water, not moving, just letting it soak his skin, Harry opened the shower door and went and stood behind him. Draco didn't turn around or move, he waited for Harry to make the first move. Harry placed his hand on the small of Draco's back and slid it upwards slowly, reaching his neck and grabbing Draco's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Draco leaned back to kiss Harry, eventually leaning his entire body into Harry's as his arse brushed against Harry's hard cock and Harry instantaneously pushed towards him, feeling Draco.

Draco switched spots with Harry as the hot water began to run down Harry's back now and their erect states brushed against each other forcing Draco to moan. They broke the kiss apart and Draco kissed Harry's neck slowly, sucking and biting with each kiss. Harry gently whispered, 'Did you want me tonight Draco?'

'Obviously.' Draco made his usual snarky remark that forced Harry to pull on Draco's hair again so their gazes could meet as Harry glared at Draco. Harry knew he could never do this with a girl, he could never show this much command and force because he would be too worried about hurting her, but he could do this with men, he could do this with Malfoy, this gave him a sort of freedom he did not expect.

'Okay, okay, sorry.' Draco pulled Harry towards himself away from the water as his back rested on the glass behind him, 'I've wanted you all week Harry,' Draco spoke looking intently in Harry's eyes '...and tonight,' Draco continued, 'I would have died if you hadn't asked to come and see me after the way you brushed your hand on my back at the pub.' Harry grinned, 'Don't grin like that,' Draco spoke again, 'It's hard to be sexy with you when you grin like that.'

Harry made a serious face, almost pouting, attempting to look angry and deep which only resulted in Draco laughing uncontrollably, he pushed Harry against the wall and right before he claimed Harry's mouth he uttered the words, 'When did you become so adorable Potter?' The two men continued with the snogging and the biting until it became unbearable and they knew that they had to get back to bed to continue the escapades. Draco grabbed the soap and lathered himself and Harry's chest while Harry only continued to snog Draco at every chance he got. Draco turned Harry around pushing his face and chest against the wall as he soaped Harry's back and brushed his cock against Harry teasing him. Harry leaned into Draco indicating desire as the two men began to grind lathered up in the steam. Draco pulled Harry under the water and whispered 'Don't start something you're not ready for.'

'I want to take you right here,' Harry answered Draco and pushed him against the wall when they were both washed up enough to turn the water off. Draco pushed himself into Harry's chest his entire body arched perfectly into Harry's body and he nodded in agreement. He reached his left hand into one of the shelves in the shower and grabbed a small bottle of oil and handed it to Harry. 'You're prepared everywhere,' Harry spoke grabbing it from Draco as he bit Draco's left ear after whispering his comment.

'I do things to myself in the shower sometimes,' Draco spoke, 'When I am lonely.'

Harry moaned involuntarily as he thought that this was by far the hottest thing he had ever heard. He pushed Draco's legs apart and slowly poured oil on his fingers and began to massage Draco's entrance. By the time Harry inserted his third finger in Draco, Draco was begging for Harry to enter him. Harry began to push into Draco and pulled him towards his pelvis, he was pushing himself less and pulling Draco towards him more. Draco slowly pushed himself onto Harry more and more as Harry's thrusts became more swift. Both the men worked together towards the pleasure that was building inside them and Harry couldn't help but wonder how easy it was to be doing this with Draco and this had been his second time ever being with a man, he briefly thought of his first few times with Ginny and how unpleasant the experience had been for the both of them. Even with Samantha, the woman from a few months ago, Harry had thought, he had to keep his focus in order to stay hard. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Draco moaned louder, wanting more of Harry inside him, Harry happily indulged in the interruption and Draco's wish.

It wasn't long until both men came simultaneously, panting and moaning and uttering words of encouragement and satisfaction to each other. As Draco turned the hot water on again in the shower for the two men to wash once more, Harry uttered, 'Perhaps we can cast a _Protean Charm _on something so next time I can be available when you get lonely.' Before Draco could come up with yet another snarky remark Harry's lips were on his.

The quick shower lasted well over forty minutes. Draco pulled Harry out of the bathroom leading him back to his bed, any alcohol they had consumed that night had completely vanished from their system leaving them loaded with nothing but a hunger for more snogging and actual food. As Harry rested on Draco's bed, Draco wrapped a towel around him and left the room. Harry could hear a muffled conversation between Draco and his house-elf and he returned a few moments later with snacks. As soon as they had finished eating Harry was tense again.

'You seriously need to relax Potter.'

Harry didn't respond.

'I reckon you'll have to go soon, you've got a long day with the Weasel tomorrow.'

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

'The Minister had informed us how hard the two of you had been working and he was actually quite impressed with Weasley's skills especially working for both the departments and keeping communication open and clear. I don't think I've heard the Minister be this impressed in a while, and with the red-head of all the people imagine that.'

'You really need to stop insulting my friends.'

'I don't insult Granger, or Luna…' Draco retorted.

'Fine, but you need to not be such an arse about Ron. I didn't even know that the Minister said those things. You see, he's not that bad.'

'Yeah, but it's the Ministry, what do they know?' Draco asked amusingly.

'But, you're right, I've got to get going. Thanks for…'

'The shagging? The shower?' Draco spoke raising an eye brow himself this time around.

'…and the snacks.' Harry laughed. He stood up and began to get dressed as Draco still sat in his towel, watching Harry's every move. 'Can you not?' Harry asked Draco with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

'What? Watch you?' Draco asked and replied immediately 'No, I cannot not...' Draco smiled as he took a bite of a piece of bread and gestured for Harry to continue dressing.

'I hate you Malfoy.' Harry smiled as he spoke the words of disdain he didn't entirely mean and continued to button his shirt.

'That's the general consensus.' Draco replied.

* * *

Harry arrived home late that Friday evening having made plans to see Draco again on Monday evening after work. Then they met again on Friday evening after a few drinks at the Thirsty Scholar. Life now, for Harry had become working and finding time to shag Draco Malfoy. Before they knew it, for the next few weeks the routine had become Mondays and Fridays until the last Friday they had been together, the 19th of April when Draco had casually mentioned that his parents are due to return sometime over the weekend.

Harry did his best to not show the disappointment he had felt for the fact that they could no longer continue their shenanigans at the Manor. He stayed quiet for a few moments laying in bed next to Draco and contemplating new venues since from now on, they wouldn't be able to meet at the Manor, and although neither one of them said it but Harry knew that they would not be reconvening at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

'I've got a flat.' Draco spoke interrupting Harry's thoughts.

'I am sorry, what?'

'A flat. I own a flat; I bought it a few months ago with my own earnings from the Ministry job. I had been saving up since I don't really have any expenses that aren't provided for by the Malfoy inheritance. So, this is just mine, completely.'

'Then why do you stay here?' Harry asked.

'I don't. I usually stay at my flat when my parents are here. But, they wanted me to watch over the Manor while they're on holiday and then I adopted Sissy, so I have been staying here for that reason. I still go by my flat once a week, usually on Wednesdays or Sundays, I miss my bed.'

'Oh, I didn't even know.'

'Yeah nobody bothers to ask or care, I am used to it. I own a flat, it's with my own money, all the furniture is paid for by me, and the only Malfoy that has any say in anything is me. But, everyone thinks I am still the same spoiled prat from my teen years living it up at my family castle.' Draco spoke with a bit of contempt in his voice, Harry wasn't sure if it was directed towards the entire wizarding community or just him.

'I'd love to see it.' Harry surprised himself with the warmth in his voice when he expressed this desire to Draco.

'Well, you're kind of going to have to if you want to continue with this venture.' Draco laughed; he continued to stare at the roof of his bedroom still.

Throughout the entire conversation Draco hadn't once looked at Harry to see his reaction when he told him about his flat, Harry wondered if it was a pride thing. He wanted to prove to Harry that he didn't need his validation. He didn't need anyone's validation. Harry secretly admired this about Draco. He, himself, had spent the last few years, what felt like, other people's lives, other people's expectations of what his life should be, how amazing it was to see Draco Malfoy creating his own path.

As Draco continued to stare at the roof, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Harry had been watching him the entire time, he leaned in to kiss Draco's cheek and Draco sprang his eyes open with surprise. He turned to look at Harry who had been staring at him and he leaned in and slowly kissed Draco's lips. They had shared their first intimate moment, it seemed as though this was becoming more than two people simply meeting for sex, Harry thought it could be turning into a weird friendship.

'Well, I've got to go.' Harry spoke before Draco could do anything to make the intimate moment more complex. 'I am going to meet with Molly tomorrow then we are going to meet with McGonagall on Sunday, since the Weasleys are hosting the vigil on the 1st of May for the families of the War heroes.'

'Oh yeah, it's that time of year again.' Draco said.

'Yeah they've decided it easier to host it somewhere else other than Hogwarts; it's easier on the survivors.'

'I am sure,' Draco answered, 'Is this an invitation only event?'

'I don't know, I think they're just going to announce it in the Prophet, of all the places, and whoever wishes to attend just has to clear it one of the Weasleys. Why do you ask?'

'No reason. I haven't been to one in the past five years, maybe I thought…'

'It's at the Weasley residence. That means, Ron.'

'I know what it means Potter.' Draco snapped back and immediately regretting it. Harry stood up from the bed and began to gather his clothes. 'Sorry,' Draco continued, 'You know how it is; the War is a difficult subject for all of us.' Draco spoke extending his arm towards Harry.

Harry sighed, he felt bad for almost denying Draco the opportunity of attending if he wished to do so, 'Yeah, I know I am sorry.' He grabbed onto Draco's hand as Draco pulled him in again for a kiss.

Harry was uncomfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable about being with Draco, which was making things uncomfortable for him. What should have really been a once in a while sexual encounter was turning into a more frequent affair. They only met for sex, they barely shared any meals together yet, the feeling, the touching, the kisses were becoming more intimate, more meaningful. This was making Harry quite uncomfortable. He broke the kiss apart from Draco and stepped back. He picked up his trousers and began to dress again.

'Maybe we can stop for a while, until after the 'memorial ceremony,' what do you think?'

Draco nodded and laid back down staring at his bedroom roof again. 'Is it alright if I don't walk you out? I am worn out.'

'No, that's fine.' Harry answered as he put on the final touches of his wardrobe and picked up his briefcase.

'Alright, see you Potter.' Draco closed his eyes.

'See you Malfoy.' Harry walked out of Draco's bedroom and progressed towards the front door before disapparating home, disappointed to not have received his goodbye kiss.

* * *

**(A/N): Short-ish chapter, completely unbetad so make sure to tell me any major errors. I hope you liked it, it was going to incorporate the 'vigil' but the ideas of this chapter kind of flowed through so I didn't want to make it 7000 words. Thank you for reading and please please write a review.  
**


	8. The Flat

**Chapter Eight:** **The Flat**

* * *

When Harry entered his office on Monday morning, he saw his secretary look at him nervously.

'What's the matter?' Harry asked.

'Auror Malfoy is in there.'

'What? With Ron?' Harry exclaimed.

'Yes, he requested to speak to him, there was some shouting in the beginning but it's quite quiet now, I am worried, one might have murdered the other.'

Harry rushed into his office to make sure that his best friend and his...Draco were safe from each other. As Harry entered the office he witnessed Draco and Ron shake hands. The both looked at Harry who had rushed into the office and gave him an odd look.

'What's going on?' Harry asked exasperated.

'I was just leaving, I will let Weasley...Ron fill you in. Good day.' Draco walked out of the office with elegance and composure, quite unlike the times from before when he would walk in and out with dynamism masked as anger. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. He eventually turned to Ron when Ron cleared his throat.

'Did you tell him about the 'War Memorial Service' next month?' Ron asked, Harry couldn't tell if Ron was upset or not, he didn't sound upset.

'I might have mentioned it in passing…why?' Harry answered apprehensively.

'He brought a gift, a financial gift from his mother to help us with the service. He said that they wanted to do their part in commemorating the heroes of the war. Something about regretting about being on the wrong side.'

'They?' Harry questioned.

'I reckon him and his mother, I doubt Lucius has anything to do with the gift or any feelings of regret. He probably only regrets the few months he spent in Azkaban.'

'Maybe he read it in the Prophet; didn't the news for the memorial get published over the weekend?' Harry asked not really listening to what Ron had said but attempting to make more excuses to exempt himself from any blame or future anger.

'I suppose. So what do you think, should I let him come?'

'Wait, he wants to -attend- the commemoration?' Harry was shocked that Draco invited himself after the conversation they had had on Friday evening.

'Yeah, he asked if there was anything they can do to help and although his mother would be too reserved to attend the service he would like to stop by and pay his respects. I told him, I'd have to ask mum. I don't think she'll say no, especially now she wouldn't have to worry about the expenses so much.' Ron answered.

'What did he give you?' Harry asked and Ron opened a small box and showed a 10 cm by 7 cm immaculate and glistening gold bar. 'Oh my…' Harry responded looking at the offering.

'Yeah it's got be worth at least 1500 Galleons.' Ron spoke.

'Or more…' answered Harry. 'Do you think your mum will accept it? Or will your dad let her keep it, given it's from the Malfoys?'

'Malfoy had thought of that, he said that it's to be submitted to the 'Memorial Fund' anonymously, so the only people I am allowed to tell are McGonagall and my mum. I can't tell my dad and not sure if they'll want to tell him. Funds are low and I know mum was worried about that, and she didn't want to ask people to contribute on the day of.'

Harry didn't say anything; he was moved by Draco's gesture. He was sure that it wouldn't have been Narcissa's idea to contribute, he must have submitted it to his mother and she would have just probably agreed. Everyone knew how much she cherished Draco and would do anything for him.

'I'll be going to see mum during lunch, do you want to come with?' Ron asked breaking Harry's concentration.

'No, it's a private matter, I don't really want to be involved at all with the vigil, I'd rather just show up. If that's alright?'

'No worries mate,' Ron responded smiling at Harry clearly over the moon about being able to give his mum some good news.

A few days later Ginny arrived and everything was normal again. There was no talk of affairs, there was little to no awkwardness left. Harry thought that they had both practised not being completely self-conscious around the other and it seemed that practice paid off. Ginny was her old self, talking relentlessly about other players and other teams and was excited to be playing against other teams again and no longer simply doing practice or attending charity events. She also had heard about an 'anonymous' donation to the War Hero Memorial Fund and shared her mum's happiness and was excited to help her in the planning.

Harry also noted that she was quite taken with her best mate on the team, Caleb Williams, and often reverted her stories towards him indicating what he thought and what he liked. Harry thought it odd for a few moments but dismissed the idea simply because growing up he was constantly with Hermione and Ron and the way Ginny talked about this Caleb bloke was quite similar to how he would talk about Hermione. Additionally, Ginny had apparently invited Caleb to the memorial service on the 1st of May and he was going to be staying at her parents' house. Harry thought that if Ginny had engaged in any kind of sexual activity with Caleb, she wouldn't invite him to her home with her parents and her husband. She was smarter than him, he, had willingly gone along with the possibility of Draco's presence at the event.

The 1st of May arrived. The vigil was planned to be quite simple. At sundown all wizards were to be gathered at the garden of the Burrow and raise their wands in commemoration of the fallen heroes. Then the survivors and the surviving family members would make small speeches respecting the ones they had lost and any other words or thoughts of encouragement they wished to share with the group. The speeches were to be followed by a feast and lots of Firewhiskey. Many wizards were encouraged to arrive at the Burrow before sundown for tea and a small meet and greet.

Ginny had left early in the morning to help her mum with the setup; McGonagall was going to be there too. Harry had decided to arrive at 3 pm so he wouldn't get much grief from Molly for being late yet being early enough before the guests arrived. When Harry arrived, it seemed everything was organized and arranged. The family, and a few of the Hogwarts professors were seated around with tea. Harry quietly entered the house and took a seat next to his wife who was entertaining them with Quidditch stories and her latest injuries.

Molly insisted that perhaps it was time to take a break from her Quidditch career and think about having a family especially if she insists on coming home every now and then with an injury. Ginny gasped at her mother's suggestion as though it was the worst thing she had ever heard as she was about to argue back with her mother when Harry held her hand attempting her to calm down. McGonagall inserted herself in the conversation and said that there isn't anything wrong with wanting to excel in other fields of life than just settling down to have a family. Harry was pleased that she had interjected and taken Ginny's side. He adored Molly as his semi-substitute mother but her insistence on telling others on how to live their lives was becoming a very annoying habit for him.

Before the conversation could go any further, there had been a knock on the door. It was now 4 pm and the guests were starting to arrive.

* * *

Through the shade that guarded the glass window of the main door at the Weasley residence, Harry could see that there were two people waiting on the other side of the door. Both were male and one seemed quite slim yet the other looked full-bodied. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that he recognised the slender man, though he only saw his silhouette through the shutter. His suspicion was confirmed when he witnessed the silhouette raise his hand as though he was running it through his hair then fix his cuffs. It was Draco. He wondered about the man next to Draco. _Had he brought a date?_

When the door opened Ginny stood up quickly. Draco stood next to a man with light brown hair, and a build that would put a Titan Warrior to shame. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw the two men exchange a glance and smile, he involuntarily spoke, 'Draco?'

Harry's questioning tone was soon undermined by Ginny's excitement when she exclaimed 'Caleb!'

A feeling of relief overcame Harry's body, he didn't want to argue with his mind with the question, was he glad that the bloke didn't come with Draco or was he glad that Draco didn't disrespect the vigil by bring a date? Harry didn't even wish to think about what he would actually do if he ever saw Draco flirting with another man. Did he find Caleb attractive? Given the chance, would he shag him? _Snap out of it Harry,_ he told himself and walked to the door to greet the guests.

Caleb was a well-mannered, soft spoken man in his late twenties who sort of reminded Harry of himself. He could tell that he was genuinely happy to see Ginny again but noticed a bit of discomfort in his eyes when he met the rest of the family, including Ginny's husband. Harry wondered if Caleb was in love with Ginny and if Ginny had any idea. Harry was concentrating a lot on Caleb simply because he was focused on ignoring Draco who had said his quick hellos at the door and had progressed directly towards McGonagall and the other Hogwarts professors he knew. Harry knew things would only get more awkward later when Snape and Hermione would arrive. _Preferably, not together,_ thought Harry.

As the guests began to trickle in Molly asked everyone to step out in the garden to prepare for sundown. Hermione quietly arrived in the garden and tapped on Harry's shoulder. He looked around for Snape and there was no sign of him. He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she whispered, 'He'll be here later.' Harry noticed Ron approaching them from a distance with someone next to him who was undoubtedly, Luna. He shot a quick look at Hermione and she understood. She had been expecting this and she was prepared for it.

'Harry, Hermione.' Ron said as politely as possible, almost too politely, Harry thought.

Hermione smiled and said, 'Hi Ron, hi Luna.'

'It's good to see you Hermione, I am glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same without you.' Luna spoke.

'It wouldn't be the same without any of you,' Harry interjected.

Their conversation was interrupted when Harry got dragged away by an elderly man who wished to tell him a very important story. Harry did his best to listen but was failing miserably because from the corner of his eye he had caught Snape and Draco talking. The moment of panic set into Harry, he had never thought about this before, he didn't even realise to have this conversation with Draco. _Did he tell Snape (and Hermione) that they were sleeping together?_

Apparently the elderly man had stopped talking and took his leave. Harry hoped that he hadn't said anything important to him. He quickly walked over to Snape and Draco; he didn't think it would seem odd to talk to them at the event so he didn't think twice about it. He approached the two Slytherin men and gave them a polite nod. Fortunately for Harry McGonagall had stopped by the two of them at the same time and asked to speak to Severus in private before the lighting ceremony. As they walked away Harry, still looking panicky, turned to Draco.

'You truly need to work on your poker face Potter.' Harry looked confused but didn't say anything, 'I haven't told them anything. I wouldn't, they would probably lecture me and tell me things I already know.'

'What do you know?' Harry asked curiously, unable to stop himself. _Why did he care so much about what Draco thought, did or who he saw anyway?_

'Getting involved with a 'straight' married man.' Draco spoke coldly.

'But we aren't that involved,' Harry answered.

'I am aware.' Draco responded not meeting Harry's eyes, Harry assumed it was to divert any suspicion towards them, 'That is why; I do not wish to get lectured.' Harry stared at Draco, he wished to say something, something comforting, something that mattered, but he was lost at words and Draco spoke again. 'Your wife.'

'My what?' Harry confused and turned to look towards the group.

'It seems, she's about to start crying heavily. Perhaps you should comfort her before she collapses on the very strapping Quidditch player with the defined arms.' Harry darted a look at Draco, the look wasn't for insulting Harry, it was for appreciating someone else whilst in Harry's presence. The look spoke of jealousy. He walked away from Draco angry and confused and went to comfort Ginny. He knew that everything about this was wrong. He shouldn't be in Draco's presence when Ginny was there. He had gotten what he needed, the confirmation that Draco hadn't told anyone, just as Harry hadn't told anyone. He was beginning to resent himself on a daily basis for his actions, and not being able to follow his head since his heart couldn't give him any answers.

As Harry wrapped his arm around his wife, she turned and began sobbing almost immediately. All thoughts of doubt were clear from his head for this moment, at this moment, what mattered the most was to be there for Ginny and for everyone else who had lost someone so Harry could succeed.

_I have been so selfish. _Harry thought to himself_. These people are here for me, all of these people that died, they died for me, to protect me, to fight by my side and I have been so selfish, I have been only thinking of senseless things, things that don't even matter presently. They have all been victims because of Voldemort and because of me, how could I be so stupid?_

It was time, every wizard in the garden slowly raised his/her wand up in the air to strike a blue light, it signified loyalty, peace, trust and integrity. The wizards paid their respects for all those that they had lost in the war, all the innocents they lost to dark magic and vowed to protect the future generations and teach them about the light side, about honour and compassion. Harry and Ginny raised their wands together; Harry still had his arm around Ginny's waist. As the sky was now full of a multitude of blue shades flowing together, Harry couldn't help himself but turn to look towards Draco, who was staring back at him, though fifteen feet away, staring straight into Harry's eyes without breaking concentration. Harry didn't understand what the look in Draco's eyes meant, but he stared back with a gentle smile. Harry thought that Draco's white blond hair looked beautiful under the amalgamation of the blue light; he had never seen such a stunning site before. Harry was so completely engrossed in Draco and admiring Draco's beauty that he hadn't even noticed that Ginny had been staring at Caleb the entire time.

* * *

After the ceremony, after the speeches, Ginny had finally been able to control her emotions again and Harry let go of her. She began talking to her friends from Hogwarts and even stopped and spoke a few words with Hermione.

Harry noticed that the elderly gentleman that was talking to Harry earlier that night had now cornered Draco. Harry slowly progressed towards them in attempt to join the conversation.

'Harry. So like I was telling you before, I think I have the perfect person here for Draco to meet.'

'You were telling me that before?' Harry asked astonished.

'Yeah boy, don't you remember earlier this evening. I had asked you if you knew Auror Malfoy was single and you shook your head and I said that I know just the right person for him.'

'I don't think they would be right for me.' Draco smiled and spoke politely. 'I am sure she's a lovely girl.'

'No, you don't understand. Are you single Mr. Malfoy?' The elderly man asked, and Draco nodded reluctantly avoiding Harry's gaze. 'And is it not true that you fancy blokes?' Draco and Harry both gave the man an astonished look. It was true that there were less homophobic wizards out there now but still someone who was clearly well over 80 to acknowledge a gay wizard was still a shocking circumstance.

'Yes.' Draco spoke raising an eyebrow.

'So you should meet someone, he's here.' The elderly man insisted.

Neither Draco nor Harry said anything; they weren't sure how to react. Harry, obviously, had no say in the matter and Draco just stood stunned.

'Sean, Sean, come over here son.' The elderly man called out to a young man, visibly younger than Harry and Draco, with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Both Harry and Draco recognised that the boy was undoubtedly beautiful.

'Oh Grandpa, not again.' The young man spoke as he approached the group and smile timidly.

'Sean, meet Draco Malfoy.'

'Hello, Sean Bode, pleasure to make your acquaintance, and my sincerest apologies for this awkward introduction.'

'Oh shush,' the elderly man spoke, 'And obviously you know Harry Potter.'

'Of course, nice to meet you sir.'

_Sir? Wow, this bloke just made me feel like I am forty._

'Sean Bode?' Harry realised, he pointed at the elderly man, 'Grandpa… it means you're Dominic Bode.'

'Very clever Potter, I've only introduced myself to you twice this past month, and here I thought I was the one getting old and absent-minded.'

'I am sorry; I've just been distracted these few days. My mistake.' Harry answered awkwardly.

'Yes, my father was Broderick Bode; he was an Unspeakable at the Ministry and was killed about seven years ago.'

'I am very sorry.' Draco said, 'How old were you then?'

'I was twelve; it was my first year at Hogwarts.' Sean answered.

Draco didn't say anything, he was stunned. Harry noticed the horror on Draco face and jumped up to his defence.

'No offense sir, Mr. Bode. But is this some kind of a joke?' Harry spoke and Sean and Dominic Bode both looked dumbfounded.

'I am sorry but I don't understand.' The elder Bode spoke.

'My father, Lucius Malfoy, could have been the Death Eater that killed Broderick Bode. It is unknown who the culprit was and it could have been anybody. I am not sure if you think this is some sort of a joke, if you are attempting to make me feel miserable…I assure you, you cannot do any worse that how I already feel and what I already go through every single day.'

'I am sorry, you misunderstand.' Sean Bode spoke as Harry glared at him now coming closer to Draco and standing next to him. Harry also noticed from the corner of his eye that Hermione was watching them though everyone else seemed to be busy in their own conversations.

'What don't we understand?' Harry spoke defensively.

'I am not my father, I barely knew my father before he was murdered. As, I am sure Mr. Malfoy, you are not your father. You are here, you've made a contribution to the cause, I am sure financially, and most definitely physically and emotionally. You are here to honour the dead and I am grateful for that. A while ago, I had expressed to my grandfather and other members of our community that I do not hold any grudges against any of the innocents that were mistreated by the Death Eaters, and in many cases that includes their children. You could not control your father's actions, however, in the end; you did fight for the right side. You saved Mr. Potter's life, so did your mother, as he had said in his interviews and at your defence all those years ago. I wished to simply forget the past and place no blame on the children of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, being the only grandson, my grandfather insists on seeing me happy in a relationship. I recently saw a picture of you, Draco, in the Prophet and I, stupidly, although truthfully exclaimed that you were quite attractive and since then my grandpa has made it his personal mission for us to meet.' Sean laughed, 'So this isn't a joke, although my grandfather likes to play jokes on me by making me mortifyingly embarrassed in front of Aurors.'

'My work is done here, Mr. Potter, if you will.' The elderly man gestured for Harry to walk away with him and Harry shot a look at Draco who nodded. Harry knew he had no reason to stay in the conversation anymore, and he had no claim over Draco, no matter how much he wanted to stake it.

Harry walked away from Sean and Draco and from Dominic Bode, he had no desire to talk to that old man anymore, who clearly was trying to make his life miserable. Harry spotted Hermione still darting a concerned look on her face and went to talk to her instead.

'Is everything alright?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, apparently that old man was trying to set his grandson up with Draco. How old is he anyway, he looks like he just finished Hogwarts.' Harry spoke with mild disdain in his tone.

'Sean? He's 19 I believe.'

'How do you know Sean?' Harry spoke wide-eyed.

'His family owns the book shop in Diagon Alley and I often stop by, he's a very sweet boy.'

'Oh.' Was all Harry could muster up.

'Are you jealous?' Hermione asked.

'Why would I be jealous?'

'Because you like Draco.' Hermione whispered.

'But I am also married, so it doesn't mean anything.' Harry whispered back.

'It could, if you left her.'

'Hermione, I really can't talk about this right now. This isn't the right time or place for us to discuss my marriage or what your thoughts are on it.'

'I know, I am sorry. But, just remember if he does end up dating Sean, you can't ruin it.'

'Why would I ruin it?' Harry asked, he noticed that Draco had shook hands with Sean and walked away from him. He was now approaching Harry and Hermione.

'So what happened?' Hermione asked eagerly and Draco glared at Harry for telling her.

'I didn't realise it was a secret.' Harry spoke, unsure of what to say.

'Apparently, only I can keep them.' Answered Draco. 'I told him that I wasn't interested in anything at the moment, I was flattered by his compliment but, I am only looking to be friends at the moment. Then we talked about his bookshop in Diagon Alley and how his family has various shops around the country and...boring business stuff. He's a sweet fellow. Not really my type though.'

'What is your type then?' Hermione asked annoyed. Harry sighed; he never understood why she got so worked up in other people's lives.

'War heroes, not Hufflepuff children.' Draco answered; he gave a curt nod and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by peacefully. Draco had left shortly after his meeting with Sean Bode, followed by Snape and thirty minutes later Hermione left. Ron told Harry later that he and Hermione had a pretty decent conversation and that perhaps things won't be too awkward in the future, although any bridges towards friendship were still a ways away. Caleb retired in Ginny's old bedroom and Ron spent the night at his parents in his old room. Caleb was going to go back to Redbridge the next day and Ginny would be staying for a few extra days. Everyone was very excited for the first international Quidditch Championship game on the 3rd of June.

Ginny stayed until the 7th of May and Harry thought that it was quite a happy time they had spent together that week. They usually went out for dinner on the days they weren't going to the Weasley residence. Also, although the sexual encounters didn't occur as often as before and weren't as crazy as before Harry was happy. It all almost felt normal. He imagined this is what it would be like when Ginny will be home finally and he could live with this happiness. He convinced himself that this is what he wanted, because he wasn't sure what else was out there and this is what he needed.

That is what Harry thought until he found himself alone in a lift at the Ministry with Draco.

'Plans tonight?' Harry asked Draco casually, as if they were friends.

'Sean invited me to the theatre, not sure if I will be going.' Draco answered casually.

Harry and Draco had not continued their antics since the last time Harry had left the Manor on the 19th of April. Harry remembered that he still had not seen Draco's flat. They both stayed quiet for a few moments until Draco's stop had come and the lift doors opened. Draco turned to say something to Harry, _probably along the lines of good evening_, Harry thought and he interrupted him.

'I realised that I still haven't seen your flat.' Harry's heart was ready to leap out of his chest as he hurriedly spoke the words.

'Yeah.' Draco acknowledged.

'Perhaps sometime then?' Harry asked elusively.

'Perhaps.' Draco replied.

'If you decide not to go to the theatre with Sean, I wouldn't mind if it was tonight. Unless, it's a date then I don't wish to intrude.' Harry spoke whilst visibly tense.

'It's not a date, we're not dating. Not yet anyway. I've told you we are just friends.'

_Not yet anyway_, the words rung in Harry's ears like a fire alarm. 'Well then tonight.' He commanded, he thought of adding _if that's okay with you_, but chose not to. He was getting annoyed at Draco for not inviting him. Draco normally jumped at the opportunity to have Harry over, to have Harry inside him but he was playing some sort of a game with Harry, and he didn't like it.

'I would like that.' Draco finally spoke the words that brought Harry's apprehension to ease.

'I've got to go to my secretary's birthday dinner but I can meet you at 8 o'clock.' Harry answered.

'Alright, I'll be working late so I'll still be in the office.'

The lift doors closed behind Draco shutting in front of Harry. He wasn't sure how he could be content with his life one moment then he'd come across Draco and everything he'd ever thought would be upside down again. It wasn't until Harry had returned back to his office that he had registered Draco's words fully, _I'll be working late_. He had planned on staying late, so the edge he'd thrown in about Sean had only been to throw Harry off. Draco was trying to make Harry jealous, on purpose.

* * *

**Thanks everyone that is just so awesome and reading and reviewing, please continue the tradition!**


	9. Destructive Selfisness

**Author's notes: Regarding some commentary of how obvious it is that Harry has feelings for Draco however, he is too stubborn to admit them because he insists on holding on to the failing relationship and does not wish to believe that is deteriorating. I give you one of my favourite quotes: The obvious is that which is never seen until someone expresses it simply. - Khalil Gibran. Also a compliment to you all: It takes an extraordinary intelligence to contemplate the obvious. - Alfred North Whitehead. Thanks always, for reading and reviewing so candidly. I couldn't be more thankful for my audience.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: ****Destructive Selfishness**

* * *

After Harry and Draco's rendezvous in Draco's flat, they only had time to meet twice again before the both had gotten busy with work and other obligations. Sissy the Unicorn had fallen ill and Hagrid and Draco were working together to find the cure. Although her condition wasn't very serious, baby Unicorns often fell sick during the climate change between Spring and Summer Draco did not wish to take any chances and had to find the best care for her. He also was required to file consistent reports with the department of Magical Creatures to keep them updated.

3rd of June approached quite quickly. It was a Monday and Harry had requested vacation for the first half of the week so he could attend Ginny's game and be available for her family if they planned on any celebrations. Harry arrived at the Burrow to meet the family and they would Apparate together to the English National Quidditch Stadium. Upon Harry's arrival he was informed that Ron would meet everyone at the Stadium and that he was not 'travelling' with the family. Harry was disappointed to hear this because he had not realised it was an option. He truly didn't like being around his bossy mother-in-law without Ginny. She sometimes was worse than being around Hermione because at least Hermione, he could tell _her to shut the fuck up._

When the Weasley family and the one Potter arrived at the Stadium they were quickly shown to their seats. The family and friends of the players were always given first choice on the best seats possible. The second choice always went to the Minister of Magic; the third was as tradition to the highest bidders. Ron arrived shortly after everyone had taken their seats. Harry was not surprised to see Luna by his side, he couldn't believe that Ron still admitted that they were not dating; however, given Luna's famous lack of interest in the sport he was surprised to see her attending the game.

'Luna, don't tell me you've developed an interest in Quidditch?' Harry asked amused.

Ron answered for her, 'I had an extra ticket and I invited her. Don't you remember her spectacular commentary in sixth year? Since then I have always been a fan of Luna and her perspective on Quidditch.' Luna smiled quite charmed by Ron's 'compliment,' Harry thought that she was completely unaware of why Ron found it entertaining but let it go.

'Hey, isn't that Malfoy?' George spoke loudly, his speech not directed to anyone in particular, simply stating his observation.

'What? Where?' Ron asked, and Harry was glad that Ron had beaten him to it; he didn't want to direct any attention towards him.

Harry watched as Sean Bode and Draco Malfoy approached the Weasleys.

'Hello! I thought I'd run into you lot here.' Sean Bode spoke waving a hello from ten feet away on the steps with Draco standing right behind him exhibiting a humble smile. Harry did his best not to look uncomfortable.

'Nice to see you Sean, where are you boys sitting?' Molly asked sweetly. Harry was further annoyed at Molly's pleasantness towards the two wizards that give his stomach the most grief. Harry would never admit that his heart was affected by this at all.

'Oh just straight down the row here. We will have the same view. I am excited to see Mrs. Potter in action!'

_Mrs. Potter. This bloke really likes to make me sound old. Her name's Ginny, we all call her Ginny._

Harry smiled when he realised that everyone was waiting for him to give a response. 'Oh yeah, she's brilliant.' Harry answered with as much pride as he could fake given how upset he was. He simply wished to enjoy his favourite pastime without being disturbed by the complexity of his life and now it seemed to have caught up with him everywhere.

'Listen,' Arthur Weasley interjected, 'We are going to have a get together after the game, just the family and friends since the players wouldn't be able to join us, win or lose, what do you boys say?'

_Great, now they're making them part of the family. Can this get any worse?_

Harry noticed that Draco was about to say something when Sean interfered _again_, 'I would love to but Draco here,' Sean wrapped his arm around Draco's waist that caused Harry to gulp, 'Insists on getting back to the office to catch up on work. It's a miracle I got him to come out with me for the game. I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves in the middle. He's the busiest Auror I know.'

_No, I was wrong, this could get worse._

Luna placed an arm on Harry and he turned to look at her.

'Why don't you tell me who is your favourite in the team, besides Ginny?' She was holding a guide with all the team members' names and pictures and circling the ones she thought were gay.

Harry looked into her eyes and he didn't need to thank her for distracting him, she had already acknowledged it. He grinned and took the information leaflet from her. From that point on Harry didn't pay attention to anything Sean Bode, Draco and the Weasleys were discussing, he was glad that Luna Lovegood, had evidently come to his rescue.

* * *

The games began, everyone cheered, the audience was captivated by the players, their skills were extraordinary. If Harry had been watching the game, he would have been mesmerised. The only thing Harry watched, for several hours, was the interaction between Sean and Draco. Each cheer they clasped their hands together, every other goal, they hugged, Sean held on a bit too tight for Harry's taste. Yet, he could not do anything. The only person who cared less about the game than Harry was probably Luna but she tried hard for Ron's sake and passed on a comment here and there that made the Weasley clan laugh.

The game was finally over, Ginny's team, Puddlemere United, won by 200 points. Soon after the grand finale, the family was invited to take pictures with the team members and Ginny was extremely excited to take a picture with Harry and Caleb, then she took pictures with her brothers and Caleb, and parents, and so forth with the rest of the team. The entire process was too exhausting and this was only the first official championship game of the season. Much to Harry's surprise Sean and Draco were still around as Sean really wanted to wish _Mrs. Potter_, his felicitations, he wasn't sure why Draco was hanging around anyway.

After a short while and a quiet conversation with Sean that Harry pretended not to gawk at, Draco left. Sean returned to the Weasley-Potter group with a disappointed look. He talked to Luna, who was the only one that wasn't distracted by the celebrity around and since Harry would rather cut of his left arm that converse with Sean about Draco. Luna later casually mentioned that Sean was disappointed that his feelings were still unrequited towards Draco as Draco was apparently wasn't _playing_ hard to get, he _was _hard to get. This didn't reduce Harry's jealousy.

Harry said his goodbyes to the Weasleys; he made an excuse of an upset stomach and told them that he didn't wish to Apparate home right away as though he might feel sicker. He excused himself by indicating a desire to take a walk, get some fresh air and perhaps then either waiting for the Knight Bus or apparating home when he felt better. A few moments after his departure, Harry found a quiet corner and disapparated, finding himself in a familiar setting. The corridors were dark, as though no one would be there, no one was there. Harry whispered 'Lumos' and as his wand lit up he walked down the dark hallway to the lifts. He entered the lifts and arrived at his destination a few minutes later.

Still unsure of what he was there for, and why did he decide to go there, Harry stood in front of Draco's office and knocked. The door immediately opened with a surprised Draco staring at Harry.

'What are you doing here?'

Harry didn't answer.

'Did you come to check whether I really was going where I said? Were you worried that I lied and actually went home with Sean?'

Harry didn't answer. He looked around Draco's office, there were a few papers scattered on the desk and a file that was open. _He was telling the truth, he came back to the office to catch up on some work._

'What do you want Potter?' Draco asked annoyed at Harry's silence.

'Shut up.' Harry finally spoke. He removed his robe and hung it on the hook behind the door. Then, he locked Draco's office door.

He pushed Draco back, all the way to his desk and pushed him down on the desk. He shoved away the files and the pictures that were on his right, then the ones on the left onto the floor. He didn't flinch at the crashing and the breaking sounds the metals and the glass made when the frames collapsed on the floor and probably scattered to pieces. He began to hurriedly unbutton Draco's trousers. Draco pulled up attempting to grab onto Harry's neck to pull him in for a kiss, Harry pushed him back, 'No.'

With a swift motion, he turned Draco around and had him spread on his stomach on his desk. He slowly pulled down Draco's trousers and pants eventually unbuttoning and unzipping his own trousers. He removed his clothes entirely standing naked on top of Draco's still half clothed body.

'Where's the oil?' Harry asked impatiently. Draco was about to speak when Harry pushed him down with his hand and rammed himself on top of him and spoke again, 'Where's the fucking oil Malfoy? I know you carry it with you.'

A panting Draco uttered, 'In my back pocket, in … my trousers.'

Harry reached into the back of Draco's trousers and collected what he was looking for. Before applying the oil Harry knelt down and gently bit one of Draco's arsecheeks, he then progressed to lick the skin he bit, he dropped small kisses all over Draco's skin until he reached his entrance and he shoved his tongue in Draco. Draco moaned with pleasure and surprise, Harry had never done something like this to him before. Harry continued to fuck Draco with his tongue, pulling in and out, in his most personal place as though it was his territory and he was marking it. Draco continued to sob graciously. Finally Harry stopped and he sloppily spread some oil on Draco's entrance. Without any warning, unlike the times before, without any tenderness, he inserted himself into Draco. His movements were fierce and unforgiving. He continued on for minutes without taking a break as though he was in a contest and he was trailing.

He ultimately slowed his pace and pushed his body weight onto Draco, still inside him, still jerking in and out of him, he whispered, 'You're mine.'

Draco whispered 'Yeah, I'm…' and Harry interrupted him by shoving his finger in Draco's mouth and spoke 'Shut it.' He pushed his finger in further Draco's mouth and said, 'Suck.' Harry continued to push into Draco and screamed 'You're mine Malfoy, you're fucking mine.'

Harry shoved his finger in and out of Draco's mouth as he sucked on it simultaneously his cock shoved in and out of Draco's hole. The heat, the rhythm, the sensation overpowered Harry and he was about to come. He grunted loudly, collapsed on top of Draco, removing his finger he ran his hand through Draco's hair; he spilled into Draco and stayed in him for moments after he had finished. He whispered 'Mine.'

'Say it.' Harry commanded.

'I am yours.' Draco spoke breathless. 'Yours Harry, I swear.'

The hand that ran through Draco's hair grabbed on his hair tightly and pulled him up, Harry finally exited out of Draco, he turned Draco around and took his place on the desk. He sat on the desk facing Draco, feeling the warmth on the wood where his body had laid. He wrapped his legs around Draco's legs still engulfed in his trousers around the ankle and pulled him towards himself.

Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and threw his tie on the floor to meet his own discarded clothes. He didn't remove Draco's shirt, simply pushed it off his shoulders and out of his way, tightening his arms and making them difficult to move. Harry grabbed Draco's cock and began to tug it towards himself. 'Mine!' Draco closed his eyes and darted his head back, he whispered 'Yours,' enjoying the sensation of Harry's touch and his cock being thrusted towards Harry's body.

Harry licked Draco's left nipple as his left hand squeezed and pinched his right one. Draco let out a cry when Harry bit his nipple hard and stood up to meet his eyes. 'Do it, come on me, I want to see you do it.' Harry whispered as he let go to Draco's cock and grabbed his hand to put on it. Harry grabbed Draco's neck and ran all of his fingers through Draco's hair pulling and tugging as their foreheads met to watch Draco wank himself on Harry's limp cock. Draco eventually came spurting himself all over Harry's stomach, Harry bit on his neck to stop himself from screaming loudly. He let go of Draco's neck with his mouth, he took his right hand to claim Draco's face and violently kissed him, sucking on his lower lip.

'Say it again.' Harry commanded breaking the kiss apart.

'Yours Harry, I promise.'

'And you'll never ever try to make me jealous, ever again.' Harry claimed Draco's mouth again before he could speak.

'I'll never try to make you jealous, I promise.' Draco spoke gasping for air.

* * *

'Come over later tomorrow night.' Draco said as he pulled out his wand and cleaned him and Harry up.

'The Manor?' Harry asked still sitting naked on Draco's desk.

'No, my flat. I wanted to know if you'd stay the night?'

'I never stay the night.' Harry answered.

'I know, but it's my birthday, the next day. I wanted…' Draco briefly paused, 'you to stay the night.'

'Don't you have to work the next day then?'

'I had requested Thursday and Friday off for the long weekend for my birthday. I was hoping that I would have company for Wednesday evening until Thursday for the _celebrations_, and then on Friday I was going to stay at the Manor with my family and look after Sissy. She doesn't like it when I leave for more than four days without seeing her.'

'Oh,' Harry spoke guilt all across his eyes, 'I don't know if I can, I've got to go to the Burrow the Weasleys are going to have a small celebration party for the win.'

'I thought that was tonight?'

'Tonight was win or lose, tomorrow is definite because we won.' Harry spoke rolling his eyes.

Draco nodded; he turned his body away from Harry's and spoke whilst looking for his tie. 'I forgot.'

'Forgot what?' Harry asked, he stood walking up to Draco and turned him to meet his gaze again. He noted he did that a lot, Draco would turn away and Harry would want to meet his gaze.

'I forgot that I can be yours, but you can't be mine.' Draco gave a small smile and buttoned his shirt.

Harry didn't say anything and Draco broke their touch, walking away to gather the broken pieces on the floor of what was originally on his desk.

'What time did you want me to come by initially?' Harry asked.

'I thought maybe around 7.'

'I can't come at 7, but I'll come, before midnight, and stay the night. I promise.'

'You don't have to; it's not a big deal.'

'I will be there.' Harry answered.

'Okay.' Draco didn't turn to look at Harry and continued to mend all the broken pieces of the photo frames and the scattered pages of his case file.

Harry got dressed in silence. Draco eventually turned around after he secured his desk and saw Harry putting on his robe. 'I should go, they're probably expecting me.' Harry said.

Draco nodded.

Harry approached Draco for a kiss and Draco didn't hold back. As they parted their lips for the last time that night, he whispered again, 'Yours.' Harry grinned and kissed Draco's forehead and left his office, eventually leaving the same way he had entered the Ministry, then apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

The next day Harry visited various Muggle shops and Wizard shops looking for a birthday gift for Draco. He had heard in the past of announcements of Draco's birthday celebrations in the Prophet but had never quite registered when his birthday really was. He remembered the story where his engagement was once announced in the Prophet at his birthday party only to be broken off a few months later. Harry had no idea what to gift Draco. _What do you gift someone who you're shagging, whilst you're still married but you've staked your claim on them and they're not allowed to shag anyone else?_

If he were to ask Luna she would say 'a freedom pass, one time authorisation of shagging whoever they wish.' He also knew that if he were to ask Hermione, she would say 'letting them go.' Both supposed gifts possessed nothing but dangers for Harry, who was quite used to being with the blond and could never fathom the idea of him being with anyone else. _Not yet anyway_. He knew he was insane, he knew he was selfish but he also knew that he was addicted. And his addiction's name was _Draco Malfoy_.

He finally settled on something and now it was time to perfectly hide it in his robes and head to the Burrow. When Harry arrived at the celebration at the Burrow he was surprised to see half the Puddlemore United present, including Ginny. He had no idea that the team was going to show up. He thought it was only for friends and relatives of the players. The time was now 6:30 in the evening and Harry was starting to worry about excusing himself from the party, especially since Ginny was there.

Luck arrived just in time for Harry when the team members slowly began to exit the party around 9. Ginny stated that she was disappointed that she couldn't stay the night because she had an early appointment with the team Healer who was going to check on her ankle again and then she had to go to the practice. She promised that she would be back on Sunday to spend time with Harry.

'I am glad,' Harry responded to Ginny when she said she was going to spend Sunday with him. 'I really think we should talk.'

She responded to Harry's comment with a serious look but didn't have time to get into a discussion about what the 'talk' should be about. Harry himself, wasn't sure what he would say to Ginny but he felt that he couldn't do this anymore. Lead this double life; he needed to do something about it. He wasn't sure if he would actually confess to her, maybe he would withdraw at the last moment but he wanted to give himself the opportunity of coming clean. Even if he would dodge it in the end.

By the time all the team members had left it was well past 10 o'clock, and Molly had asked Harry and the rest of the boys to help her clean. Harry was exhausted. He finally managed to finish all the assigned chores by his mother-in-law and made the excuse of a blasting headache to take his leave. He grabbed his robe and before anyone else could say anything, he ran out of the Burrow and disapparated in the garden.

Harry knocked on Draco's front door at 11:35. When Draco opened the door his eyes were blood-shot red and his hair wasn't in its usual flawlessness. Harry feared that Draco had been crying. It was late, a lot later than Harry had promised to arrive even though he did arrive right before midnight.

'I am really sorry, I am so late Draco.' Harry spoke still standing at Draco's doorway.

Draco didn't respond he moved aside to let him in.

'The celebrations went on for too long and half the team had shown up including Ginny, I got out of there as fast as I could.'

'It's alright, I am sorry I caused you so much trouble. You could have just sent me a message somehow that you couldn't make it.' Draco spoke avoiding eye contact with Harry; Harry figured that he was probably embarrassed for seeming to vulnerable to Harry. Harry found it strangely endearing. He couldn't help but compare this situation to the few times he had been extremely late to meet Ginny and how she never seemed sad or distraught; she simply started fights with him.

Harry wondered _if Draco was like this, so sweet because this, whatever this was, was still freshly new and that in the future he would, too, pick fights with him over small things_. Harry wondered _if and when the time came, would he really need to make a choice between Draco and Ginny? Is there a possibility that he might choose Draco? Would Draco want to be chosen_?

'I… um, got you something.' Harry spoke as he brought out a small pouch from the inside pocket of his robe.

Harry handed the pouch to Draco who opened it only to discover that it had an undetectable extension charm. Draco pulled out a giant box from the pouch and placed it on his coffee table in his sitting room. The box had a book 'Everything you ever needed to know about Unicorns.'

'I know it's a bit late but I figured you could still use it as a reference guide. I know how worried you had gotten when Sissy had fallen ill for a week.'

Draco smiled; he continued to open the other gifts that were placed in the box. There was wine and chocolate and then Draco came across a small box which looked like an ordinary black box but when he opened it, it transfigured into a vase with a dozen roses. Draco gasped at the beauty of the vase which in itself was intricately designed but the flowers seemed absolutely unspoiled.

'This time, I really did get you flowers but it's not a romantic gesture,' Harry paused as Draco raised an eyebrow, 'I mean it's not just… it's also the birth flower for the month of June. The shopkeeper was quite insistent on it even though I'd said to her that it was not meant to be a romantic gesture. Apparently it's quite the insult in the wizarding society to give someone flowers on their birthday and it not be associated with the flower of that month.' Harry explained turning bright red to match the colours of the scarlet roses that were displayed in front of him.

The last gift in the 'gift box' was another small black box, before he opened it, Draco looked at Harry and spoke, 'Potter this is too much. I just wanted a shag.' He laughed.

'I know, I mean...not about the shag, but I have started to care about you Draco, I mean... I just didn't know what to get you so I got whatever I thought was good. I figured if I got you five things, maybe you'll really like at least one of them.'

'I like all of them.' Draco responded.

'So far, you didn't open the last item.'

Draco opened the last box and saw a silver bracelet, with alternating links of silver and black carbon set with glistening green diamonds, five to be exact with a prong setting. It consisted of a jewellery clasp that had the letters 'DM' monogrammed on it. Draco didn't say anything and Harry became anxious.

'It's got Slytherin colours.'

'Yeah, I can tell.' Draco responded. 'But, it's not just that.'

'Do you hate it?'

'Potter, I can't accept this.'

'You do hate it.'

'No, it is beautiful.' Draco assured Harry, 'But, I can't accept this.'

'Why not? Because this is too much.'

'Are you going to try to punch me again? You know that's how this all started.' Harry joked. 'Please if you like it, then you must keep it. It's got your initials on it; I don't know any other DM's I can gift this to.'

'That's how you trick me every time in keeping your stupid gifts.' Draco retorted.

'Oh so it's stupid, okay here, I'll talk it back.' Harry leaned forward to grab the bracelet from Draco's hand and Draco yanked his hand away causing Harry to fall on top of Draco.

Draco laughed at Harry and Harry pulled him in a kiss, _just to shut him up_. The clock chimed and it was now midnight. Harry pulled his lips a small distance away from Draco's and whispered, 'Happy Birthday Malfoy.'

Draco grinned and answered, 'Thanks Potter.'

Shortly after Harry let out an involuntary yawn and Draco laughed. 'Well that lasted about thirty seconds, and I am the one getting older?' Draco spoke amusingly.

'I've had a long day. I had to run around Muggle London and Wizarding London looking for a birthday present for a rich spoiled brat who apparently has everything.'

'Not everything,' Draco looked at his shiny new bracelet, 'Okay, now I have everything.'

'Draco,' Harry spoke, 'I want to spend the night, but...'

'You just want to sleep.' Draco finished Harry's sentence for him.

Harry smiled and Draco stood up from the ground where he'd been sitting opening his presents and held out his hand towards Harry, Harry grabbed it and Draco pulled him up. He led Harry to his bedroom. Draco asked Harry if he wanted to borrow sleeping clothes and Harry shook his head. He simply undressed and laid down on Draco's bed. Draco mimicked Harry's moves and undressed. He wore nothing but his pants and his green diamond bracelet to bed. Harry laid on his right and Draco behind him with his arm around Harry admiring the shiningness of his gift.

The boys fell asleep almost immediately in each other's embrace as though they had been doing this for years. For one night, forgetting reality, forgetting commitments and obligations, existing only for each other.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning in Draco's bed he had forgotten for a second where he was. He felt Draco's arm around him and panicked but quickly calmed himself when he saw Draco's gift, his gift for Draco on his arm and realised where he was. He pushed into Draco's body gently and Draco's grip around him became tighter.

Harry and Draco lay in bed unwilling to leave because they knew that real life waited for them outside these doors. Harry quite liked his un-real life hidden in Draco's bedroom in his flat. Things were going to change quite soon. Harry knew it, he felt it. He just did not know how they were going to change.

Draco noticed that Harry had been quiet for a while now so he decided to break the silence.

'How things would have been different if I hadn't decided to adopt Sissy?' Draco spoke as Harry turned to lie flat on Draco's bed, his arm still around Harry.

'Yeah, you probably still would have found a way to seduce me though.' Harry joked and Draco scoffed. 'How things would have been different if you had joined our side when Dumbledore had offered.' Harry whispered.

'I reckon Father still wouldn't have accepted you.' Draco laughed, 'Being The Chosen One and all.'

'What if he had chosen Neville instead?' Harry spoke staring at the roof, as though he was simply talking to himself.

'What do you mean?'

'The Prophecy, it could have been Neville but Voldemort chose me over Neville, he chose to kill my parents. It could have been him, it could have been his parents that died, he, the one with a desire for vengeance, he, the one with the scar.' Harry said, 'I wouldn't have been The Chosen One. Do you think your Father would have approved of me then?'

'Then maybe he would have been the one here, instead of you.' Draco smiled attempting to lighten the mood.

'But wasn't he almost?' Harry joked indicating that he knew about Draco and Neville. 'You just fancy Gryffindors even though you'd never admit it.'

Draco rolled his eyes and in a desperate need to change the topic again, 'What if your mother had loved Snape back?'

They both shuddered. Harry turned to his left to face Draco.

'Hmm…' Harry pondered, 'Maybe Ron would have been ended up with Hermione after all.' Harry wasn't sure how Draco knew about Snape's desire for his mother, he didn't ask, he figured that Hermione probably told him since that was partially the reason she admired Snape so much.

'Then you'd be Harry Severus Snape.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I'd have long jet black hair, and would probably dress in dark robes all the time.'

'Sounds sexy.' Draco made a sound as though he'd just swallowed the most delicious sweet, 'Yeah, no scar, no glasses, but, I reckon you'd still have these eyes.' Harry smiled as Draco continued, 'That's alright, that's all that matters anyway.'

'My mother's eyes?'

'Isn't that what you're known for anyway? These amazing, intense, beautiful eyes?' Draco traced Harry's face from his eye lids, down his jaw line to his lips. He looked at his bracelet, 'The same colour as these stones. I will look at these and be reminded of your eyes.'

'I had complimented your eyes, the first time I kissed you.' Harry spoke unable to control his testimonial.

'I know, I was there.' Draco spoke with a smile.

Harry's hand moved from Draco's hips to the back of Draco's neck, he pulled him in for a kiss as though it was the only thing he needed at this moment or he'd perish. His legs began to intertwine with Draco's as Draco's left armed pulled him in closer as the kiss became deeper. Draco slid his tongue in Harry's mouth and Harry without any doubt sucked on it as though it was his sustenance. Draco moaned through the pleasure of Harry's mouth and the pleasure of their erections gliding together. Harry finally broke apart from his mouth and breathed loudly.

'This is what you do Malfoy, I am always running late for everything because of you.' Harry spoke mockingly in anger. He pushed Draco on his back and got on top of him spreading Draco's legs.

'What are you doing? Don't you have to leave?' Draco asked teasing Harry.

'What I have to do right now is take you, immensely. Long and hard and deeply. If that's alright with your highness?' Harry asked somewhat annoyed at Draco's teasing.

'Well, make it quick.' Draco grinned.

Harry gasped; he had spread Draco's legs and was holding both of them by his knees. He dropped them and stared at Draco, offended. He, himself wasn't sure, if he was truly offended or mocking Draco.

Draco reached to grab Harry and pulled him in a kiss. After the kiss, his lips stayed on Harry's as he spoke, 'I am sorry, I didn't mean that. Please…' he begged, 'Take me, long, hard, deeply, immensely, whatever… just…' Harry interrupted Draco's begging with his laughter.

This is what Harry loved about Draco, he was difficult to deal with but he never shied away from apologising to keep him there, he made him feel needed. _Love about Draco_? Harry quickly thought, _I don't love…I love the sex, yeah_.

'Alright, as long as it's your idea.'

'I hate you Potter.' Draco retorted slamming back into his pillow as his legs kept being further apart and harry reached down to trace his entrance and began to tease him with his finger, using his spit to moisten him.

Harry's thoughts _of love_ were quickly distracting him so he didn't think twice before entering Draco. Draco shot out a scream, Harry guiltily looked down to see Draco's face, his eyes were closed and he was smiling, it was _a pleasure scream…_Harry thought, his thoughts betrayed him again as he caught himself thinking…_He's beautiful_.

Harry lifted Draco's legs and rested them on his shoulders. He bit Draco's right leg and pushed into him. Harry continued to push into Draco as he repeated to lick and bite his skin switching between his legs after a few jerks in each time. This went on for several long minutes, eventually, Harry let out a loud moan pouring himself in Draco; he dropped his legs as he collapsed on top of Draco's body. Draco crossed his legs behind Harry and pushed him in, forcing Harry to stay inside Draco. Harry's head rested on Draco's shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath. Draco comforted Harry as his one hand was caressing the back of Harry's neck and the other stroking his back.

Slowly Harry pulled out of Draco and Draco's right hand began to move slowly towards his own state. This was sometimes their routine. Harry would make Draco come while he was inside him usually when he took him from behind or Harry would come first and then release Draco with his own touch. As Draco slowly began to tug on his own cock, Harry placed a hand on his wrist and stopped him.

'No, wait.'

'What is it?' Draco asked.

'I want… to do something else' Harry got on his knees again, he kissed Draco's chest and dropped small kisses down his chest until reaching his groin then he licked Draco's cock gently.

'But, you…never.' Draco spoke. In the time they had spent together, Draco always provided the oral sex, Harry had never done it. Draco knew that Harry had never been with a man before so he never asked nor indicated for this release.

'I know, but I want to.'

Before Draco could protest Harry began with simplicity to suck on Draco. The taste, and the heat was overwhelming at first but Harry couldn't get enough of it. Soon Draco's hands grabbed onto Harry's hair and guided his head up and down as Harry continued to suck and release. Draco groaned as he released Harry's head and grabbed his own hair continuing to sigh and moan with pleasure.

'I am close, I am close…' Draco repeated as Harry continued to wet Draco's cock with his tongue and his hand and his mouth moved in rhythmic motion. A shudder went through Draco's body and then there was a blast of hot liquid as it hit in the back of Harry's throat. Draco held Harry there until he had been forced to swallow every drop.

The birthday festivities continued on for several hours that morning and then after lunch. Harry stayed over another night, the two men had no desire to leave the flat, and they had no need. Eventually on Friday morning Harry and Draco celebrated his birthday one last time until it was absolutely imperative for them to be apart. Draco had to get to the Manor and Harry needed to get back to his house. He hadn't been home since Tuesday afternoon.

'Things are going to change.' Harry said to Draco as they said their final goodbyes.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I want more.' Harry said.

'Oh.'

'You don't want more?' Harry asked.

'I thought you said you could never give me more?' Draco responded.

'Maybe I can, maybe I should.'

'I don't understand.'

'I am going to talk to Ginny soon. Like I said, things are going to change.' Harry brushed Draco's hair off from his forehead and kissed him on the lips one last time before he left.

* * *

When Harry returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, he saw a very distraught Ginny waiting for him on the sofa.

'Harry, where have you been?'

'Ginny, what are you doing?'

'I have been waiting here for hours. No one has heard from you for days. I arrived last night and you weren't here. I've looked everywhere for you.'

Harry didn't respond.

'You were with…someone?'

Harry didn't say anything but his eyes spoke everything.

'It's more than a one-time thing.' Ginny stated, rather than questioned Harry.

'Yeah it happened a few times.' Harry lied.

'You said you wanted to talk Harry, I want to talk too.' Ginny responded.

'Okay.' Harry spoke as he took a seat on the sofa across from Ginny.

'I've decided that I am resigning from Puddlemore United and I am quitting Quidditch. I wish to be back with you here, with you and with my family.'

'You mean…' Harry was about to ask a question but Ginny interrupted him.

'Whoever it is, it ends now. I mean, no more travelling, no more time apart, no more open marriage.' Ginny commanded.

_No more Draco_.

* * *

**(A/N): Who needs a hug?**

**Please write a review!**

**I had originally thought of calling this chapter 'No More Draco' but I didn't want to break hearts before you read it.  
**


	10. Attachments

Author's Note: (Trying not to be condescending): The title of the story is 'Complexity of Living,' not, 'Clouds and Fluffiness' I can understand that many reviewers do not agree with my portrayal of Harry Potter in this story, however, it is my story and it is how I felt the direction needed to go. We are doing this for fun, reading and writing Drarry Fanfiction so I am not making any money off of this, if you don't like it, **PLEASE** tell me you don't like it, however, I am not going to change the portrayal of my characters, of what is in my heart to please the audience.

**If you do not breathe through writing, if you do not cry out in writing, or sing in writing, then don't write, because our culture has no use for it. - Anais Nin**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Attachments**

* * *

It was dark and gloomy and the thunderstorms were simply getting worse. It was suggested that all wizards avoid all magical forms of transportation if possible because the lighting was striking everywhere and the weather was sporadic. The only thing that was safe was the Floo Network and that still wasn't a guarantee. For the weekend most wizards were confined at home and the Ministry was taking extra precautions to ensure everyone was safe. The daily post had been put to halt as well. For two days it was as though the entire wizarding community of England had lost in touch with each other. Anything could have happened in these two days and nobody would have heard about it until the storm was over. Besides the storm that was passing by on the outside, the storm that was built inside the residence of Number 12, Grimmauld place was quite similar. Especially for one Saviour with the name of Harry Potter.

'Harry will you please talk to me?'

'I am talking to you Gin; I just don't want to talk about this right now. I am just… I don't know what I am.'

'Why are you so upset? Do you no longer wish to be with me? Would you rather have an open marriage or no marriage at all?'

'I am not the one who suggested 'open marriage' in the first place. That's not why I am upset. I am upset because you make all your life decisions on your own and just have the 'courtesy' to inform me about it. The career move in the beginning, then your desire to move to Germany and now this. You've just decided you're going to quit Quidditch and come home. You didn't tell me why. What happened? What did the team healer say? Do you have injuries? Did you miss me? Are you jealous? The other blokes you were shagging, did they break your heart?'

Ginny sat down on the sofa in their sitting room and began sobbing.

'Ginny, will you please talk to me?'

'I have been selfish and I don't have an excuse for it. I love you and you told me you loved me and would always love me. I just wanted to come home to you, be with you. Don't you want us to give it another try? A real try? Not the pathetic attempts we have been making this past year but truly be together as husband and wife, living under the same roof, making a home together?'

Harry's heart sank. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't argue with Ginny on this. She genuinely wanted to make amends and give their marriage a real try, something he had been longing to do for four years. How could he say no to that now? He didn't wish to be selfish like her; he didn't want to just walk away. He could learn to live without Draco, he could forget Draco if it meant a real chance at a real marriage with Ginny.

'Okay.' Harry said. 'I would like to start again. I would like to give our marriage a real try, a fair try. But, this doesn't change the fact that my life has been hectic the past few months and that you truly did put me through a great ordeal of things.' Ginny nodded, wiping her tears and listening to her husband. 'I would like to take things slow. Even though you are back, I don't think we should sleep in the same room. Not at the moment anyway.'

'What?' Ginny was astonished.

'I would like to work on our marriage, I'd like to work on communication and our friendship. I don't want sex. I want companionship. I need an understanding of who you are and who we are together. This is the only way this will work.'

Ginny nodded in agreement. 'I think you're probably right. I hope we can find our way back to each other soon.'

'Me too.'

For the first time since his 'breakup' with Cho, Harry was heartbroken. The guilt of leading Draco on was also taking the best of him. He needed to talk with Draco; he needed to explain, to apologise. He made an empty promise to him, a promise he couldn't keep. A promise that wasn't really his to make. Harry didn't know how Draco would take the news. He didn't seem completely thrilled when Harry had suggested 'more' for their relationship. _Was that an act? Did he know that I would only disappoint_?

Harry felt his head was about to explode when a gush of wind smashed the front door open. No magical protection could keep the storm outside; it was already here, shattering his heart.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the office on Monday morning, all hopes to inform Draco of the news was terminated since the Prophet had already done this for him. The cover story of the Daily Prophet on Monday, the 10th of June was that Ginny Weasley-Potter had given up Quidditch to become a housewife and start a family. Harry sat at his desk holding his head, he was sure that Draco would have read the paper already. He had no way of communicating with him during the storm and now that the physical storm was over, it has washed out any hope of a harmonious ending.

Harry didn't blame anyone but himself for this. This was all his fault and he would have to live with this guilt, for a very long time, if not forever.

Ron entered the office a few moments later and saw Harry anxious at his desk.

'Everything alright mate?'

'Yeah, sorry, just how does the Prophet know?' Harry raised the paper, 'I mean the storm's kept everyone out of the loop and they're here, publishing a full story on Ginny…and me.'

'I think she gave an exit interview when she quit on Wednesday.' Ron answered. Harry realised that he also had been 'missing' since Tuesday night when he was with Draco and no one had any idea where he was.

'Isn't it odd that she quit so suddenly?' Harry asked.

'It is a bit. But you know, women. Who has the patience to understand them?' Ron joked attempting to lighten the mood but Harry didn't smile.

'Harry,' Ron spoke again, 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure Ron. What's up?'

'I know.' Ron said and Harry looked confused. 'About you and Malfoy.'

'What about me and Malfoy?'

'I know there's something. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I know there's something. I see the way you look at him; I see your eyes when he comes in the room. I've seen that look before.'

'Ron, what are you talking about? What look?'

'The look Hermione had in her eyes when she talked about Snape.'

'Ron, I am married to Ginny.'

'Yeah and she's my sister and I love her but you're my best mate. You're my family that isn't bound by blood or tradition. We are more than brothers.'

'I don't understand.'

'I don't understand either.' Ron said, 'He's a bloke!' He laughed then continued, 'But I just wanted to tell you. I share an office with you; at Hogwarts we shared a dormitory room together. I have known you for more than ten years and I just want to see you happy. In the end what matters is your happiness and you should tell the person how you feel before it's too late.' Ron gave a sad smile and walked back to his desk.

'What's the matter Ron?'

Ron shook his head but then spoke, 'Luna's got a new boyfriend.'

'I thought you were Luna's boyfriend.' Harry said.

'No, I told you we were just friends. And, I didn't tell her how I felt because I thought she felt the same way and I liked being friends with her. It was easy and there was no pressure. I thought she was happy with me, but, I was wrong. She wanted a relationship with someone else and I was too late.'

'Do you see her?' Harry asked.

'Yeah I still hang out with her and her new boyfriend comes with us sometimes. It's alright. You know he's a nice bloke but I am the idiot. I should have said something and I feel like it's too late now.' Ron settled in his chair and continued, 'You shouldn't let it be too late with Malfoy. If you like him, maybe you should let your feelings known, to him and to my sister. Don't keep anyone in the dark; it'll only be a disaster later.'

'I don't know, Ginny wants a fresh start Ron. I feel like I owe her that much.'

'Yeah and when your fresh start doesn't work out, just pray that Malfoy will still be around waiting for you.'

'Not with Sean Bode around.' Harry mumbled, mostly to himself but Ron heard and laughed.

'Yeah that really was what confirmed it for me. The way you acted whenever that bloke Sean would put his arm around Malfoy.'

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry and Ron's secretary had come in with some files. The rest of the day was busy at the Ministry as the various departments needed to work together to control any accidents or calamities that were created due to the storm. Harry and Ron didn't continue their conversation but they were aware that if one needed to talk, the other would be there for him.

* * *

Time progressed slowly and everything was becoming routine again. Ron continued to work as a liaison for the two departments and Harry continued to work on his marriage. A while later, he returned to sharing a bedroom with Ginny upon her request. He hadn't seen Draco in a month. He would spot the back of Draco's head sometime in a crowd and turn to go the other way. He was pretty sure that Draco was doing the same to him. They had never talked after the day Harry returned home to find Ginny and eventually the news of Ginny's resignation and working part-time at a bookshop became old news. The irony of it all, Harry thought, was the fact that she was now working for Sean Bode and would sometimes return home at the end of the day and tell Harry all about his crush on Draco and how Draco had _apparently_ ended all communication with him.

The last thing Harry ever wanted to hear was his wife talk about his ex-lover's current love life. Although he was glad to hear that Draco hadn't pursued Sean. It had only been a month; Harry was worried that maybe Draco was waiting for him. Harry wouldn't dare have a conversation about this with Draco. _Knowing Draco, _Harry thought_, he'd probably punch me in the stomach if I'd tell him that he should move on_. Sean was handsome and tiringly charming, he would distract Draco.

Harry's birthday came and went; he had told Ginny that he didn't want to celebrate this year. They had a small dinner with the Weasley family and Harry left early indicating that he had upset stomach again. Ron suggested that maybe he should visit Snape and Hermione to get a potion to cure his upset stomach. Harry knew why Ron had suggested that but he said he wasn't ready for 'their' potion yet. He wasn't ready to discuss his feelings of loss with Hermione, she would say the same thing she always did, 'Leave Ginny.'

Harry was finally happy with the routine in his life. The most adventure he had now was when Ginny was cooking in the kitchen. She wished to learn cooking, the Muggle way, and would prepare random concoctions for Harry to try. They weren't that bad, mostly. He was happy to see her happy. She was really trying settling down and he had commended that. She may have been late, but she really was trying 'to be a good wife.' He wondered if she missed being a Quidditch celebrity and had she really given it all up for him? But he didn't dare ask. He didn't wish to know the answer; it would only guilt him even more.

The peace that had settled over Harry was finally disturbed again. On Friday, the 15th of August, at about 2:30 in the afternoon, Draco Malfoy entered the offices of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Ron and Harry were both at their desks finishing a report and making jokes when Draco entered without knocking.

'Manners, honestly Malfoy.' Ron retorted. He acted first then shot a look at Harry who was surprised at Draco's presence. They had not spoken for over two months, and here he was, in all his Auror glory.

'Gentlemen.' Draco nodded towards Ron and Harry.

'What are you doing here Draco?' Harry asked sitting up on his chair.

'As you may have heard, Severus is returning to Hogwarts to become the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher again starting in September.'

Harry nodded and Ron spoke, 'I actually hadn't heard that.'

'My mother is throwing a celebratory party for him at the Manor. You two are invited, with dates.'

'You want me to bring my wife to the Manor?' Harry asked.

'And Ron, bring Luna of course.' Draco ignored Harry's question.

'She's got a boyfriend. Haven't you heard?' Ron asked.

'She broke it off with him, two days ago, haven't -**you**- heard?' Draco replied.

'What? Why?' Ron asked as though Draco would know all the intricate details of Luna's personal life.

'I am not her secretary.' Draco retorted, 'But, Neville informed me that it was because she didn't think he was as good as a certain ginger.'

'What?' Ron exclaimed.

'Neville?' Harry asked at the same time.

'Yes to both.' Draco said, 'So the party is this Sunday and it starts at 6:30 in the evening. And like I said, bring your wife and bring Luna. Don't screw it up again Weasley. She's too good for you.'

'Most of them are.' Ron answered and sat back in his chair.

'Draco' Harry called out as Draco had turned to leave. He turned to face Harry.

'Yes?'

'Nothing, I'll see you then.' Harry responded feeling foolish.

'See you Potter.' Draco smirked, it reminded him of the first time they had said goodbye to each other when Harry for the first time had left the Malfoy Manor, gracefully.

Harry sunk into his seat. He turned to look at Ron who was smiling to himself. Harry grinned, at his best friend's second chance.

'This is your chance Ron; don't fuck it up this time, alright?'

'Definitely.' Ron grinned.

On Saturday Harry finally asked Ginny about the party invitation he had received the day before.

'Do you want to go?'

'I was waiting for you to tell me about it. Sean has been talking about it nonstop. He's invited, of course.'

'Of course.' Harry responded without any emotion. 'Why didn't you tell me that you already know about the party?'

'I was waiting for you to ask me, I thought maybe you're still cross with me.' Ginny answered.

'Of course not. I just don't know if I want to go back to the Manor.'

'Is the Unicorn still there? Sean told me that Draco adopted a Unicorn. You never told me all that while ago when you told me the rescue story that it was Draco.'

'Yeah, it is Draco.' Harry answered.

'Then I must go, I'd love to catch a glimpse of it. Sean said that he never got to even go in the supposed forest in the back of the manor, no one is allowed except for Draco and Ministry officials. Have you been?'

'Yeah,' Harry answered, 'With Hagrid.'

'Brilliant.' Ginny spoke excitedly, 'I wonder what I will wear. I've still got some formal dresses and robes left over from the Quidditch Balls.'

'I am sure you'll look great.' Harry smiled, he was happy that Ginny was excited although it was annoying to constantly hear about Sean. He wondered if Sean was a replacement for Caleb since her mate Caleb Williams wasn't around her anymore.

* * *

Sunday afternoon arrived and Ginny and Harry had a quiet lunch at home. Although the efforts to make the marriage work was commendable, Ginny and Harry were slowly starting to realise that they never had much to talk about. If Harry talked about his work it didn't much interest Ginny because she didn't care much for Magical Creatures. There was only so much they could talk about Ron and Luna. Conversations were easier when Ron was dating someone worthy of gossip, his latest love interest and infatuation with Luna left little for banter. Harry was tired of hearing about Sean. They couldn't talk about Quidditch because Ginny would seem troubled.

Their meals at home now were often quite silent and they both usually read a book or the Prophet whilst eating. If they saw something interesting in the papers or read something thought-provoking in their books then they would discuss it, otherwise, the 'comfortable silence' usually replaced everything. Including sex. Harry understood why Ginny seemed so excited about the party at the Malfoy Manor now. It was something to do, something that didn't include work or the uncooperative stillness of their lives that neither of them discussed.

At 4 pm Ginny left the sofa and her book to begin dressing for the party. She requested Harry that they either travel via the Floo Network or brooms, she didn't wish to apparate. Harry thought it to be odd but agreed. 'We can fly there and on the way back we can take the Floo.' He suggested and she agreed. A few minutes later he decided to get ready as well. He was nervous about seeing Draco again in a social event and at the Manor. He wondered if Draco would talk to him, he wondered what he would say to Draco when they first run into each other at the party. He speculated practicing in front of the mirror a 'Hi, nice to see you again,' or other pleasantries to not seem distracted or uncomfortable. In reality, Harry knew, that the person he needed to fool was himself.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at the gates of the Malfoy Manor at precisely 6:30 pm. There were several guests arriving at the same time. Harry recognised some of the Ministry officials that he introduced to Ginny and some of his old professors from Hogwarts. Everyone was dressed quite elegantly for this event. One would think that Snape and Hermione were announcing their engagement. Harry wore a Muggle suit topped with his formal dark green Auror-like robes and Ginny was dressed in a loose silver and blue beaded dress with long sleeves but a deep V-neck. She had wrapped a silver see through scarf around her neck and opted to wear a robe whilst flying due to the odd chilliness in the air for the month of August.

The decorations at the Manor were surpassed any expectations the guests would have had. As the guests walked in Harry immediately spotted Snape, in his usual black robes, standing next to Hermione who wore a subtle but shimmering black dress. Ginny went immediately to Hermione to hug her hello and congratulate Snape for returning to Hogwarts. Harry followed obediently, smiled and nodded at Snape and embraced Hermione as well. As they continued to walk around the Manor mingling, Harry was immediately badgered by the memories of this place, the memories of Draco. He glanced over at the corner where he and Draco first kissed and then progressed to do other things against the wall. He glimpsed over to the sofa where he first told Draco that _he was beautiful_.

Harry walked up to the bar at the end of the corner and took a shot of whatever liquor they had put out for the guests. The moment it went down his throat, Harry realised it was very strong, and _very expensive_, brand of Firewhiskey. He looked at the man standing behind the bar pouring the drink in small tumblers and asked 'What is the brand name of this Firewhiskey?'

'Dalton & Dover,' a familiar voice answered Harry as it approached the bar. Harry looked over and saw Draco dressed in dark grey robes matching perfectly with his silvery grey eyes. 'This particular essence is called 'the Complexity of Living,' quite fitting, don't you agree?' Draco grabbed a full tumbler off the bar, and took a shot. Harry immediately noticed the green diamond bracelet Draco donned on his left wrist. His eyes were wide open and he stood stunned.

All the preparation he had rehearsed in front of the mirror was lost on Harry. He simply stared at Draco, his wrist, his eyes then back at the sofa that he stood five feet away from. Draco glanced over towards the sofa attempting to figure out what Harry was looking at. Draco placed the empty glass back at the bar and grabbed another full one, proceeding to depart from Harry's company. As he walked away he raised his tumbler to Harry and then towards the sofa, he whispered 'Good times' and walked away.

As Harry watched Draco walk away his eyes fell upon the entrance and he noticed Ron and Luna walking in. He quickly walked in their direction with hopes to dismiss the ache and the yearning he felt. As soon as he reached Ron he uttered the words, 'So glad you're here. I need a distraction.' He then turned to acknowledge Luna who wore a navy blue tiered style gown that Harry thought looked as though it was made from umbrellas accompanied with her infamous butterbeer cork necklace. 'Nice to see you Luna.'

'Bold of you to be here Harry.' Luna responded.

'Indeed.' Harry replied.

'What's the problem mate?' Ron asked.

'Nothing, just stay with me.' Harry pleaded.

'I'll do my best. By the way, Hermione's coming this way.' Ron whispered to Harry and turned to look and Luna and smiled.

'I would hold your hand, but it would seem as though we're doing it for a show.' Luna responded and Ron nodded in acknowledgement.

Things had calmed down for Harry again and he spotted Ginny chatting with, not much to his surprise, Sean Bode. He chuckled to himself and continued conversing with Hermione, Ron, and Luna. Hermione had established by know that Ron and Luna were an item and she said that she was ecstatic for the both of them, which only made matters awkward for a few short moments.

'I can't believe he's here.' Hermione spoke changing the subject and pointing at someone in the other side of the room.

Harry turned to look and witnessed Zacharias Smith slowly walking towards Draco and Harry noticed a painful look on Draco's face. 'What's the problem?' Harry asked.

'Severus told me that apparently Zacharias was doing some illegal potions dealings and was going to get caught and he had started a sexual relationship with Draco, practically using him to manipulate him and save himself. When it was discovered he broke Draco's heart. I heard that Draco had all his love affair keepsakes burned in his fireplace. He eventually was acquitted because they couldn't find enough concrete evidence against him Draco was devastated for weeks.' Harry stopped listening to Hermione, he knew this story, he knew it all too well. Harry remembered the painful look on Draco's face when he had told him this story and he had witnessed the burning of the letters. Harry had no idea it was Zacharias Smith though. Harry marched away from his group of friends and straight towards Draco and Zacharias.

'Harry Potter! It's been a…' -POW- Harry didn't give Zacharias the moment to finish his sentence and punched his face with all the force he could muster up. Zacharias' glass went flying across the hall as he fell on the floor.

'Harry! What are you doing?' Ginny screamed as she ran over to him attempting to turn him to face her.

'I,' Harry spoke and paused, 'I, need some air.' He walked away from the guests towards the backdoor that he was all too familiar with, towards Sissy's forest where the enchantment would keep all the guests away from him. The enchantment would keep everyone away, except Draco.

* * *

Harry hid in the forest behind the Malfoy Manor, he knew that Ginny couldn't come after him here, and neither could Ron or Hermione. He wished to be alone. What he truly wished was to disappear. He was devastated and he couldn't even come to terms with the reason behind it. He heard footsteps approaching. He wondered which one of his friends was going to stand on the outskirts of the enchantment and call out his name. He didn't hear any shouting, instead, a few moments later, Harry found himself face to face with Draco.

'What are you doing here?'

'I volunteered to come and find you since no one else could.' Draco responded as the almost a year old Unicorn came running towards Harry and Draco.

It has been a while since the magical creature had played with the two of them together. Harry could tell that the baby Unicorn, although not that much of a baby anymore was truly excited to be in Harry's presence.

'She thinks we are both her masters. She's never this happy when I am here by myself.' Draco told Harry since the silence between the two men was unnerving.

'I've missed her.' Harry admitted, he had.

'I only have her for one more year then I'll have to set her loose in a real forest. I am going to miss her.'

'Yeah but it'll only be at Hogwarts and the forbidden forest, I am sure Hagrid will take you to visit her.' Harry said.

'Yeah but I am not even sure if she'll remember me when she's all grown up. Remember I had said that mature Unicorns are not that fond of men.' Harry thought Draco was so endearing. He spoke about Sissy as though it were his own child.

'I am sure they'll make exceptions for gay men and former masters.' Harry laughed.

The silence fell between the two men again. This was the longest they had talked since Draco's birthday. Conversations between them always seemed so casual, so natural. Harry instantly thought of the moment he had once witnessed between Snape and Hermione, the feeling he had gotten at how at ease they were with each other. Harry felt the same way with Draco. He had never admitted it before but he could see it now. It was never work, when it came to spending time with him.

'Why did you punch Zacharias?' Draco asked finally when the silence became too much.

'I don't know actually. I heard from Hermione who he was, I mean I know who he is but she told me the story and I realised that he was the same bloke you told me about back in April. Then I saw the look on your face when he was approaching you and I reckon you had to act civil since it's your home and all, and well, you are a Malfoy. I figured, I didn't have any reason to be civil. I wouldn't be me, if I didn't create a scene at a party for Severus Snape.' Harry paused for a few moments. 'Sorry if I embarrassed you, or your family.'

'It was bloody brilliant.' Draco laughed, 'Of all the people that were present today who knew about what happened, you're the only person that came to my defence. It was amazing. You don't need to apologise for anything.'

'I've missed you.' Harry admitted. _That truly must have been some miraculous Firewhiskey_.

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't look at Harry.

'I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'

Draco still didn't respond.

'Are you dating anyone?' Harry asked. 'It's not my business, you can tell me to stop prying, you can tell me to leave, you can punch me if you wish. Merlin knows I deserve it.'

'No.' Draco responded. 'No to all of it. Not dating anyone, it's okay, you're not prying. No, you don't have to leave. No, don't worry, I don't wish to punch you.'

'Why not? I hear Sean Bode is still after you. He hasn't given up.'

'Neither have I.' Draco retorted, Harry could read in his eyes that he regretted that statement the moment he made it.

'What do you mean? What haven't you given up?'

Draco didn't say anything.

Harry wanted nothing more than to pull Draco in for a kiss. He wanted to feel Draco's lips on his; he missed his touch, his hands, his skin, his breath. He missed...everything. Before Harry could do anything foolish, before he could make another mistake he would only feel guilty for later, he heard Ginny's voice. She couldn't see them through the barrier so she was simply calling out his name.

Draco finally broke his silence.

'I am not dating anyone because in my heart I still belong to you. My heart, still belongs to you. That night in my office, you made me yours. I promised you I was yours. Something happened that night that I cannot explain. I can't date Sean or anyone else because I could never give them what they'd want from me. I could never be theirs, because, I am...yours. _I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature. My attachments are always excessively strong._ It's a quote from my favourite Muggle author and I truly believe it. Now, perhaps you should go to your wife. She sounds worried about you.'

Harry had no words, he was once again lost. He knew now what he had been so afraid to admit for so long. He was absolutely in love with Draco and he belonged to Draco. Harry heard Ginny's voice again and finally left Draco's company. When he caught up with Ginny outside the forest, they decided to Floo home.

* * *

**(A/N): The quote Draco states is from Jane Austen's novel: Northanger Abbey.  
I hope you all don't hate me too much, and will most definitely write a review.**


	11. Sincerity

**Warning: The chapter kind of takes a weird turn in the middle, there's something new introduced (It's not that kind of a big deal - but, as a writer, especially a new writer, I have a habit of twisting my characters and prolonging a union, I am an odd duck!) In any case, I hope you don't absolutely hate it. Thanks! (And if you don't even notice it, then that's even better!)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sincerity**

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at their home and neither one said anything for a long while. They went to their bedroom that they now shared together and began undressing. Ginny grabbed her nightgown from the wardrobe and finally broke the silence.

'Harry?' She spoke softly. He looked up at her through his glasses. 'There was one person that you had sex with more than once right? You said there was someone that you saw a few times.'

'Yeah.' Harry answered softly, with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

'Was it Draco?' Ginny asked politely and as a matter-of-factly.

A stunned Harry stared at his wife unable to speak.

'I thought so.' Ginny spoke in a confirming tone.

'How did you know?' Harry asked feeling foolish; apparently everyone could tell what was in his heart but him. He felt foolish that he denied it for so long.

'I didn't. I felt you had been distracted for a while and wasn't sure because we just didn't connect anymore or if there was someone else. Although you have been nothing but true and loyal to me for the past two months, I could still identify the fact that your heart is not with me. I don't know if it ever was.'

'My loyalty is with you Ginny.' Harry answered.

'I know, and I think you're amazing. I was foolish. I came back because I thought you loved me. All the times I had returned I had noticed you were miserable, I thought it was because I wasn't here for you, I didn't realise that it was because you should have just left me and you didn't. Your heart is not in this marriage, it hasn't been for a long time. There was a time when I had cut my hair a few centimetres and you would comment on it. You always noticed my new clothes or if I changed my style and now you don't even notice this.' She pointed at her stomach as she had removed the silvery blue beaded dress and now stood in a silk slip facing Harry.

'Ginny, you've stopped being an athlete, you've quit Quidditch. So you gained a little bit of weight.' Harry spoke looking confused.

'No, my sweet idiot. I am not fat, I am pregnant.' Ginny laughed.

'What? But, we…how long. What?' Harry was lost at words again. It seemed to have been the theme of the night.

'The reason I went to the team healer was because I had been feeling sick and quite dizzy. The day after the first championship game, the celebration, I went to St. Mungo's, they told me that I was pregnant.'

'So it's been at least three months?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' Ginny answered.

'We had sex a few times three months ago.' Harry established.

'Yes, but… I am quite sure it's not yours.'

'How do you know?' Harry asked confused. 'If we had sex too.'

'I went to a Muggle doctor a few days ago. One of the days you worked late with Ron then went out for drinks with him. I had heard that they have this technology, I am not quite sure how to understand it but they have you lie down and attach you to something, it's called an Ultra Sound Machine, and they can tell how far along you are in your pregnancy. They can almost tell you exactly when the baby was conceived and even the gender after four months. I read about it in one of the Muggle Medical books at the shop. I was curious about it and Sean said that he knew a Muggle healer, a doctor and he went with me.'

'You told Sean Bode and you did not tell your husband?' Harry was enraged.

'Yes, and he's the one who told me about you and Draco.' Ginny answered calmly. She finally sat down on the bed and her pregnancy bulge peaked through the silk slip which made Harry understand how truly self-centred he had been.

'What did he say, what does he know?' Harry asked.

'He doesn't know much. All he said to me was that he was pretty sure that Draco was in love with you. Draco never answered his questions about his relationship with you and it seems that he had aggravated him enough for Draco to finally end all communication with him. That's why he was surprised to have received an invite to his party; he thought it was to make you jealous.'

_That bloody, sneaky Slytherin._

'You're sure it's not mine?' Harry asked softly. He was willing to step up to the plate if he was required.

'The Muggle doctors gave me a report that indicated the week the child would have been conceived. I was not here that week and I was…with someone else.' Ginny answered.

'Who is it?'

'You know who it is.' Ginny simply stated.

'Caleb. Of course.' Harry nodded as though his conscious mind was finally agreeing with his unconscious mind's calculations. 'I knew there was something there, but I chose to ignore it. For us.'

'He's madly in love with me.' Ginny confessed.

'And you?' Harry asked.

'I broke his heart because I thought my husband needed me.' Ginny asserted.

'So much so that you were willing to let me believe the child was mine?' Harry asked, he was shocked, not angry but confused. They had both been stupid. They were both in love with someone else and insisted on being with each other for the sake of a tradition that was, sincerely, meaningless at the moment.

'I have been stupid, selfish and confused.' Ginny had a tear begin to trickle down her left eye.

'Yeah I can relate to those sentiments.'

'You love Draco?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, do I?' Harry asked himself.

'Harry. Your wife is sitting in your bed telling you that she's pregnant with another man's child and you are sitting here calmly, trying to understand the situation. Earlier tonight, you saw Draco's ex-lover simply approach him and breathe in the same room as him and you dotted him a black eye. What do you think? Are you still going to continue to deny the feelings that have clearly been keeping you up at night, eating you alive?'

Harry sighed.

'Why are you denying yourself the happiness that you clearly deserve?' Ginny asked. 'Why do you act as though you're not worth it. The tough times are over, they have been over for a long time, you defeated the Dark Lord. Everyone looks up to you, everyone loves you. When will you love yourself?'

Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't. He knew Ginny was right. He had spent his teenage years at Hogwarts fighting a battle and his years after that pleasing everyone else. He never once had stopped to look at himself, look at what he needed. He now wondered whether he needed Draco or whether he needed to figure out what he actually needs, likes, wants.

Harry had picked working for the department of Magical Creatures because he didn't wish to go into Law Enforcement. He had seen evil, dealt with evil, but after the war he just wanted happiness, he wanted to help innocent creatures.

'What are you thinking? ' Ginny asked.

'I am thinking, that I spent so much time blaming you for my unhappiness. I blamed you for suggesting the 'open marriage' idea. But the truth is, you really did me a favour. Perhaps, you did yourself a favour too.' Harry answered pointing at Ginny's pregnancy.

'What are you going to do now?'

'Well, for tonight, I am going to sleep in the guest room. Then I will have a conversation with Ron tomorrow and ask him to stay with him for a while until everything is sorted out. I would recommend for you to get in touch with Caleb and reunite with him. The man truly cherishes you; I'd seen that since the first time I laid eyes on him.' Harry paused for a few moments. 'Does he know?'

'He knows that I am pregnant, that's why I quit the team, but he doesn't know it isn't yours. I had lied to him and said I was leaving him to start a family with you.' Ginny confessed.

'So many lies Ginny. With each other, with other people, with ourselves. We should really stop. Promise me, that you'll stop, we both will. Together.'

'I agree and I promise. There have been too many lies Harry and I really don't know how long I could have kept this up. I don't know when we got so lost but I am glad that we are getting back on the path of honesty again, and friendship, I hope.'

'Always Gin. We will always remain friends.'

Ginny smiled.

'I want you to take the house.' Harry continued.

'No Harry, I couldn't.' Ginny responded in shock.

'No, I think it's a good idea for a while at least. After you and Caleb reunite and if you decide to stay here, near your family then you are more than welcome to stay at this house. You both are. And, if and when you're ready to move on just let me know and I will probably sell it.'

'But what about Sirius, your family, all the history?' Ginny asked.

'All this house is now is nothing but a collection of memories of everyone I have lost and everything I have failed at. The war is over; it has been over for a long time, like you said to me tonight. I cannot hold onto the darkness of my past, especially if I want to create a new, brighter future, alone or with…someone new.'

'With Draco.'

'Who knows?' Harry responded.

'Why don't you know? Doesn't he love you too?'

'I don't know. He said his heart belongs to me but I don't think he wishes me back, he told me tonight that he can't move on because of me but I know that he wants to move on. He doesn't want me and he shouldn't. I have treated him awfully. I don't deserve him, he doesn't deserve me, I am intolerable and unforgiveable. I constantly bought his affection with supposed thoughtful gifts only to break his heart later and make him cry. He should be with someone that doesn't make him cry.'

Ginny smiled at him with a kindness in her eyes that Harry hadn't seen since the war. He felt a few tears trickle down his face and figured that she probably pitied him.

'Harry, have you ever thought this way about anyone in the past?' Ginny asked and Harry shook his head. 'You clearly care so deeply about him, maybe you should go and tell him these things. You should ask for a second chance.'

'I've already gotten my second chance with him, and third.'

'Then ask for a fourth. Keep fixing it until you get it right. Harry if you let this feeling go, you're not going to get it back.'

'But, what about being alone? Figuring who I am, what I want in life and everything else?' Harry asked.

'Harry, no one is telling you to go and marry Malfoy tomorrow. I am saying that you should tell him how you feel. Really tell him what's in your heart. You can be together but doesn't mean you can't be your own person, or you can't have your own freedom. Don't shift with him in a flat, you can still date, and be together and take things slow. But, you can't let him go, not without a fight.'

'Caleb let you go, so easily.' Harry replied, 'Do you think he'll want to be together now? Are you willing to fight for him?' Harry asked with a kind of innocence in his voice.

'He didn't. He sent me an owl almost every day for the first two months. Only now, they've stopped and I don't know what is happening in his life. Maybe he too, has moved on. That's my burden to bear and my fight to triumph. We can't be in each other's way anymore; we have to fight our own battles Harry.'

'What happened to those letters?'

'I burned them. I didn't want you to find out and be upset.'

Harry gasped in surprise then hung his head low, shaking in disbelief.

'We truly are the epitome of a failed marriage aren't we? If there were awards given for the most uncommunicative married couple, we'd probably win it.' Ginny spoke attempting to lighten the mood.

'You sound just like your brother.'

Ginny laughed again, 'Which one?'

Ginny's comment made Harry laugh as well. This was the kind of friendship he had always had with Ginny where they laughed and shared serenity and he had foolishly mistaken it for love for many years.

'What's it like having sex with him?'

'Draco?' Harry asked, his eyes wide open and laughter coming to a halt.

'Yeah. Please spare me the details, but what is it like?'

Harry sighed. 'It's like nothing I had ever experienced before. It's as though I had been dead, living in an empty shell and he brought me alive. The first time we ever did anything sexual, I was an arse, of course, but I was that way because I thought it was wrong to feel that way. To feel so much ecstasy. When we finally had intercourse, it was…I don't know, it was just so easy. It was so natural to be with him. As though I had finally find the right piece of puzzle in my life and I was finally connected, everything clicked. I was whole.'

'Have you ever felt that way with me?' Ginny asked.

Harry stayed quiet for a few moments then finally spoke, 'No. Have you?'

'No.' Ginny responded. 'It wasn't until I was with Caleb; I was finally at ease with sex. We were married so young, and we had no experience before so I didn't know what sex was supposed to be like. But I didn't know, I didn't realise until… that it was supposed to be easy and natural. You know?'

'Yeah, I know.' Harry gave an apologetic smile. 'I suppose we never realised that we weren't meant to be from the start. We were just fooling ourselves.'

'Yeah we really were weren't we?' Ginny smiled.

'You're not cross with me?' Harry asked.

'No, of course not. I was an idiot Harry. I didn't wish to leave you because I was afraid of a divorce. An unhappy marriage is what one should be afraid of. Getting a divorce is the best thing you can do for yourself if you're truly unhappy. We have been in denial but we're finally making the right decision. If anything, you should be cross with me Harry that I kept you away from your happiness, your love, your wholeness for so long. I returned and I expected you to leave him and you did. I have been so stupid.'

'Ginny stop.' Harry pleaded. 'We have both been at fault; let's not drag ourselves down any more.'

Ginny agreed and Harry left the room. He had a long day the next day. He was leaving his home behind and he had to figure out what he was going to say to Draco.

* * *

Harry arrived at the office in the morning at 8. He had packed a small bag that had been charmed to carry all of his personal effects, things that he used on a daily basis. He wished to avoid going back to Grimmauld Place as much as he could. He wanted to give Ginny some space and have her figure out what she wished to do with her life. He left her a note in the morning on the coffee table that simply wished her well and that he hoped that she could find her wholeness with Caleb as he was now going to venture out to ascertain his.

When Ron arrived Harry told him everything that had happened the night before. His conversation with Draco and then his conversation with Ginny. Ron offered before Harry could even ask for Harry to stay at his flat for as long as needed.

'I knew Ginny would be smart about this. I am so proud of her.' Ron responded.

'You're not upset that me and Ginny broke up?'

'No, I am upset she tried to make you believe the baby was yours. That's quite deceitful and I am glad she came to her senses in due time. At least she's smarter than me in that sense, I held on to Hermione as tightly as I could because I thought she couldn't slip away then.'

'So you think I should go after Draco then?'

'You better, before that git sets his eyes on someone else and they're doomed for all eternity.' Ron joked.

'You'll never like each other will you?'

'Probably not. But if the ferret makes you happy then I can't do anything can I?' Ron answered and Harry stood up to head towards Draco's office. 'Before I forget, I won't be at my flat tonight as I am taking Luna out on a proper date. I'll probably, hopefully, will be staying at hers tonight. So you have the place to yourself but please, don't have sex with Malfoy on my sofa.' Ron shuddered causing Harry to laugh as he left their office.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry exited the Ministry lifts and arrived on the floor that had the offices of 'Magical Law Enforcement.' He spotted Draco's secretary and she beamed when she saw him coming towards her.

'Mr. Potter! I am afraid Auror Malfoy is not here today or rather, this week.'

'What? Why? Where is he?' Harry asked astonished that freaked the secretary out for a bit.

'Let me check his personal calendar.' The secretary responded and opened a parchment that Harry noted was full of Draco's handwriting. 'It says that until Friday he's at 'hols with pans & bla.' I am sorry, I am afraid I do not know what that means.'

'He's on holiday with Pansy and Blaise?' Harry asked somewhat rhetorically. 'But, they weren't at the party last night. Is this a last minute plan?' Harry asked looking at the secretary waiting for a response.

'Oh, how was the party last night? I saw some pictures in the papers this morning. Your wife looked absolutely brilliant by the way.' The secretary responded.

'Can you answer my other questions?' Harry asked impatiently.

'I am not sure if this was a new plan or old. Also here on Saturday it's written 'drinks with…' I am sorry I can't read that name.' Harry glanced at it and he couldn't tell either but also noted on Sunday it was 'brunch date with…' the same name.

'You're his secretary; shouldn't you be able to decipher these kinds of things?' Harry asked annoyed at the secretary as she was pressing him with more questions about the party at the Manor the night before.

'Well, I had applied for the position to be your secretary but unfortunately, I was not selected. Auror Malfoy interviewed me next for his and he was impressed with my knowledge of you and he hired me. He's constantly asked me a few things about you here and there, such as you favourite drink, or your favourite scent, colour, etc.' The secretary spoke as Harry looked at her with his wide eyes, she continued, 'He's never actually trained me in anything for him. He's never asked for a clerical thing from me, nor has he given me any projects. He simply asks me about you from time to time.'

'I am sorry, you're a fan?' Harry asked. 'And that was your qualification for getting this job?'

'Yes. Although, I was actually asked never to reveal that. You won't tell him would you? You're the kindest soul in the Ministry. Please don't tell him, or I'll definitely get sacked this time.'

'I have a headache, I need to lie down.' Harry spoke mostly to himself but he couldn't help that Draco's secretary had heard him.

'Oh why don't you rest in Auror Malfoy's office? I am sure he wouldn't mind.'

'No, that's quite alright. I think I can manage back to my office. Thank you.' Harry said and turned to return to the lifts.

Draco was gone. He was gone for the week then he had two back to back dates with someone over the weekend. _Drinks on Saturday. Where would he go for drinks on a Saturday? Would it still be at the Thirsty Scholar? Should I simply show up demanding an audience_? Harry wondered all these things as he returned back to his office.

Harry was disappointed that his first day of attempting to change his life had been such a failure. Draco had gone on holiday but he didn't know where. He didn't know whether it was a last minute decision or he had planned this for a long time. Harry cursed himself for always being so selfish. _If I had paid attention to anything about his life, I would know these things. _Harry also couldn't get over the fact that Draco had employed a woman that was a walking encyclopaedia on the life and interests of Harry Potter. Draco had tried to get to know Harry and Harry hadn't even thought of the idea. The evidence of Draco's love for Harry was becoming clearer and more apparent along with the notion that Harry was a bigger idiot that he had previously thought of himself to be.

* * *

Harry was lost. Draco was gone, his marriage had ended and he was practically homeless, staying at his best mate's sofa. He wasn't sure but Harry was convinced that Draco was doing this to him on purpose. He didn't know how but he knew that Draco must have known that his immediate absence after their encounter at the Manor would drive Harry mad, and it was working. _Draco, after all, is still a Slytherin._ Harry thought to himself. He just now knew that he had to prepare himself for Draco's return. He needed to steal Draco back from whoever he had a date with and he needed to ensure that Draco wouldn't want to leave him.

Harry went flat hunting a few days during the week after work. He had contacted a Muggle real estate agent and a Wizard one. He wasn't sure whether he wished to live in Muggle London or somewhere surrounded by Wizards. Draco's neighbourhood was in a wizard community and he liked his flat very much. Harry wondered about finding a community building similar to Draco's.

Harry had to make many decisions, decisions he had never thought of. The neighbourhoods, to the communities he wished to live in. How many rooms did he wish for his flat to have? What kind of furniture should he purchase? Is he going to host social gatherings in his new home or is it going to be a sanctuary where he'd come to run away from the world? Harry had almost had every decision made for him his entire life. During his young years he was at the mercy of the Dursleys, then he resided at Hogwarts then he stayed at the Burrow, then his godfather's home with his wife who had redecorated the entire place. Now, everything was different. He was single, _possibly_ gay man.

Harry thought long and hard for many days regarding the chance that it doesn't work out with Draco, what if Draco doesn't want him anymore, would he consider dating women or men only from now on? During his lunch break on Thursday Harry consciously looked at men. Really looked at them, he wanted to see if he found other men attractive? He did, surprisingly his glances were well received as well. Harry made a mental note of telling that to Draco. He wanted to tell Draco that he didn't want him to do Harry any favours, if he didn't wish to be with Harry then Harry would have plenty of chances to find someone else. _Maybe that would make Draco jealous_, Harry wondered. _Maybe it'll make him so jealous that he'll want to claim me to be his, in a similar fashion of what I had done to him_. The memory of 'claiming' Draco on his desk from June made Harry's cock twitch. He dreamt of nothing but Draco that night, and the night after. He was glad that Ron had been spending so much time at Luna's because he was worried that he might have moaned in his sleep.

In the end, Harry was a creature of habit and familiarity. He settled on a flat in the same neighbourhood as Ron. He didn't wish to be too far away from his best mate. He also did his best to not seem desperate and decided not to get a flat anywhere close to Draco's. He was currently going to rent it anyway; he wouldn't be buying any new property until he would have sold the Black family home, if he would actually sell the Black family home. Harry was missing the familiarity of his old house. He had only been away from it for five full days but he missed his kitchen, his dining table, his sitting room. Although, Harry knew, what he missed was his sanctuary. Before Ginny had moved back in permanently, Harry loved his home and the relaxation he received from being alone. For almost three months he shared his home permanently with Ginny and for the past week had been sleeping on a sofa in someone else's home.

By the time Harry woke up on Saturday morning, all he wanted at the present time were two simple things: a home to call his own, and to repose in Draco's arms. Every time Harry came across making a 'tough' decision, his mind constantly reverted to the thought, _I wish Draco was here just to hold my hand_. Harry didn't even know when it happened but a simple wish to just be able to see Draco had turned into a constant desire, a need of being with Draco.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Harry did something quite unexpected. Something he never in a thousand years thought he'd do. He knocked on a door of a house he'd never been to before. Pansy Parkinson answered the front door wearing a nightgown and a silk robe, looking rather annoyed that someone had clearly woken her up two hours too early.

'Potter? What in Merlin's name…' Pansy didn't finish her sentence, Harry figured it was too early for her to come up with an insult.

'Hi Pansy. I just have a quick question then I'll be out of your hair.' Harry spoke politely.

'He's not here.' She answered without inviting him in.

'Can I come in?' Harry asked respectfully. Pansy moved out of the doorway to let Harry in. 'I didn't think he'd be here but I didn't want to simply show up at his flat or the Manor.' Harry continued, 'I just wanted to ask you if you knew who he was having drinks with, and where.'

'Why should I tell you? So you can confuse him again?'

'What exactly did he tell you?' Harry asked.

'Everything. Well he hadn't told us anything for months, but this week we managed to get everything out of him. He was broken. What the fuck Potter? You have no right coming here asking about him. You've done enough damage.' What started out as an emotionless tone from Pansy had quickly turned into rage. Harry was scared of getting hexed any moment now.

'I am not here to ruin anything anymore. I've left Ginny, I mean, we've left each other. I just wish to let Draco know before he makes any decisions and I just wanted to tell him that I…I don't know, think he's amazing and I thought about him every day I was apart for the past few months and I just want another chance. A real chance.' Harry paused to read Pansy's reaction, her face was still blank. 'I just want a proper chance to apologise. I want to tell him that I am sorry that I made him make a commitment to me when I couldn't make one for him and then I left him without any notice, I just want to fix…I just want to let him know that he's beautiful and he deserves so much better than what I ever offered him, after Zacharias…'

'Okay, stop talking. Bloody Gryffindors.' Pansy retorted, 'Oh, nice right hook by the way, I heard Zacharias lost a tooth.' Pansy laughed.

'So will you tell me where he'll be?' Harry asked.

'DRACO!' Pansy screamed on top of her lungs almost shattering the glass surrounding her.

'Calm your lungs Pansy, what the bloody hell?' Draco arrived strutting down the hall after Pansy's call. 'Potter. What are you doing here?'

'Clearly looking for you.' Pansy answered as she turned and walked down the same hallway Draco had approached from.

Draco was shirtless, wearing only small and **_tight_** black pants with his robe open, leaving very little to the imagination. Harry gawked at Draco and his imperfect perfection which lead Draco to tie his robe.

'Potter.' Draco spoke again, 'If you're done, mind telling me why you're here?'

'Why are you staying here?' Harry asked unintentionally ignoring Draco's question.

'That's my business, what do you want?'

'Have you been here all week?' Harry asked.

'For Merlin's sake Potter. Yes I have been here all week. I wanted some privacy, and I figured if you were going to be looking for me then you'd come to the Manor or my flat, which _unfortunately_, you know where it is so I came and stayed here for a week. Happy?'

'I thought your calendar said you were on holiday, I thought you might have taken a trip. I saw that you had a date tonight and one tomorrow so I came by to ask Pansy if she knew where it was so I could pop in and tell you…something.'

'Wow that twat is predictable.' Draco reflected, he turned to walk away from Harry towards a sitting room. Harry obediently followed, unsure if he was invited or not.

'Who?'

'The woman who showed you my personal calendar. The woman who only works for me so she can catch a glimpse of you coming in and out of the Ministry.'

Harry shook his head. He had had about enough of Draco's secretary over the past week; he didn't wish to talk about her further.

'I don't understand.' Harry said.

'Why are you here?'

'I wanted to know if you'd like to go for coffee sometime.' Harry spoke innocently forcing Draco to smile.

'What happened to your marriage?'

'It ended.'

'So now you've come back for me because I am the next best option.'

'No, I didn't come back for you for sex. I want to know if you'll go out with me, for a coffee. No sex or anything. I mean…just coffee. So I can apologise properly for everything I've done.'

'And you saw that I had a date and you were going to crash it so you could just take me out for coffee?' Draco asked.

'No, okay yes. I panicked, and I didn't want to you go on your date that you have back to back with the same person. It made me nervous. So I wanted to get in touch with you as soon as I could to ask you not to…I mean, just give me another chance. You know, like proper dating. I don't want to make you think I am want to use you for sex again, which I mean it's great, and if you wanted that, then that'd be okay…'

'You're blabbering incoherently…' Draco interrupted Harry.

'Just come and get coffee with me sometime.' Harry pleaded.

'And what about my date?'

'You mean the date you clearly don't have.' Harry said and waited for Draco to respond. When Draco didn't say anything he continued, 'You hired your secretary simply because she's a borderline Harry Potter stalker. You clearly gave her your personal calendar so she could show me where you were going to be. Your calendar said you'd be on holiday but you've been here all week, knowing that I would be tortured because I wouldn't be able to find you. Then, you wrote in that you have a date. Clearly, something else you wanted me to see so I'd run around like a chicken with its head cut off and then I would be just perfect for you to manipulate on Monday morning when you'd return back to the Ministry. You mean that date?'

'Ten points to Gryffindor. It took Pans half a day to figure all of that out.' Draco finally spoke.

'You forget that I was almost sorted into Slytherin. And have we not discussed the ramifications of any attempts of trying to make me jealous?' Harry couldn't help himself.

'What always ready to push me against a desk and have your way with me?'

'I thought you liked being pushed against the wood desk.' Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I hate you Potter.' Draco smirked.

'That's the general consensus.' Harry replied, 'So when will you go out with me for coffee or tea or dinner?'

'Fine, Tuesday evening.'

'Tuesday?!' Harry screeched. 'Why Tuesday, why not later today?'

'Because, you can no longer waltz in and out of my life as you please. Your wife's left you today what if she decides to return next week, are you going to jump back in bed with her again? How can I trust that you won't keep claiming me to be yours and then stomp at my heart with empty promises?'

Harry stood up from the sofa across from Draco. He slowly walked up to Draco and touched his left hand. He slowly raised the arm of the robe on Draco's left hand and found what he had expected, no, hoped to see there. The green-diamond bracelet was still resting on Draco's left wrist. Harry lifted Draco's hand and leaned in to kiss it. Draco gulped but didn't move for one second.

Harry continued holding Draco's hand and sat on the seat next to Draco. 'You don't know that I wouldn't do that, you can't trust me, and I understand that. That's why I want to do this right. I want to do this proper. I want to date you, not just take you home to shag you because believe me, I have had very good self-restraint since the moment I saw you today. There's nothing more I want right now than disapparating to your flat. But, I don't want that. You quoted me something about love the other day and it's stuck with me, but Hermione quoted me something too, something now I finally, fully understand. _It is easy to take off all your clothes and have sex; people do it all the time. But, opening up your soul to someone, letting them into your spirit, thoughts, fears, future, hopes, and dreams… that's being naked._ And I want that, I want it to be with you. I want to be yours just like I made you promise to be mine. I lied to myself for months but I know that my heart belongs with you, it is with you and now, all I have to do is prove it. So, Tuesday. I will meet you at 'Gustoso Ristorante' on Willow and Portland at 7 pm. I hope you won't keep me waiting.' Harry stood up and kissed Draco's forehead, and walked away.

As he was leaving he saw Pansy hiding in the corner, she had listened to the entire conversation and looked pleased. Harry smiled at her and winked. He left Pansy's flat and disapparated to the realtor's office. He wanted to finalise his lease on his new flat.

* * *

**(A/N): Is this the end? I don't know, is it? What do you guys think? Write a review! Tell me what you want! Thank You!  
**


	12. Self Worth

**Chapter Twelve: Self Worth**

* * *

The first thing on the agenda for Harry Potter the following week was to officially file for a divorce with Ginny. It was getting difficult for Harry to deal with any kind of romantic notion with Draco if everyone's number one concern was 'What if Ginny wants you back?'

Even though Harry knew that he and Ginny were over, the world, his world still wouldn't believe it. He understood why and he knew when Ginny's new life story would be revealed to the world they would finally believe it. However, Harry didn't want to wait for the world to know that he was done with her. He told Ron that he was going to take a half day to run some errands and Ron thought nothing of it.

Harry arrived at the Solicitor's office and explained his situation in the briefest words possible. He told her that Harry and his wife were separating and he wished to file for a divorce. He explained to the solicitor under confidentiality that Ginny was pregnant with another man's child and would be pursuing a relationship with him. Harry made a list of 'agreements' he wished for the solicitor to finalise with Ginny and her Wizard Law representative, if she were to appoint one.

**A**. He was offering Ginny his house at Number 12, Grimmauld Place temporarily until she was ready to move with either her family or her new _companion_. **B**. He was requesting Ginny to provide Muggle DNA evidence that he, Harry, in fact was not the father of the child she was carrying. **C**. He was requiring Ginny to make a legal vow that she would never mention any personal details about their marriage or anything of Harry's courtships whilst they were married to any journalists ever and if anything was ever published without Harry's consent that she would publicly deny all allegations.

Finally, Harry expressed to the solicitor that for the future, any communication regarding his divorce to Mrs Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter should only be to directed to the solicitor herself and no forms of interaction should be made directly with Harry.

The solicitor agreed and expressed to Harry that she was impressed with his preparations. Upon discussing further details the only item she disagreed with was the lack of time frame on the 'temporary' house offering to Ginny. 'What if she decides to stay there for ten years?' The solicitor, Jane Mehra, asked.

'She won't. Rather, I am sure her new boyfriend wouldn't wish that. He's a level-headed bloke, I am sure he wouldn't want to create a life with her in the home she shared with her ex-husband. However, if that's what she wishes, then that's fine. It would be her way of _sticking it_ to me; I **_am_** leaving her for a bloke.'

Harry's statement shocked Jane. She nodded and wrote something down on her jotter. 'Anyone I know?' Jane asked, then continued, 'Never mind, I was asking for my own personal curiosity, it's not required for you to tell me, apologies.'

Harry smiled, 'It's still undecided where my new relationship is heading so I'd rather not say.'

'Excellent, I wish you all the best. I will keep you updated with the proceedings.' A few moments later Jane handed Harry a parchment, 'This is the legal contract between you and I and all your requests of me as your solicitor. It's your copy, you do not need one, but I figured you'd like to keep one for yourself. Most people do, it sort of makes it more 'real' for them.'

Harry thanked Jane and left her office. He was happy to take his copy, she was right; it did make him feel better.

* * *

Harry was feeling good about himself. He had just made his very first independent 'adult' decision ever. He looked forward to meeting his realtor for the last time. He would be sleeping at his new flat tonight. By the time Harry was finished with all the legal matters of the day, it was 7pm. He thought of stopping in for a pint at the Thirsty Scholar, he wondered if he'd run into Ron and Luna there, or even better, Draco.

Harry arrived at the Thirsty Scholar and saw his favourite blond at the bar. Harry reminisced for a moment the first time he had met Draco here after they had started sleeping together. He remembered how he longed to touch Draco that night and that feeling had returned. He walked up behind Draco and mimicked his moves from that night in April. Harry brushed his hands gently on Draco's back and whispered 'Hi.' Draco shuddered and retaliated with his words, 'Bloody hell Potter, you scared me.'

'Oh, Sorry. I was just stopping in for a pint and spotted you. Do you want me to sit somewhere else?' Harry asked humbly.

'No I just was startled is all.' Draco responded his face still expressionless, Harry couldn't tell if Draco was glad to see him or not. 'I am glad you're here because I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night.'

'Yeah?' Harry asked.

'I won't be able to make it at 7. I was going to send you a message in the morning at your office but it's easier to just tell you now.'

'Oh, why not?'

'I didn't get a chance to drop by the Manor yet and I was thinking of going tomorrow after work. I usually spend a few hours every other day with Sissy and I feel like I have been neglecting her. She's really healthy now and won't be with me for too long and I've also got to make arrangements with Hagrid of delivering her to the Forbidden Forest by the end of October.'

'October? Wow that would mean that she was only with you for less than ten months. Are you ready for that? I am sure the Ministry can arrange for her to stay at your home longer.' Harry answered masking any disappointment he felt towards their date being delayed, if not cancelled for tomorrow night.

'As much as I'd like that, she's getting to the age where she needs to be around others like her. I don't think I can provide everything she needs now. She requires more friendship and companionship, from her own kind.'

'Yeah I can relate.' Harry muttered.

'So, I won't be able to meet you until 8:30 or 9. I am not sure if that's too late for you...'

'No that's fine. I wouldn't mind a late night rendezvous.' Harry smiled.

'Alright. I'll see you then.' Draco replied as he stood up from his stool at the bar.

'Are you leaving?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I've got some plans.' Draco responded vaguely grabbing his travelling cloak and added, 'I'll see you tomorrow night then. I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble to change the reservations.'

Harry nodded and Draco left leaving Harry disappointed and confused. Later Harry cursed himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. _I didn't have plans with him tonight; it was just a surprise to see him, why am I getting so worked up for this?_ Harry had to remind himself that even though the chance of spending time with Draco was becoming further and further away, Draco didn't cancel their date, merely postponed it by a few hours.

The next night Harry waited outside 'Gustoso Ristorante' arriving shortly before 8:30. Harry waited outside the restaurant for twenty minutes until he decided to wait at the bar instead. He noticed that the bar carried 'Dalton & Dover's' _Complexity of Living_ and he ordered a glass with ice. He found it amusing that in the Muggle-world the company promoted it with the slogan 'Not for your average human.'

Draco arrived at 9:30; Harry had waited for over an hour. They were seated at a table and ordered right away since Draco expressed that he was 'quite famished.' The dinner was rather pleasant and cordial. The conversations weren't very deep and Harry and Draco mostly talked about work and their day. Harry noted that Draco hadn't apologised for being later than expected. He thought that he didn't need to since he'd expressed that he would be late, although, he thought it would have been polite.

At the end of the night, Harry asked Draco for dinner the next night and Draco agreed. Harry was nervous. Should he kiss Draco? Technically this was their first date and Harry wasn't sure the dating rules given the last few times he'd kissed someone it was so long ago and none of them were men. Just when Draco was about to say goodnight and disapparate, Harry stopped him.

'Draco!' Harry called before Draco went away.

'Yeah?'

'I had a nice time... I am sad that it wasn't very long but I am glad you were able to stop by.'

'Yeah me too.' Draco smiled at Harry and Harry pulled him in for a kiss before he had the opportunity to disappear. Harry felt Draco hesitant when their lips first met; it had been several months since they had kissed. Slowly Harry pulled Draco deeper towards him, his right hand resting on the small of Draco's back and he lightly licked Draco's lips with his tongue. Draco parted his lips and Harry's tongue brushed up against Draco's. The two men stood in the dark alleyway next to the restaurant for a few minutes, tongues tussling; it was the gentlest kiss they had ever experienced with each other. It didn't involve any biting or contesting for power, for Harry, it simply spoke of yearning and his expression of how much he longed for Draco, how much he was willing to wait.

As their lips parted gasping for air, Harry whispered, '6 o'clock tomorrow. Please don't be late.'

Draco still had his eyes closed, smiled and nodded. He took a few steps back and looked at Harry. 'See you tomorrow Potter.'

* * *

The next night Harry and Draco had agreed to meet at a Muggle restaurant called 'The Black Rose.' Harry arrived ten minutes before 6 and decided to plant himself at the bar right away. He knew that Draco would be late. He was right. Draco didn't present himself until 7:15. He shrugged off his tardiness with 'I got held up.' Harry didn't say anything. He was glad that Draco had shown up, a few moments later they were seated at their table.

The night went as smoothly as the night before. The conversation was pleasant and Harry truly enjoyed Draco's company and his snarky remarks. Draco had an opinion about everything and it was almost always comical to Harry. Harry appreciated the sharpness of Draco's wit and his passion for what he believed to be true. Though Harry disagreed with a lot of Draco's opinions, he smiled at Draco's fervour to stand by what he thought.

The goodnight kiss was just as good if not better than the night before. Harry could feel through Draco's arms that he wanted him back just as much. Harry held his ground of not inviting himself over. He wished to go through at least three proper dates before inviting Draco to his new flat or to be invited back to Draco's.

The next two dates were similar in fashion. Harry had been on a total of four dates with Draco over the course of two weeks. Draco was always over an hour late and didn't express regret for being late nor did he acknowledge Harry's disappointed look upon being unpunctual. The ending of the night was the same. Harry was certain that Draco was teasing him. He would make him wait for hours for his arrival but the end of the night, the goodbye kiss, Harry would wordlessly ensure Draco that he'd put up with Draco's antics. Draco was taking Harry for a ride, and Harry was happily being cantered.

Thursday night, the 4th of September, was the night of their fifth date. Harry asked Draco for dinner back at the Italian restaurant from their first date. During the conversation over the past dates Draco had expressed that he really liked the Italian restaurant the best and would want to go back someday. Harry asked Draco to meet him at 7 o'clock. Harry arrived at 7:45 and Draco was already there waiting for him. Harry noted that Draco looked offended.

'You're late.' Draco spoke as he stood outside 'Gustoso Ristorante' for Harry.

'You're here?' Harry responded confused.

'I arrived ten minutes ago.' Draco retorted.

'So, technically, you're late as well.' Harry responded calmly.

'Whatever Potter.' Draco huffed and turned to walk into the restaurant.

After they were seated, Harry ordered a bottle of wine for their table. Draco didn't speak to Harry and Harry, though confused and frustrated with Draco's behaviour, didn't display it.

'Draco, can I ask you a question?' Harry asked softly.

Draco glared at Harry and nodded.

'Are you punishing me, or testing me? Or both?'

Draco's expression changed and he had a few moments to ponder over the answer as the waiter had returned and was pouring wine at the table.

'I suppose, I am simply waiting for you to return back to the she-Weasel.'

'I told you, we are through. We've been through since that night of Snape's party at the Manor.' Harry answered calmly and Draco scoffed. 'I've left the house. I've got my own flat.' Draco looked at Harry with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

'And what if she calls on you on a night she's feeling a bit lonely?' Draco retorted.

'She won't.'

'What if she does?'

'Then, too bad for her because I won't be answering that call.' Harry answered. 'I am taken.' He smiled and added, 'Even if I wasn't taken, I wouldn't answer because we are through.'

Harry reached in the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to Draco.

'What's this?' Draco asked grasping the parchment off the table.

'Proof.' Harry answered, 'That we are done and there is no getting back together.'

Draco opened the parchment and read the words with wide eyes. Harry had handed him his contract with Jane Mehra that indicated all the details of his divorce, all the requirements and the guidelines the solicitor was to follow. Harry was glad that he had taken up her suggestion to keep a copy. This was his proof to Draco that he was in this for real, and there was no going back.

'She's pregnant?'

'With another man's child, yes.'

'So you received your proof?' Draco asked pointing at the bullet point where it stated that Ginny would have to prove that Harry's not the father.

'Yes she went to the Muggle doctors that gave her paperwork indicating that Caleb was the father of the unborn child. Apparently it's a girl.'

'Caleb Williams, ah, the handsome Quidditch player.' Draco noted with a dreamy look in his eyes which Harry was sure was to punish him still.

Harry glared at Draco. He hated being made jealous.

'Why did you show me this?' Draco asked unable to come up with any other words.

'I told you, it's proof. I am yours, if you'll have me. I don't mind being punished for my past actions, but please stop testing me. I love you and I'll do anything I can to prove it. But, I need to love my new life too and I respect myself too much and I respect you too much to continue on with any games you're playing with me. You keep me waiting here for hours every time, I am always apprehensive until you show up that you might not show. I can't take this much heartache. I don't want any more tests I've done enough of manipulation and lies to last a lifetime. I just wish to be happy, preferably with you.'

Draco was silent.

'What? What is it?' Harry asked.

'You love me?'

'Yeah, I thought that much was obvious.'

'Nothing about what we did, and what we're doing is obvious.' Draco answered.

'Didn't I say that I wanted to be yours, that my heart belonged to you?' Harry asked quoting his speech to Draco from that morning at Pansy's flat.

'Yeah but you didn't say you loved me.'

Harry sighed; he took a sip of his wine and spoke, 'Okay, Draco. I love you. I wish for us to be together, because my heart is yours because I am yours. I love you, every day. And, I want you to be with me as my boyfriend, or something, if that's okay with you. I've got a flat and you've got a flat and we should sometimes go to each other's flats to have sex. Because I love you and I want to be your boyfriend.'

Draco blushed. Harry smiled and took another sip of his wine.

'Alright Potter. No need to be so obvious.' Draco smirked.

Harry grabbed a piece of bread from his table and threw it at Draco. 'You're so stupid Malfoy.'

Draco laughed and took a bite out of the bread Harry threw at him and said, 'Yeah but you love me.'

'Obviously.'

The waiter approached their table again and asked if they were ready to order.

'Yes, but my boyfriend and I will be taking our food to go. Apparently he's got a new flat and it needs hallowing.' Draco looked at the waiter and spoke.

Harry laughed and shook his head at Draco's statement and the waiter's reaction. After they ordered their food Harry poured more wine for Draco and himself.

'I was testing you.' Draco confessed. 'But, I wasn't testing you at how much you wanted me; I was waiting for you to stand up for yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'I didn't know about you and...the divorce. But, I did believe you when you came to Pansy's and said what you did, that you wanted to be together. I just wanted to see if you'd do the same thing as me, just take my spite quietly or would you actually fight back? It took me a while to realise that what I was doing with you was not healthy for me, it's not healthy for anyone so I just wanted to see what you were made of.'

'So you wanted me to be strong?' Harry asked.

'You are strong.' Draco answered. 'I just wanted to make sure you're also aware of it. I didn't want to end up like your wife, your ex-wife, take advantage of your kindness or take you for granted. I never thought that Ginny was a bad person, but from the beginning from that night at the Leaky Cauldron all those years ago I saw how you were with her. You didn't stand up to her because you cared so much about her happiness and you didn't care about yours. If I am an arse, I want you to tell me that I am an arse. I want to fight, I want to have nights when you get me so livid with me you'll kick me out of bed. I want to stay up all night and argue with you rather than go to sleep indignant. I will never -**EVER**- share you with anyone just because I am bored in my relationship with you. I want all or I want nothing.'

Harry didn't say anything. By the time he was to open his mouth the waiter had returned with their packed food. They finished the wine, Harry paid the bill and the two men left the restaurant. As they left the restaurant the silence was becoming too much.

'Where did you get your flat?' Draco asked.

'I rented it from a Muggle realtor and I've already paid her rent for the full first year and three months. It's been taken care of until December 31st of next year so she won't be coming looking for me. Also so far Ron is the only Secret Keeper and has the address.' Harry spoke and Draco nodded.

'Do you mind taking me there?' Draco asked, 'Or if you're not interested then we can go to my flat.'

'No, of course, we should go there.' Harry leaned in and whispered the address in Draco's ear.

Draco grinned. Harry didn't say anything else and stood very still in front of Draco. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulder and squeezed them a bit. Soon they disapparated and landed in front of Harry's flat, Number 506, Devonshire Street in London. Harry gave a quick tour of the flat to Draco as they went to the kitchen to place the food on the kitchen table.

'Harry?' Draco asked as Harry looked up at him from sorting the food. 'Will you say something?'

'Say what? I have been saying things.' Harry answered with a smile.

'You've been talking about the flat. You haven't said anything to what I said about you at the restaurant.'

'I have been thinking about it.'

'And?' Draco asked.

'I want the same thing. I haven't said anything yet because I am just shocked at how much you understand what I have been going through and I didn't even need to say it all to you. I am just amazed by it. I want the same from you. I want all, or I want nothing.' Harry grinned. 'I also thought about your logic. If my saying that I belonged to you wasn't a declaration of the fact that I loved you and I had to say those words to you then technically, you've never told me that you love me either.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'You've got a point.'

Harry continued, 'And I finally, have been thinking whether we should eat first or whether I should take you right now against this kitchen table, or the sofa or be a gentleman and ask your permission to take you to my bedroom.'

'I am not that hungry.' Draco said. 'I'd like to see your bedroom as soon as possible and stop being such a Gryffindor.'

Harry walked up to Draco and slammed his lips on Harry's biting on Draco's lower lip with force. This was nothing like the gentle kisses they had been sharing for their past few dates. This kiss for Harry spoke of intense desire and lust for Draco. As they broke the kiss apart Draco panted and spoke 'Okay, against the table.'

* * *

**6 months later**

Draco sat on the sofa in Harry's flat reading the Prophet waiting for Harry to come out of the shower so they could go to brunch at the Malfoy Manor. Harry had finally agreed to be officially introduced to Draco's parents as his boyfriend. Although their relationship wasn't much of a secret to most people, Harry had still insisted that they take small steps towards a big commitment they had both promised to make to each other.

During the six months of courtship, there were plenty of fights but plenty of makeup sex as well.

As Draco opened the second page of the Prophet he screamed Harry's name who came running out of the bathroom half wet still in a towel.

'What? What are you screaming about?'

'Look it's an article about Ginny and Caleb.' The Prophet displayed a picture of a newlywed couple holding a six week old baby girl.

* * *

_Former Quidditch superstar Ginny Weasley, formerly married to the infamous Harry Potter ties the knot again with teammate Caleb Williams a few short weeks after giving birth to their daughter Winifred Luna Williams. Although many in the wizarding world believe that this little girl could very well be Harry Potter's child the Williams insist upon the fact that she is not. Many sources have informed that Caleb and Ginny Williams began their courtship whilst Mrs Williams was still on the team and still married to Mr Potter; however both parties have never denied nor confirmed any of these assertions._

_What remains a bigger mystery are the details of Harry Potter's homosexual relationship past as it has been confirmed by many witnesses that Mr Potter is very actively and openly involved in a romantic relationship with a former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, whose father, Lucius Malfoy was one of the firm followers of the Dark Lord in the 1990s. _

_It is unknown where the Williams will be residing after they return from their honeymoon which they are taking with their daughter. During the early months of their relationship they were residing in the Black Family home that was owned by Harry Potter. Mr Potter eventually gifted that home to Ginny Williams' brother Ronald Weasley when he married Luna Lovegood this past Christmas. This house is also quite infamous for being the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and the hiding point for Mr Potter when he was on the run from the Dark Lord._

_What remains to be seen is whether or not Mr Potter and now Mrs Williams will keep in touch after having parted ways -allegedly- less than a year ago._

* * *

'Ginny gets married and has a child and they still make it about you.' Draco laughs.

'Well I blame my insistence of my very active and very openly involved romantic relationship with you.' Harry laughed. 'On second thought, after having just realised how much I had endured in a loveless marriage for four years and how incredibly happy I am right now, I am not really that scared to officially meet your parents now.' Harry kissed Draco on the forehead and was about to leave to get dressed for the Manor when Draco pulled him on the sofa, throwing Harry's towel away.

They were going to be very late.

* * *

**Love Reduces The Complexity of Living ~ Anais Nin**

* * *

**(A/N): So I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry because a few days ago, I hurt my left hand index finger quite badly and couldn't use my left hand to do anything productive, as in, type my fanfiction on a keyboard. So let me know your thoughts about the story and the ending. Thanks everyone who has been so supportive about this story (and those that have been supportive by being critical). I am truly happy with the way the story turned out and sorry if I didn't do enough of Ginny bashing or of a Manipulative!Draco or Slytherin!Draco. I am still learning how to write negatively. xo**


End file.
